Sweet Silver Lining
by ilovetvalot
Summary: When Will LaMontagne makes a bold move and takes JJ's son to New Orleans, what lengths will Aaron Hotchner go to in order to give JJ the sweet silver lining she deserve. This story will be multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: As you all know by now, we are in full swing on the Profiler's Choice Awards hosted on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". And we'd like to offer an extra incentive to get those nominations rolling in. For the next five people to complete the nomination ballot in its entirety, I would be happy to write a oneshot of your pairing preference (hetero, slash or femslash, doesn't matter!). We have an abundance of incredible stories and authors to choose from this year and we have already received many wonderful nominations. Just to refresh your memory though, tonnie2001969 and myself (ilovetvalot) have removed ourselves from eligibility in the interest of avoiding all appearances of self-promotion. But, we want to make this an incredible experience for each one of you and give you a well-rounded final voting selection to choose from. So let's all put on our reading caps and pick our favorites! **

**Also, don't forget to sign up for our newest challenge at the forum. We're honoring Halloween with our first ever "Candy Land Challenge" and signups run through September 30th! Details are at the forum!**

**We also have a great new interview with another fellow CM author this week. Come and get to know THUNDERBRAT.**

**As always, guys, Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter One**

She should have recognized it as the calm before the storm. In hindsight, Will's eager willingness to watch their son without a word of displeasure when she'd been called away on an unexpected case should have resonated...should have been a signal of impending doom. But she'd been so busy being grateful for the lack of ongoing drama to question the change in attitude.

Standing in her son's empty bedroom now as tears rolled down her cheeks, she could admit she'd been a fool.

He'd left. He'd left and taken the only bright spot in her life with him.

She still held his tersely worded explanation clutched tightly in her hand. And glancing down at the wrinkled sheet of paper, her stomach rolled again, her body rebelling even as her mind refused to comprehend the horror. Blinking several times to clear her watering eyes, she lifted the note with an unsteady hand again, hoping that the message had magically changed in the fifteen minutes she'd stood like a statue.

_JJ -_

_By the time you read this, our son and I will be on our way to a new life...one unencumbered by the constant demands of the job you refuse to step away from. I couldn't allow it to continue, JJ. I couldn't let him be affected by your constant need to sacrifice our son's happiness in order to fulfill an obligation…that was never really an obligation at all._

_It was a choice._

_Our son deserves a life filled with love and stability. Your abandonment of your maternal duties this week was my breaking point. We all have one, and I found mine on Sunday. He cried for you, JJ. For hours, our year old son cried for his mother. Sadly, I had no answers for him. What could I say? That Mommy puts the needs of every other man, woman, and child above the needs of her own son?_

_I'm sorry, but I couldn't let it continue. I begged you, JJ. Begged you to walk away. To join me in finding a new life somewhere...anywhere. But you said no. You said what you did was important...that it meant something. Did it mean more than our son's security? Than our life together as a family?_

_Because I don't want you to worry, I will tell you that I've taken our boy back to New Orleans. I'm filing for full custody, JJ. If you won't give our son the life he deserves, I will. It's evident that you've made your decision and now, I've made mine._

_Remember, I wanted this to be different. And I never imagined it coming down to this. But you made your choice. And I've made mine. I choose our son. His happiness. His love._

_Tell me, JJ. Look around you now. What do you have?_

_You'll be hearing from my lawyer soon. Until this issue is resolved, I believe it is better for you to vacate Henry's life. In a way, you've already done that. This shouldn't be difficult for you._

_Parenthood isn't a part-time job. Perhaps, you never learned that. Maybe this will be the final lesson that reaches you. Who knows? _

_I only know that I have Henry's best interest at heart. I wish I was convinced that you did, as well. Tell me, JJ, do I have your attention now?_

_Regards,_

_Will_

Crumbling the note in her shaking fingers, JJ collapsed to her knees as the first sob racked her trembling body. He was wrong! Wrong, damn it! All those implications that she didn't love their son enough...how could he say that?

There was nothing...NOTHING on earth she wouldn't do for her child. No sacrifice she wouldn't make. Why the hell did he think she fought so hard against the monsters lurking in plain sight? It was so that maybe, just maybe, her son wouldn't have to confront them!

Gasping for breath as she rocked back and forth on her knees, she shook her head. She recognized it...the letter...for what it was. Emotional blackmail, designed to crush her spirit and intimidate her into actions she had no desire to complete.

But what the hell was she supposed to do now, she asked herself, near hysterical. HE HAD HER SON! HER BABY! The child that she had nurtured inside her...and it felt like a part of her had been ripped from her soul.

Spying her Henry's stuffed frog underneath the empty crib, JJ crawled forward, desperate to reach that one small toy. Clutching it like a lifeline, she brought it to her nose, inhaling deeply as she fought to regain control of the turbulent emotions slamming through her.

Holding Henry's favorite toy in one hand, she pulled herself wearily to her feet, using the crib for leverage. Her son wasn't lost to her. He couldn't be. And while his father might be a son of a bitch, she knew he'd take care of her little boy. Right now, she had to concentrate, she thought scrubbing her eyes.

Focus on the problem, Jareau, she chided herself. "Work the issue," she whispered aloud, her voice stark in the obnoxiously quiet room. Glancing at the Winnie the Pooh clock on the wall, she squinted through swollen eyes. Six thirty.

If she knew her team at all, most of them would still be at the office. At the very least, Hotch and Rossi would still be huddled over their desks. Between the two brilliant men, she might have a chance. If they didn't know how to approach this themselves, they'd definitely know the person to point her toward. They were both linked in to almost every agency in the nation, their connections well known and well cultivated. She needed those two men on her side if she hoped to find her baby soon.

One thing was certain, JJ thought, her shoulders squaring as she turned toward the nursery door. There was no way she was giving up her right to her son. Not today or any other day. William LaMontagne might have won the battle, but the war was far from over.

* * *

_**Author's Note 2 - Also guys, please don't forget that if you'd like to advertise the awards on your own profile pages or stories, there's a short blurb on my (ilovetvalot) and Tonnie's (tonnie2001969) profile page for you to copy and paste if you choose! **_

_**And this, for those of you interested, will be a long JJ/Hotch story. I had a reader ask for an epic regarding them and I hope this fits the bill.**_

_**Thanks again for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: As you all know by now, we are in full swing on the Profiler's Choice Awards hosted on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". And we'd like to offer an extra incentive to get those nominations rolling in. For the next five people to complete the nomination ballot in its entirety, I would be happy to write a oneshot of your pairing preference (hetero, slash or femslash, doesn't matter!). We have an abundance of incredible stories and authors to choose from this year and we have already received many wonderful nominations. Just to refresh your memory though, tonnie2001969 and myself (ilovetvalot) have removed ourselves from eligibility in the interest of avoiding all appearances of self-promotion. But, we want to make this an incredible experience for each one of you and give you a well-rounded final voting selection to choose from. So let's all put on our reading caps and pick our favorites! **

**Help us to nominate some of the greatest authors and stories in the fanfic world!**

**Also, don't forget to sign up for our newest challenge at the forum. We're honoring Halloween with our first ever "Candy Land Challenge" and signups run through September 30th! Details are at the forum!**

**As always, guys, Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Two**

Rolling his head from side to side, Aaron Hotchner closed his eyes for a scant second as he tried to loosen the muscles in his neck. After a week away on the most recent case, he was more than ready to finish the last pieces of paperwork and make his way home to his son.

A home that included his son, who was always thrilled to see him.

A smile automatically crossed his face at the thoughts of the little boy that called him Daddy. His eyes immediately moved toward the small framed photograph on the corner of his desk, the bright eyes and snaggletooth grin of his little boy staring back at him. His mind replayed the conversation he had just had with Jack a few hours earlier, the younger Hotchner's voice filled with excitement at the thoughts of seeing his father soon. Although Jack probably wouldn't even realize he was there tonight, Hotch thought with a sigh, knowing that his son would be well asleep before he picked him up at Jessica's.

Forcing his eyes back to the file open on his desk, he was about to sign off on another form when he heard the tell-tale rapping on his door frame.

"Here's the last file," David Rossi said succinctly, stepping into the office and dropping a manila file on the edge of Aaron's desk. "Signed, sealed, and delivered."

Meeting the older man's eyes, Hotch shook his head as he said wryly, "You're moving faster than I am. I'm almost finished with the next to last one." Scribbling his name in the assigned box, he amended, "Okay, that one's done. " Reaching for the final file Rossi had just returned, he added, "And with this one, I may be ready to call it a night."

Catching sight of a blonde head moving rapidly through the otherwise vacant bullpen, Dave frowned as he leaned against the doorframe. "Don't speak so quickly. I see JJ headed this way, and she doesn't look like she's the bearer of good news."

"God," Hotch groaned, glancing toward his doorway warily, "Not another case. We're on standdown," he complained deeply, dropping his pen to his blotter.

"Hotch, I don't think this is work related," Dave said seriously, frowning as he watched JJ near, her face pale and tearstained under the florescent lights. "Something bad has happened, man," he murmured, "It's written all over her face." Looking sharply toward his Unit Chief, he expanded worriedly, "She's crying, Aaron."

JJ...crying? Eyes widening, Hotch came to his feet in one smooth motion. Already moving toward the doorway as Dave's words registered, he felt his spine already stiffening. In nearly ten years of working side by side, he'd never seen anything break Jennifer Jareau. Nothing. She existed in a class by herself, her grace, dignity and poise in even the direst situation her trademark. If she had dissolved into an emotional state, whatever news she brought with her was grim.

"Tell me he's still here!" JJ demanded hoarsely, hurrying up the metal staircase toward the upstairs offices of the BAU as she spotted Rossi's concerned face.

"He's here," Dave nodded quickly, stepping aside as she hurried past him, uncharacteristically flustered, her blond disheveled hair flying behind her.

Her wild eyes focused immediately on the most loyal man she'd ever met across the office. "You have to help me, Hotch," she panted, her heart pounding in her ears as she struggled to find the right words. "Please," she begged, flying toward him and clutching the unsuspecting man's shirt, her fingernails embedding in his solid chest, "You have to help!"

Catching her by the shoulders as her nails dug into him, Hotch shared a confused look with Dave over the top of her head.

"He took him! He took my baby," JJ cried hysterically, the weight of her heartache crashing on her again as the words spilled from her lips. "You have to help me get him back! Please, Hotch! I'm begging you! You have to help me," she babbled, pulling at his starched shirt as she felt strong arms surround her.

"What the hell?" Dave sputtered, his eyes widening as both men watched JJ completely dissolve into tears, sobs wracking her body.

Shaking his head briefly as he supported his subordinate's slight weight against him, Hotch dropped his gaze to JJ, her face buried against his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. "JJ," he said steadily above her muffled whispers of 'You have to find him'. "I need you to breathe for me," he urged her, running soothing hands up and down her quaking back. Meeting Dave's eyes again, he ordered, "Get her some water, Rossi. I think she might be slipping into shock."

Slowly easing her backward, Hotch gently pushed JJ into a sitting position on the sofa behind her. Kneeling in front of her, he winced as he saw a distant look mirrored in her eyes, as though part of her was already gone. "JJ?" he called, chafing her freezing hands quickly, "Look at me, JJ. Come on, I can't help if you don't look at me."

"He took him," she mumbled, her gaze never focusing on his face, instead staring off into space. "He took my baby."

"Who, JJ?" Hotch asked, frowning as he watched her shiver. Had she come here without a coat? It was twenty degrees outside, he thought in surprise, glancing toward his office window. Shucking his suit coat quickly, he draped it over her slim shoulders quickly before resuming chafing her hands. "JJ, who took your baby?" Hotch asked, continuing his questioning as his stomach tightened. Raking his eyes down her, she looked unharmed. Cold and in shock, but uninjured.

Noticing that she held something clutched in her left hand, he gently pried her fingers apart as she continued her muttered rambling, her mind too overtaxed to focus. Keeping one hand firmly wrapped around her wrist, Hotch scanned the paper, cursing violently as the written words clicked in his mind.

"Son of a bitch!" he hissed, balling the note in his own fist as his other hand automatically tightened around JJ. Jaw hardening, he said the five words guaranteed to penetrate the haze currently surrounding his friend. "JJ, we'll get him back."

* * *

_**Author's Note 2 - Also guys, please don't forget that if you'd like to advertise the awards on your own profile pages or stories, there's a short blurb on my (ilovetvalot) and Tonnie's (tonnie2001969) profile page for you to copy and paste if you choose! **_

**_Again, thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello, all our fanfic friends! Several announcements today, so, hang on tight!**

**First, our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" has a new interview up with the fabulously talented klcm. Please stop by and get to know her and several other of the brilliant authors in CM fanfic. And if anyone has an author that they'd like to see interviewed, please shoot me a private message. I promise that we'll do our best to coax them over to talk to us!**

**And LAST CALL, GUYS! THIS IS YOUR LAST OPPORTUNITY TO SIGN UP!**

**Second, this is the last day to sign up for the October Challenge, "The Candyland Challenge". In the spirit of Halloween, the rules are simple. Name a candy, a pairing you'd like to see written and the pairing you normally write. You'll be assigned a pairing and a candy by October 1st. You will have until Halloween (October 31, 2010) to post a story with your candy prompt and pairing. It does NOT have to be a Halloween story...it just must contain a reference to the candy. For example, if you were assigned a "Goo Goo Bar" as a candy, you could make that the candy an actual BAR in your story. The more creative, the better. Sign-ups are at the forum or you can shoot us a PM (ilovetvalot OR tonnie2001969) if you're interested.**

**Also, please, please, please don't forget to get your nominations in for the first EVER "Profiler's Choice Awards. Nomination ballots and rules are at the forum. Don't forget, I'm (ilovetvalot) still willing to write a oneshot of your pairing choosing to the next five people to complete a ballot. This is a wonderful opportunity to give your favorite stories and authors the recognition that they deserve on ff. net. Also, please remember, in the interest of just saying "no" to self-promotion, ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 are NOT eligible for nomination.**

**Also, readers & authors, please come sound off on our newest discussion thread. Tell us how you'd feel about the idea of a fanfic based CM Christmas Gift Fic Exchange. We're eagerly soliciting opinions and ideas!**

**So, please, drop by and get a blank ballot and tell the fanfic community who YOUR favorites are! We'd love to have you!**

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Three**

Blinking slowly as she stared at the man kneeling in front of her, JJ tried to swallow, but found that her throat was suddenly too dry, too parched. Her vocal chords suddenly felt swollen, words unable to escape. Barely whispering, she moaned, "How, Hotch? Make him bring my baby back!"

"Trust me, JJ. We'll find a way." Glancing up as Rossi hurried back into the room, Aaron raised one eyebrow as he saw the distinctive bottle in the older man's hand. Meeting Dave's eyes, he muttered, "That doesn't look like water, Dave."

"Hell of a lot better for her right now," Rossi replied, tipping the amber liquid into one of the heavy glasses he carried. Pressing it into the blonde's shaking hand, he helped her guide it to her quivering lips as he urged, "Drink it, JJ. You need to get something on your throat."

"Dave, this is not a good idea. Not when she's already moving into shock," Hotch objected, moving to pull the glass away from her.

But Dave's hands were quicker. "Think of it as medicine, Aaron," Dave said tersely before turning back to JJ and tilting the glass to her dry lips. "Take a deep sip, JJ."

Blindly following the directions she was barely hearing, JJ felt the glass press against her lips, then suddenly jolted as the river of fire slid down her swollen throat. Sputtering as she tried to push the glass away, she jerked to the side as she demanded, her voice much stronger than before, "What the hell was that?"

"Exactly what the doctor ordered," Rossi declared with satisfaction, refusing to allow her to push the glass way. "And the doctor says you need a second dose. So drink up."

Taking a hesitant second sip, this one sliding down her throat more easily than the first, JJ shuddered reflexively.

Seeing her calm marginally as the alcohol penetrated her system, Hotch gently pushed the glass towards her lips a third time when she began to send it toward him. "One more, sweetheart," he murmured, keeping one hand curled around her arm as he chafed her chilled skin through the suit coat he'd draped around her.

Eyes widening as he heard an endearment escape his old friend's lips, Dave looked toward Aaron. How long had it been since he'd seen the other man's face so open? Worry colored his gaze, true. But for the first time since Haley had left him, Dave saw the glimmer of something promising hovering in Hotch's solemn gaze. Something that gave him just the smallest measure of hope that the man that he'd once known, the caring, compassionate man that Aaron had been before an unhappy marriage had colored his outlook, might just still lurk below the surface. "Aaron," Dave said, keeping his voice low, "has she told you anything yet?"

Wordlessly passing Dave the note JJ had been left, Aaron coaxed her small hand still holding the leaden tumbler back to her lips and watched as she took another cautious sip. "That's it, JJ," he encouraged gently. "Just take some slow deep breaths. We're going to figure this out," he soothed, his fingers tightening around her thin wrist.

Scanning the piece of paper he held in his hand, Dave face grew thunderous as he read the words written against the plain white page. That pansy assed son of a bitch. He'd stolen her child out from under her and scurried away as quickly as possible. Lifting cold eyes to meet Aaron's over JJ's still bent head, neither said a word aloud, but their eyes conveyed everything.

William LaMontagne would pay. One way or another.

"We need to see if Garcia is still here," Hotch said, keeping his voice soft and even. "Get her on this," he said, nodding toward the page Dave still held clutched in his hand, "and find out if he's followed through on any of his threats yet or if it's a bluff to try and influence JJ to play the game by his rules."

"She was still here when I went to get the bottle," Dave muttered, pouring a half finger into the other glass he'd brought with him and downing it quickly before dropping it on Hotch's polished desk with a thud. "She had her music blaring." Touching JJ's shoulder lightly, he murmured, "We'll get him back, Bambina." Nodding to Hotch, he went in search of Garcia, his heavy footsteps stomping out into the hallway.

Easing the glass from her grip, Hotch dropped it carelessly beside Dave's on the desk before gathering JJ's still trembling chilled hands between his. "Dave's right," Hotch declared steadily, silently willing JJ to look at him. "We're going to get to the bottom of this."

"I'd say I'm sitting at rock bottom right now, Aaron," JJ whispered, her voice thin and reedy. "He took my baby!" Jerking her head up, she looked around wildly. "I don't even know what I'm doing here! I need to get to the airport...get to New Orleans," she said frantically, pulling one of her hands from his grip and reaching for her purse.

"JJ, no," Hotch shook his head, covering her hand and stilling her motion. "You did the right thing. For now, we need to handle this methodically. We need to find out what exactly Will's done legally. Charging into the fray before you know what cards he's holding would be a mistake. Trust me. I've made them before," he explained gently. "You don't even know where exactly Will is right now," Hotch pointed out as carefully as he could.

"But I need to hold my baby," JJ whimpered, her shoulders slumping in defeat as her face crumbled. "He won't answer his phone, Hotch," JJ choked, her words suddenly too thick to escape her throat. "I can't even find out if he's okay."

"Hey," Hotch murmured, stroking her wet cheek, "we're going to find some answers. We both know that Garcia can work miracles with nothing but her keyboard and a focused attitude. And this is her godson that we're talking about. You just hang on."

"There's no one to hang on to," JJ breathed, desperately trying to quell her tears...despising the fact that she'd allowed herself to become any man's victim...that she'd allowed her son to become a pawn in his father's wicked game. What kind of mother was she if she couldn't even protect her son from people who were supposed to love him?

Moving from the floor to the seat beside her on the sofa, Hotch pulled JJ into his embrace. "Well, until we find your son, you hang on to me."

* * *

_**Author's Note 2 - Also guys, please don't forget that if you'd like to advertise the awards on your own profile pages or stories, there's a short blurb on my (ilovetvalot) and Tonnie's (tonnie2001969) profile page for you to copy and paste if you choose! **_

**_Again, thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Hello, readers! A couple of notes for you today.**_

_**First, please remember to stop by our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" and grab a nomination ballot for the first EVER Profiler's Choice Awards! You have EIGHT days remaining to nominate your picks and we'd love to hear from each one of you. Come, help us make sure that your favorite stories and authors get the recognition that they deserve.**_

_**So, c'mon, guys, let's all get motivated and choose some of this site's most deserving authors and stories to share with our friends! We're heading into our last week of nominations and while we've had a great response so far, we'd love to hear from EACH of you. Let your opinion be heard!**_

_**Also at the forum, signups for our first ever ff. net based "Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange" are underway! All you need to do is reply to the thread at the forum or send us a PM telling us 1) Which pairings you would feel comfortable writing, 2) the central pairing you'd like to be featured in the story you receive as a Christmas gift, and 3) Name a Christmas carol plus three Christmas-y prompts you'd like to see in the story you receive as a Christmas gift (you'll only have to use three of the four items in the actual fic). Assignments will be given on November 1st and you'll have until DECEMBER 25, 2010 to post your gift. Further details are available at the forum. Please, let's make this a Merry Christmas for ALL!**_

_**And, please join us at the forum as we get to know another fellow talented author, Faith4000 in our "Getting To Know" series of interviews.**_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Four**

A few minutes later, Dave slipped back into Hotch's office, followed closely by an obviously distraught Penelope Garcia. Plopping her laptop on the side table beside Aaron's desk, Garcia twirled on her heel as she said, meeting JJ's worried eyes, "Don't you worry about a thing, my little lamb chop. That sneaky SOB that dared to take my little baby doll is gonna feel the wrath of my millions of connections."

Glancing up quickly, Aaron caught Dave's eyes as he asked, slightly bemused, "What did you say to her? I expected wailing and gnashing of teeth first."

"Oh, we had that," Dave replied, his dark eyes narrowing as he watched JJ seem to shrink closer to Aaron with each passing moment. "The moment I told Garcia the story, she had her mini melt-down. Then she got righteously pissed. I think a troll doll might have bit the dust in the melee that ensued."

Garcia eased down on the other end of the couch next to JJ as she declared, overhearing their conversation, "Once we get our little Henry-san back, that rat bastard will pay dearly for Mimsy's untimely demise. But first, we have more important things to discuss." Lacing her fingers with JJ's too-cold hand, she asked, voice soft, "Tell me everything, gumdrop. We need to start at the beginning so I can pull the pertinent details."

"Where do I start?" JJ whispered, her lips trembling as fresh tears threatened to overwhelm her. So much had happened in such a short amount of time, she wasn't even sure what was real anymore? Had this really become her life? A mother without her child?

"JJ," Hotch said softly, his hand finding her free hand again and squeezing gently, "we need you to focus right now. Start at the beginning and tell us as much as you remember. Be as detailed as you can, okay? You never know what might help."

Forcing herself to take a deep breath, JJ nodded as she held onto Hotch's hand and Penny's, at the moment, the only solid things anchoring her. "Okay, she whispered with great effort. "The beginning. Uhmmm...I guess it started about three months ago."

"What happened three months ago?" Rossi asked evenly, perching on the edge of Hotch's desk as he focused on a slumped JJ.

"Our first big fight about my job. It's no secret that Will was never happy when I chose to resume my career with the Bureau after my maternity leave ended, even though I'd always made it clear that I had every intention of resuming my career. He said he thought it was too dangerous for a mother. When I pointed out that it was equally risky to have a cop for a father, he backed off for a while and didn't make a big deal about it. Then, our caseload got heavier three months ago and he suddenly accused me of being emotionally unavailable."

"Been there," Hotch murmured knowingly, his own heart clenching at the memories.

"Done that," Rossi agreed sympathetically.

"At any rate, we fought. He wanted me to quit. Or at least consider a transfer out of the unit. When I said no, that I'd worked too hard to achieve what I had, he accused me of being selfish and some harsh words were exchanged."

"What kind of words, JJ?" Hotch asked, hating to intrude with his obviously personal questions, but knowing that in order to help her, they had to know everything.

"He threatened then to take Henry," JJ whispered, her throat thickening even as she uttered the words, the thoughts of losing her son too harsh.

"Oh, Gumdrop," Pen whispered sadly, squeezing JJ's hand before releasing her fingers. "You never said anything," Pen moaned, rubbing her shoulder.

Shaking her head, JJ choked, "What could I say? A part of me felt like he was right. He said that I wasn't there for him or the baby...that I placed my all too important career above our family. And what could I tell him? I WASN'T there. He told me I was neglecting the baby. That I didn't deserve the gift I'd received."

"You were working, JJ," Hotch said solidly, his words determined. "It wasn't neglect. Your child was always cared for."

"And who the hell is HE to determine what you deserve?" Penelope huffed angrily. "Why that slimy bastard..."

"Garcia," Hotch said softly, shaking his head as he looked at her over JJ's folded body. "Not the time, okay?" he said, nodding at JJ's bent head.

Wincing, Garcia whispered as she weakly patted JJ's shoulder again, "I'm sorry, Peaches."

"JJ, try to go on if you can," Hotch directed her, soothing his hand up and down her shaking back. "How was the argument three months ago finally resolved?"

"I asked for time to think," JJ replied, her words muffled, tightening her fingers around the soft white handkerchief Dave pressed into her hand. "I agreed to go back to New Orleans with him and at least take the time to look around at the opportunities, but I NEVER agreed to leave the Bureau. The intervening months have been fraught with tension. We barely spoke, stopped sleeping in the same room...we've been roommates, not partners. I just couldn't listen to him criticize me anymore. So, when he mentioned going to New Orleans this weekend right before we left on our last case, I said no. I told him that our relationship had deteriorated so badly that I didn't believe that anything could save it and that we needed to think about separating. I told him that we could share custody of the baby and find a way to make things work..." she trailed off, trembling as she remembered the battle that had ensued.

"How did he react, JJ?" Dave asked softly, watching as her normally cheerful face seemed to dissolve before his eyes.

Catching her breath on a broken sob, she felt herself begin to crumble and screamed silently against the weakness. There wasn't time for this! But as hard as she fought her tears, they only came quicker, drenching her face. And leaning against Hotch, the dam gave way as her three co-workers stared on in dismay.

* * *

_**Author's Note 2 - Also guys, please don't forget that if you'd like to advertise the awards on your own profile pages or stories, there's a short blurb on my (ilovetvalot) and Tonnie's (tonnie2001969) profile page for you to copy and paste if you choose! **_

_**Again, thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Hello, friends. A couple of IMPORTANT announcements for you all today.**_

_**LAST CALL! LAST CALL! ABSOLUTELY LAST CALL!**_

**THIS IS THE LAST DAY REMAINING to nominate our favorite stories and authors for first ever ff. net based Profiler's Choice Awards located at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". The nomination deadline is October 15, 2010. We have had a great response so far and we still want to hear from you. Rules, deadlines, and the blank ballot are all located at the forum (which can be reached thru a link in both my and tonnie2001969's profile pages).**

**We'd like to thank everyone that has taken the time to fill out a nomination ballot...we've had over seventy unique individuals submit an opinion and we hope to hear from several more of you in this last day! IT IS NOT NECESSARY TO COMPLETE THE ENTIRE BALLOT...NOMINATORS MAY CHOOSE WHAT CATEGORIES THEY FEEL COMFORTABLE SUBMITTING THEIR CHOICES FOR, SO COME ON OUT AND LET YOUR FAVES BE KNOWN!**

**We'd also like to announce our first ever ff. net based "Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange"! Sign-ups are simple. Participants can either PM us or join on the forum thread telling us 1) Which pairings you would feel comfortable writing, 2) the central pairing you'd like to be featured in the story you receive as a Christmas gift, and 3) Name a Christmas carol plus three Christmas-y prompts you'd like to see in the story you receive as a Christmas gift (you'll only have to use three of the four items in the actual fic). Assignments will be given on November 1st and you'll have until DECEMBER 25, 2010 to post your gift. Further details are available at the forum. Please, let's make this a Merry Christmas for ALL!**

**We also have a new discussion thread open for your comments called, "What Do We, the Authors, Owe Our Readers?" Please drop by and leave your thoughts.**

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Five**

His arms wrapping tighter around the sobbing woman, Aaron Hotchner pulled her closer as he stroked his fingers through her long blonde hair. "It's okay, JJ," he murmured, deliberately keeping his voice on an even keel, even though his emotions were anything but. The mere thoughts of someone, anyone, causing her such pain filled him with a rage that was almost indefinable.

Long seconds later, he felt JJ's hands loosen slightly from his shirt, and he helped her sit up a bit straighter. He watched warily as Penelope Garcia pressed another clump of tissues into JJ's trembling hand, on alert for another breakdown, well aware of the emotions that hovered just beneath the surface of this passionate woman.

Clearing his throat, David Rossi met Hotch's eyes for a brief moment before leaning forward to speak to JJ. "Honey, I know this is hard right now, but we need to get the details if we're going to be able to get any answers for you."

Jerking her head in one quick motion, JJ tried to draw in a deep breath, only to find that her chest seemed to tighten with the effort. Pressing the tissues to her eyes again, she whispered, "Will went crazy that night. He told me I didn't know my place as a woman. That I should be content to take care of him and Henry." Swallowing hard, she added, her voice monotone, "And that he was going to teach me a lesson I'd never forget."

"Sounds like that bastard needs a Cajun cap put in his archaically constipated co-"

"Garcia," Hotch warned his technical analyst, his eyes sharp as he held a shaking JJ against his chest.

"Anyway," JJ whispered, her lips trembling again, "then the phone call about the case came and I had to go. But I'd never have left if I thought..."

"Did you talk to Will while we were away, JJ?" Dave asked gently, cutting her off before her mind could travel down that dark road again.

"Every day at least once and every night," JJ nodded, her neck stiffening as thoughts from those conversations swept through her frazzled mind. "Things were tense, but he never denied allowing me to talk to the baby," she whispered. "I knew things were bad, but I didn't think..."

"When was the last time you talked to either of them on your land line, JJ?" Hotch asked calmly, easily determining Rossi's line of questioning.

Swallowing, JJ wrinkled her forehead as she tried to organize her thoughts. "Night before last," she whispered finally.

"Garcia, find out when he flew out of here for Louisiana," Hotch ordered evenly.

"All ready on it, Boss," Garcia nodded, her hands flying against her keyboard. Squinting at the screen, she informed him, her tone clipped, "The little toad hopped a flight yesterday morning. He landed in New Orleans at noon."

Meeting Dave's eyes, Hotch growled, "He hasn't had time to make a legal move, Dave, despite what that note says. Even if he saw a lawyer yesterday, there's not enough time for them to have filed a motion. Not unless he had some strings to pull."

"Check anyway, Garcia," Dave ordered, his index finger tapping against the desk in a staccato rhythm as he scrolled down his phone with the other.

"Who are you calling?" JJ whispered, wiping her face with the handkerchief he'd pressed in her hand, her vision blurring for a moment as she fought another surge of tears.

"Well, we're going to start with Max Carlson," Dave answered, meeting Hotch's eyes in understanding.

Nodding imperceptibly at the use of the high powered family law attorney's name, Hotch relaxed slightly. Without handling the case himself, there was no one he trusted more than the elderly attorney. Mind like a steel trap, he knew every loophole to every law in existence...and had no qualms about using them all to win for his client...especially the ones being victimized.

And as far as he was concerned, Aaron Hotchner was definitely classifying JJ as the victim in their current scenario.

"There's nothing," Garcia said with a relieved smile, leaning away from her keyboard. "No motions...no nothing."

"So, does this mean that we can have the police get my baby back," JJ said, straightening as she focused on Aaron's face.

"No. Not yet," Hotch shook his head, wincing as he watched JJ's face crumple again. "Right now," he explained softly, running his hand up and down JJ's fragile spine, "he's just a father that's taken his son to New Orleans while his mother was away on business."

"But..." JJ yelped, beginning to panic. Based on what she was hearing, Will was innocent in this scenario. And she couldn't let herself focus on anything other than finding her baby and bringing him home.

"Wait, JJ," Hotch interrupted calmly as he heard Dave leave a message for Max to call him back immediately, "listen to me. Let me explain, okay?"

"Will hasn't filed in custody motions. Right now, you both technically have joint custody of the baby. The key is for us to file a motion for primary custody of Henry and push it through the Virginia system before Will has time to file his."

"I don't understand," JJ said thickly, pressing a hand to her throbbing head.

"It's a race, Peaches," Garcia explained, catching on fast. "The first one through the system that's granted primary custody of Henry wins until a custody hearing. Right, Hotch?" she asked, looking askance at her boss.

"In a nutshell, yes," Hotch nodded, squeezing JJ's hand. "Between myself, Dave, and Max, I'm confident we can win that particular race."

"How fast, Hotch?" JJ asked huskily, swallowing against the tightening in her throat. "How fast can you get me approved for temporary primary custody? How long until I get my son back?" she asked quickly, her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

Hearing Dave's phone ring, Hotch saw Dave's quick nod as he answered it. "If we get the papers done tonight, we'll file in the morning and hopefully between all our connections, a judge will sign off on it by lunch."

"Then what happens?" JJ asked, her eyes wide as she clutched Hotch's arm, her nails embedding in his skin.

Ignoring the sting, Hotch replied slowly, "Then we put the wheels in motion to get Henry back in D.C. where he belongs."

And that statement was music to Jennifer Jareau's ears.

"The battle won't end there, JJ," Hotch warned her softly, remembering his own uphill battle for joint custody of Jack. "It's just the beginning."

"But, I'll have my baby back in the interim, right?" JJ asked frantically, only able to focus on the battle in front of her at the moment.

Nodding, Hotch promised, "One way or another, we'll get him back, JJ." And staring down at the shattered beautiful woman in front of him, he realized he'd never been more determined to keep a vow.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Hello fellow readers and authors!**_

_**FINAL VOTING BALLOT IS NOW AVAILABLE for the first ever ff. net based 2010 Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. To vote, you can access the forum through either my (ilovetvalot) or tonnie2001969's profile pages. Details, rules and the voting ballot are available at the forum. Please read the rules first…we want your vote to be counted, so please follow the rules!**_

_**Want to help publicize the awards? Check out our profile pages for a blurb you can copy and paste to your profile pages and author's notes. We truly appreciate all the assistance our fellow authors have given us and hope you will continue to support this venture.**_

_**Take a look at our first ever ff. net based "Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange"! Sign-ups are simple and run through October 31, 2010. Check out the details on the forum...sign-ups are simple and run through October 31, 2010. Please, let's make this a Merry Christmas for ALL!**_

_**Looking for a prompt to whet your writing whistle? Our newest Friday Fortune Cookie Prompt is now up at the forum….and this week's suggestion was made by celticstarwolf, so be sure to check it out!**_

_**Ever wondered how other authors and readers feel about their favorite characters on our favorite show? Visit the forum to check out our new discussion thread open for your comments -"With Which Character Do You Most Identify and Why?" And while you're perusing the posts, check out our newest interviews with fellow authors llyria13, LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou, and LoveandFury!**_

_**And now…on to our story!**_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Six**

Stepping out onto the small deck of his condo, Aaron Hotchner took a deep breath. The cool night air was a welcome invasion to his lungs, his chest seeming tighter than it ever had before. Staring up at the darkened sky for a bare moment, he let his eyes search the heavens…for what, he wasn't certain. Perhaps, he told himself, it was merely the need to know that the moon was still hanging by a thread in the far distance and that the sun would rise again tomorrow.

He had been telling those very things to JJ for the last six hours…and now he apparently needed to remind himself, too.

"How is she?"

The deep voice came from the corner of his small deck, and he didn't even flinch at the invasion. Turning to look at the older man seated comfortably on a wooden deck chair, Aaron shrugged as he said, "Finally asleep. Whatever was in that pill that Prentiss brought with her finally worked."

"Sleep's good for her. But I'm surprised she took it. JJ doesn't seem the type to willingly allow herself to be medicated just to forget a situation," Dave remarked as he lifted a heavy glass to his lips.

"She wasn't exactly a willing participant at first," Aaron acknowledged as he dropped heavily into the matching chair, stretching his legs out in front of him. "But the females on this team can be formidable whenever they're protecting one of their own. And Garcia wasn't about to take no for an answer." Leaning his head back, he added, "It helped that we could tell her that the judge has already signed the paperwork and that we're leaving for New Orleans tomorrow."

"That's why having a few members of the bench in your hip pocket is always helpful," Dave remarked, smiling grimly into the dusky darkness. "Judge Reinholt knew to get his ass to the office when I called. I know where his bodies are buried."

Nodding, Hotch shifted in his seat beside Dave and ran a tired hand over his face. "What time did you say our flight was?"

"Eight am," Rossi stated, glancing at his wristwatch, the laminated dial showing perfectly in the dimness. "Exactly eight hours from now," he sighed, dropping his head back again and taking a deep sip of coffee. "So did everybody finally head out?"

"Yeah, I just promised on a stack of Bibles that I'd call Penelope first thing in the morning," Aaron nodded tiredly. "I gotta ask though...how'd you convince JJ's attorney to travel with us?"

"A hefty bonus," Dave shrugged, "but, like we discussed earlier, we can't afford any missteps."

"No," Hotch agreed softly, staring up at the evening sky, wondering for a moment if he was too old to wish on a falling star, "We can't. And at least this will give Max time to brief JJ on what Will could be planning to do next. I've never seen her so scared."

"With good reason. According to Max, if LaMontagne is serious about pursuing custody, he's going to make a pretty good case," Dave said gravely, his words filled with a mixture of warning and worry. "This is just the first leg of the battle."

"Pardon me?" Hotch said slowly, his tone dangerously quiet as he turned his head to stare at the man that had taught him everything he knew about profiling.

Glancing toward his friend's darkening face, Dave replied, "Aaron, the last three months, JJ's been on the road a good half of...a good lawyer can only do so much. Without a major lifestyle change and finding some really good skeletons in Will's closet..."

"Don't even say it," Hotch hissed with a rapid shake of his head, his hands tightening around the arms of his chair.

"You need to be prepared," Dave stated evenly but firmly. "And so does she."

"She's not going to lose her son... not because of the damn job. I'll ground her ass to Quantico if I have to," Hotch spat suddenly, his shoulders stiffening as his mind attempted to comprehend the horrors that very situation would create.

"Let's just wait until we see what Max has to say," Dave advised calmly, noting the flexing jaw of his counterpart. "Hotch, we can't make this personal. I know you've been through this with Haley, but it's not the same thing."

"No, it isn't. Haley had the courtesy to consult me before she made decisions concerning our child. She didn't up and take him hundreds of miles away. Will stole JJ's baby like a thief in the night. We both know what he's doing, Dave. He's using their child as leverage...as a bargaining chip."

"Then JJ is going to have to up the ante dramatically, Aaron, if she wants to stay in the game," Dave said knowingly. Seeing the thunderous expression clouding his friend's features in spite of the dim light, Dave held up a hand. "Look, I didn't say I agree with it. And I'm not saying that I won't pull every dirty trick in the book to make things right. But you know JJ better than anyone...she doesn't know the first thing about how ugly this could get. We do."

"I'm aware, Dave," Hotch said deeply, his voice carefully controlled despite the anger coursing through him. "But I swear to God, I'm going to do whatever I have to in order to help her keep her baby. Did you see the look in her eyes tonight? She's lost without him. It's not a look I ever imagined seeing with JJ. And I don't like it."

"Obviously," Dave snorted, lifting the glass of scotch he'd pilfered from Aaron's liquor cabinet to his lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aaron snapped, stiffening. "I'd feel this way no matter which member of our team it was happening to."

"Perhaps," Dave murmured, savoring the liquor on his tongue and the welcome smoothness in his throat. "But before this is over, you may end up going a hell of a lot further than you ever imagined going for a colleague."

"JJ isn't just a colleague, Dave. To any of us."

"Maybe," Dave granted, cocking his head as he stared at Aaron's outline in the dim light of the patio, the other man's stiff, formal tone providing more than enough clues. "But, I gotta ask...What exactly is she to you, Aaron? Your reactions tonight..."

"You think I've been inappropriate in my response?" Hotch asked dryly, arching one dark brow.

"Hell, man, you had a visible response...that was a shock in and of itself," Dave chuckled. "I was impressed."

Ignoring Dave's insinuation, Hotch glared at him. "Why the hell do I put up with you?" he griped, knowing that his words were probably falling on the proverbial deaf ears.

"You need my contacts," Dave replied immediately, straight-faced.

"You have a point," Aaron conceded as he allowed himself to settle back into the comfortable chair. Because it was true. JJ was going to need every trump card they could pull from the deck.

Because failing her wasn't an option.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Hello fellow readers and authors!**_

_**FINAL VOTING BALLOT IS NOW AVAILABLE for the first ever ff. net based 2010 Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. To vote, you can access the forum through either my (ilovetvalot) or tonnie2001969's profile pages. Details, rules and the voting ballot are available at the forum. Please read the rules first…we want your vote to be counted, so please follow the rules! PLEASE COME ON OUT, VOTE AND HELP US SUPPORT THIS VENTURE!**_

_**Want to help publicize the awards? Check out our profile pages for a blurb you can copy and paste to your profile pages and author's notes. We truly appreciate all the assistance our fellow authors have given us and hope you will continue to support this venture.**_

_**Take a look at our first ever ff. net based "Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange"! Sign-ups are simple and run through October 31, 2010. Check out the details on the forum...sign-ups are simple and run through October 31, 2010. Please, let's make this a Merry Christmas for ALL! Come on over and check us out...You have TWO days left to sign-up! COME ON, FIC LOVERS, CHECK THIS ONE OUT AND MAKE IT A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

_**Looking for a prompt to whet your writing whistle? Our newest Friday Fortune Cookie Prompt is now up at the forum….and this week's suggestion was made by celticstarwolf, so be sure to check it out!**_

_**Ever wondered how other authors and readers feel about their favorite characters on our favorite show? Visit the forum to check out our new discussion thread open for your comments -"With Which Character Do You Most Identify and Why?" And while you're perusing the posts, check out our newest interviews with fellow authors, microgirl, junealii, Naidoo, and !**_

_**Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories! We think you're all awesome! And now…on to our story!**_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Seven**

Aaron Hotchner cracked one eyelid as he heard the muffled footsteps wandering down the hallway. Instantly alert, he threw the blanket off and surged upright.

JJ, he thought with sudden clarity, turning his head toward the padded footsteps.

"I'm sorry," she whispered from the doorway, her faint words barely audible in the otherwise quiet room. "I didn't mean to wake you up," she shook her head. "Go back to sleep."

Scrubbing a hand over his gritty eyes, Aaron glanced at the clock he'd plugged in beside the couch. Four am. She'd barely slept three hours….and it was obvious she needed far more of the precious slumber. "I'm fine, JJ. It's you that I'm worried about," he murmured, his voice gravelly as he reached out an arm, turning on a lamp and casting the room in a dim glow.

She looked ethereal, standing there in his quiet living room, her feet bare and blouse untucked from her skirt. Her hair fell in waves around her shoulders, and her wan face had long ago lost any traces of make-up. Despite the current situation, he was hard pressed to remember ever seeing anything more beautiful.

"I'll be okay as soon as I get Henry back," JJ whispered, shuffling on her feet, her toes curling into the plush carpet beneath her feet. "Did everybody go home?" she asked, keeping her voice low in case there were other sleeping occupants in the condo, her mind suddenly unable to piece together the past few hours.

"A couple of hours ago," Hotch nodded as he kept his eyes on her pale face. "Dave's going to pick up your attorney and meet us at the airport in the morning. I finally coerced Emily and Garcia into staying here in DC. I think I promised away my next child if I forgot so much as one hourly update."

"Sounds like Pen," JJ nodded, shoving a hand into her unruly hair, her fingers tangling in the twisted strands. "God, how did this become my life?" JJ groaned aloud, looking around the small room. "I'm pacing my boss' house in the middle of the night because my son's been kidnapped by his biological father...it's like something out of a soap opera."

"JJ," Hotch said softly, "Come and sit down," he urged, patting the leather cushion beside him.

"I'm sorry that I've had to drag you and the rest of the team into my personal life, Hotch," JJ apologized, trudging toward the sofa and gingerly sitting beside him, her feet pressed flatly against the carpet. "I swear, I'm not usually such a mess. Usually, I can keep it all together, but lately, everything had just spun out of control and I never feel like I manage to catch my breath before the next obstacle lands in my path."

Turning his head to look at her pale face etched with strain, Aaron snaked an arm around her slim shoulder, tugging her toward him. "Listen to me, you've got nothing to say you're sorry for. Will took a low blow here, regardless of his reasons. You have every right to feel blindsided. When Haley took Jack with her when she left me, I could barely function, remember? And hell, she warned me that she was going to leave if I went on that case. You didn't even get that much. So, I get it, JJ. I really do understand."

Swallowing hard, JJ blinked back the tears puddling in her eyes. "Maybe I do deserve this," she said huskily, swiping angrily at her cheeks. "Maybe I'm everything Will says that I am. Selfish. Ambitious. Maybe he's right."

"You're playing into his hands when you say things like that, JJ," Hotch said with quiet insistence, tightening his hand against her too-thin shoulder. "That's exactly what he wants you to believe. It's what he hoped would happen when he took Henry and left. He wanted you to question yourself. To doubt yourself. And he wanted to scare you. Don't allow him to succeed," Hotch urged, enfolding her tiny hand in his and squeezing gently.

"How can I not, Hotch," JJ whispered frantically, fear clawing at her heart. "He has my baby...he has the ultimate trump card. My child! There's nothing I wouldn't or won't do to have my son."

"Temporarily," Hotch calmed her with his ever-present even voice. "It's temporary. By this time tomorrow, that little boy will be back in your arms exactly where he belongs."

"For how long, Aaron?" JJ asked, lifting terrified eyes to his as a tear trickled down her cheek. "What if the courts think I AM unfit? What then? What if I try to fight him and lose?" she asked, nearing hysteria.

Bracketing her cheeks in his hands, Hotch shook his head. "JJ, no," he denied emphatically. "We'll do whatever it takes to make sure that never happens. I promise. We'll find a way."

"You can't promise that. Nobody can," JJ shook her head, his hands warm against her flesh. "All it takes is one sympathetic judge...and I'll lose everything. I'd rather be in a loveless relationship with Will in a place I despise than lose my baby to him."

"Jennifer, stop," Hotch urged, watching as her gaze became unfocused and her skin flushed. "It won't happen that way. We're not going to allow it to happen that way. You're surrounded by a whole contingent of people determined to stop it. Hell, I'm willing to bet Derek and Dave are scouting locations to dump his body into right now. And Garcia and Emily are holding the damned flashlights while they look while Reid is pointing out every benefit and drawback to the location of the hole."

Laughing in spite of herself at his lighthearted theory, JJ collapsed forward, burying her face against his strong neck as his arms automatically caught her. "I can't believe you just made me laugh," she said, her voice watery.

"Contrary to what other's believe, I DO occasionally have a sense of humor," Hotch whispered against her hair, trying to ignore how good it felt to have her soft, pliant body pressed against his. Struggling against a sudden surge of desire as her warm breath fanned his neck, he reminded herself that despite his feelings, she was still his employee...still his subordinate. And she was riding an emotional roller coaster. Adding his rapidly rising lust into the mix would be tantamount to a criminal act...punishable at David Rossi and Penelope Garcia's very capable hands.

Catching his breath as she lifted her head and stared up at him with entirely too trusting eyes. You're in over your head, Aaron. Do not get lost in those mesmerizing eyes of hers. She's not herself and neither are you, his inner voice warned softly.

His inner voice should have screamed and threw things, he idly though as he leaned toward her. Maybe that would have stopped his lips from meeting hers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello, readers! Just a couple of notes today -**

**Friends, don't forget to vote in "The Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Awards" headquartered at "Chit Chat on Author's corner" forum (it can also be reached thru my profile page or tonnie2001969 profile page if you choose). We've had a phenomenal response so far, but we want each one of you to be heard thru your vote. Voting ends on November 30th and details can be found at the forum. Please everyone, let your voice be heard and come choose your favorite nominees and recognize them.**

**New interviews are posted on "Chit Chat" with our very talented co-authors: MissdaVinci77, ChristyKateBrewster, Hopeless-Romantic-Daydreamer, Luna Argenta and jungleanimal. Check them as well as several of our other nominees out. We'll be adding more as we draw closer to the end of the awards!**

**Thanks to everyone that continues to read, review alert and favorite...we truly appreciate each one of you!**

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Eight**

The moment she felt Aaron's surprising soft lips tentatively touch hers, Jennifer Jareau felt like she had suddenly come home. His warmth seemed to seep into her, warming her when she hadn't even realized she had been cold. And she couldn't stop herself from pressing closer…from seeking him. Snaking her arms around his broad shoulders, she moaned against his lips as his hand settled against her waist, tucking her closer.

But suddenly she felt his hands falter as he pulled away, his lips easing from hers. "Aaron?" JJ murmured, opening her eyes to stare into his dark gaze. "Did I do something wrong?"

Scrubbing a hand over his cheek, Hotch winced as he heard the worried, hurt tone in her soft voice. "No, JJ, but I think I did. I shouldn't have let that happen. You're not in any shape to be dealing with this tonight." Staring down into her glittering blue orbs, he mentally chastised himself for putting her in this position. He was supposed to be the level-headed one in this scenario, wasn't he? And yet, he had allowed himself to succumb to those pent-up feelings that he'd attempted to ignore for so long…and at exactly the wrong time.

Shifting against him, JJ glanced up into his impassive face, faintly cursing the dim room and the shadows surrounding them. Normally a difficult man to read on a normal day, her precarious emotions and night shrouded around them made an already difficult task even more impossible. Of course, knowing him as she did, she also realized that he'd only show her, or anyone for that matter, what he wanted them to see, his innermost thoughts and feelings a closely guarded secret.

"I-I'm sorry, Hotch," JJ whispered, stiffening as attempted to move away from that comforting warmth his arms provided. What the hell had she been thinking? Of course, that answer was patently obvious...she hadn't been.

Grimacing as he watched JJ's protective shields threatening to fall into place once again, Hotch tightened the arm he had draped around her, unable to release her entirely. "There's nothing for you to feel sorry for, JJ. I just...I couldn't stand it if you thought later that I was trying to take advantage of an unstable situation. Kissing you...it tests my control..."

"What?" JJ questioned, shocked by his husky admission. Had her normally staid boss just confided that she affected him? Had she really just heard that? In a world already spinning wildly out of control for her, she fought to maintain her balance. Now, the one stable thing she thought she knew was telling her that she could influence his control... "I'm such an idiot," she murmured, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

Hotch's heart constricted as he watched the confusion shadowing her face. Damn it, how the hell did he convince her that he didn't want to reject her without taking advantage of the situation? And why the hell did she have to look so hauntingly beautiful, sitting beside him, shattered and broken? "JJ, no," he whispered cupping her cheek and turning her face back to his. "I...," he began, halting abruptly as the dim light caught the sheen of tears standing in her eyes.

Shit, his mind whispered. He was lost, floundering in an ocean of emotion that he'd spent years trying to deny. Anger at Will's betrayal of her trust, worry for Henry's well being, and outright lust for the pale beauty in front of him warred for dominance within his battered heart. She'd been through so much in such a short period of time...and with her typical style, she'd attempted to shield the rest of the world from her pain. But, now, in the still room, he could see all the cumulative heartache of the past months reflected in her eyes.

And the only thing on earth he wanted to do was eradicate it, to offer her some small measure of comfort and assure her that she wasn't alone.

JJ watched as the hard angles of Hotch's face seemed to soften, his eyes darkening. Swallowing, she lifted a shaky hand to touch the plane of one masculine cheek , her fingertips skimming the five o'clock shadow against his jaw as their eyes met for a charged moment. "I just want to forget...for just a few minutes, I don't want to think anymore. Help me," she begged. "Please, Aaron..." she whispered, her pleas cut off by his descending lips.

Given the circumstance and her state of mind, Hotch knew he had no right to taste heaven on earth, but as her lips opened underneath his, his mind processed the simple fact that that was what he was experiencing. He tried to restrain his long dormant libido as his lips caressed hers, his kiss tentative...almost hesitant at first… but as he felt the warm smooth slide of her tongue against his, primal urges rose to the fore, dominating him.

For her part, JJ gasped in surprise as his lips covered hers. Swiftly, however, coherent thought fled her overtaxed mind and feminine instincts overwhelmed whatever rational thought processes she had left. Pressing closer to his solid chest as his tongue danced with hers, she tried to latch onto one lucid idea, but the powerful sensations he evoked in her body inundated her.

It felt good. His lips molded hers to his, his tongue stroking sensuously against her, playing an intimate game of cat and mouse. Unconsciously, she buried one hand in his hair as his hands pulled her closer, his touch sure and strong.

Tearing his lips from hers, Hotch trailed warm lips down the column of her neck, delighting in the sound of her soft moan. Licking the pounding pulse in her neck, her impatient whimper of pleasure threatened to undo him as she thrust her breasts against him, arching in his arms.

"Yes," she breathed unevenly, the feel of his damp lips against her neck sending shivers of satisfaction down her spine. "Don't stop, Aaron," she panted as one heavy hand found the curve of her breast, squeezing gently.

The sound of his Christian name from her lips was like a glass of icy water in his face. Freezing as she writhed against his hand, he blinked quickly, forcing himself to take a mental step away from her. Dropping his hand away from her firm breast as if stung, he swallowed painfully. Jesus, what was he doing?

"A-aaron," JJ murmured uncertainly, gazing up at him.

Stroking her pale cheek gently, Hotch whispered, "We can't do this, JJ."

"Yes, we can," JJ denied, her need to lose herself in something...anything that would carry her away from the all too real pain she felt almost a tangible need within her.

A lesser man would take what she offered. Greedily. Hungrily. But staring into her cerulean eyes, Hotch could only shake his head. Above any and everything, he valued this normally strong woman's friendship. He wouldn't ruin it by taking something she was ready to give freely offer.

She wasn't herself tonight. Her heightened emotions were out of control. No one, including him, could expect her to make rational decisions now.

And he wouldn't allow her...or himself…to do something that could destroy their friendship. No matter how much he wanted to abandon good sense and bury himself within her.

"Sweetheart," he whispered, drawing her against his chest, "you know this wouldn't be right. You'd hate yourself and me, too, if we let it happen. And that isn't something I'm prepared to risk. Not like this."

Shakily inhaling his spicy scent, JJ squeezed her eyes shut. Oh, God, what had she almost done? And how the hell could she have allowed herself to feel so good, for even an instant, when her baby was out there somewhere?

"JJ?" Hotch prompted when he felt her shudder against his chest.

"You're right," she nodded, her words muffled as her tears fell. "I know you're right. I'm so sorry."

"You've never had anything to be sorry about, JJ," Hotch replied softly, tightening his arms around her protectively. "Not where I'm concerned," he whispered into her hair.

And as she cried herself back to sleep in his arms, Hotch managed to grasp one clear thought.

Sometimes, nobility sucked.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: Hello, wonderful readers. At any rate, we have just a few announcements for everyone today.**_

_**IMPORTANT: WE HAVE 18 DAYS LEFT TO VOTE! LET'S ALL GET MOTIVATED!**_

_**First, please remember to try and spare a few moments over the upcoming three weeks and VOTE for your favorite authors and stories in the "Profiler's Choice Awards" at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. You have through the end of November 30, 2010 to let your vote be heard and we want to hear from each one of you. If you don't know much about forums, links can be found through either my profile (ilovetvalot) or my awesome co-author (tonnie2001969). Remember, anyone that wants to help advertise the awards has our unending gratitude and there is also a short blurb you can use on our profile pages.**_

_**Second, we also have a new fortune cookie prompt for you at the forum compliments of our "Fortune Cookie Friday post (Sorry, we forgot to advertise it yesterday). And we also have great new interviews with several of our nominees. Today, we are "getting to know" the following: b-mystique, Nagen66, Monkeywand, and Hidge. More interviews are coming soon!**_

_**Many thanks to everyone still reading these stories. We really appreciate you. Now, on with the show!**_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Nine**

Settling into the leather seat of the jumbo jet liner, JJ let out a deep breath as she dutifully snapped the wide belt buckle into place. The roiling in her stomach had nothing to do with the coming flight, but far more to do with the coming battle, she thought tiredly as she leaned her head back against the padded headrest.

At least she would get to see her baby soon. Just a few more hours, she promised herself. Just a few more short hours and she could hold her precious little one again…and this time, she was never going to let him out of her sight again. That was a promise she was making to herself and to him…and one that she fully intended to keep

Hearing the rustling of papers to her side, she glanced over at the older man who was seated next to the small port window. While she wasn't exactly sure what she had been expecting in her new attorney, the legal version of Jack LaLanne had not been at the foremost of her expectations. But if Rossi was correct, and she was certain that he was, the barrister was a family law genius…and that's all that mattered now.

At Hotch's suggestion, her new attorney had been seated on one side of her, with Hotch and Rossi right across the small aisle. And while she would have much preferred the BAU jet, she wasn't going to be choosy about any form of transportation that would get her quickly to her baby. Time was too precious to waste on anything else…and she was never going to make that mistake again.

A voice from beside her broke through her deep thoughts as she heard Aaron's solid timbre. "Everything okay, JJ?" he asked, his voice low as he searched her obviously worn face. Bluish shadows tinged the hollows beneath her eyes, a result of her predominantly sleepless night.

"I'll be fine as soon as I see Henry," JJ replied, concentrating on breathing slowly through the wave of nausea currently gripping her. Her world was spinning madly...but if she could just get through this flight, there was hope. There had to be. She didn't think she'd survive if there wasn't.

"Just a couple of more hours, JJ," Hotch soothed, nodding at the flight attendant that passed his aisle seat.

His warm tone sent a shiver through her body as she hunched in her seat. Squeezing her eyes shut, his voice echoed in her mind. He'd used that velvety smooth voice last night. Inwardly cringing, she still couldn't believe the way she'd acted...the way she'd thrown herself at him. It had been totally unlike her...of course, she wasn't "her" anymore. She hadn't been since she'd come home to an empty crib.

But still, that was no excuse.

Hotch, of course, had been a gentleman. He'd responded...but then again, any man would when a woman is grinding against them, but he'd stopped them...her...from doing something she'd have surely regretted. And then, he'd held her, allowing her to cry her pain into his broad chest.

She knew she'd have to deal with these spiraling feelings she had...just not today. Today, she needed to focus on who was truly the important factor in this scenario.

Her son.

Hearing the portly lawyer stirring beside her, his hands closing her file with a flick of the wrist, JJ turned toward the older man. "Well?" she whispered, the one word holding all of her hopes and worries.

"Well, we've got this one today won," Max Carlson said confidently, his eyes raking his pale new client. "But, Ms. Jareau, I need to make you aware that all our battles won't be this easily maneuvered."

"What do you mean?" JJ asked faintly, her fingernails digging into the leather upholstery of her seat's armrest, her body desperate for some form of stability.

"I mean," the attorney said slowly, his steel grey eyes boring into hers, "that your former partner, Mr. LaMontagne, could make a valid argument for retaining custody when this comes before the court.

JJ felt as if all the oxygen had been sucked from her body. "But, he can't," she gasped, panic welling inside her at the lawyer's grim warning. "I'm a good mother! I've never abused or put my baby at risk!"

"I didn't say that you had, Ms. Jareau," Mr. Carlson replied, his voice heavily weighted as he maintained eye contact.

"Max, go easy," Dave said, leaning forward in his seat to glare at his old friend. "She's had a hell of a night."

"If you wanted an attorney that sugarcoated things and painted the world in bright colors, you called the wrong guy," Max replied plainly, flicking his eyes toward the other man before once again focusing on his client. "I'm a realist. The question is, do you want to win or do you want to feel better, Ms. Jareau?"

JJ felt Hotch's solid hand move to cover hers, his arm reaching across the aisle. Unable to speak, she looked up at Hotch with wide eyes. "I...I...," she tried to speak.

Meeting JJ's gaze for a brief second, Aaron squeezed her fingers reassuringly. "Tell us what we need to do in order to win, Max. Failure isn't an option for any of us," his authoritative voice said calmly.

Satisfied with that response, Max nodded approvingly. "That's the right answer," he agreed. Looking at the pale woman beside him, Max softened his voice marginally. "I'm not trying to scare you, Ms..."

"JJ," JJ whispered, shaking her head. "Call me JJ," she ordered, trying to control the tremble in her voice.

"JJ, then. As I was saying, I'm not trying to scare you. I'm trying to prepare you. Based on what I've read and what Dave has told me, this situation has the potential to turn fairly ugly. Especially if Mr. LaMontagne chooses to accuse you of being an unfit parent."

"But I'm not!" JJ denied once again, stiffening at the mere thought of being anything less than what her son needed.

"While I agree with you, and commend you for having a successful career and a happy healthy son, you should know that there are judges out there that would see leaving your child as often as you do as a form of abandonment. If we went before the wrong arbitrator...it could go badly for us. At the very least, your child's father could retain primary custody."

"No!" JJ returned, jerking in her seat at the thought of her baby living with a man that obviously only wanted to use him as a pawn.

Wrapping an arm around JJ, Hotch leaned forward in his seat to level Max with an intense stare. "All right, Max. You've warned us regarding what might happen. Tell us how we can prevent it," Aaron ordered in a hard voice.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: Hello, wonderful readers. At any rate, we have just a few announcements for everyone today.**_

_**IMPORTANT: TIME IS RUNNING OUT!**_

_**WE HAVE 11 DAYS LEFT TO VOTE! LET'S ALL GET MOTIVATED!**_

_**First, please remember to try and spare a few moments over the upcoming three weeks and VOTE for your favorite authors and stories in the "Profiler's Choice Awards" at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. You have through the end of November 30, 2010 to let your vote be heard and we want to hear from each one of you. If you don't know much about forums, links can be found through either my profile (ilovetvalot) or my awesome co-author (tonnie2001969). Remember, anyone that wants to help advertise the awards has our unending gratitude and there is also a short blurb you can use on our profile pages.**_

_**Thank you to everyone taking the time to vote and advertise for us. We appreciate each and every one of you. The responses are starting to roll in and we have a tight race running in several categories. Let your opinion be heard. It is not necessary to vote in EVERY category. If you only read certain pairings, feel free to only vote in those areas. The important thing is to vote.**_

_**Free one-shots to the next five people to cast their votes...any pairing and three prompts of your choosing (I'll use two!). Let's all get on the ball and have some fun!**_

_**Second, we also have great new interviews with several of our nominees. Today, we are "getting to know" specerfan109. More interviews are coming soon!**_

_**And we just want to take an extra moment to let our readers know how much we enjoy hearing from them, so please, take a second and shoot us a private message or review. We'd love to hear from you!**_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Ten**

"I think you already know the answer to that question, Aaron. As I recall, you sat in my family law class at Georgetown," Max replied, his cool green eyes meeting Aaron's fierce stare without blinking.

Jerking her head back and forth between the two men, JJ frowned. "Well, I wasn't there," she said sharply. "And since I'm your client, I think I deserve to know the answer to that question."

Smiling grimly, Max nodded, his eyes leveling on his newest client. "Yes, you do, Ms. Jareau."

"Then tell me," JJ bit out, her fingers clenching at the leather armrest. "How do I stop Will from winning custody of my son? How do I stop a judge from assuming he'll make a better parent than I do?"

"I won't lie to you, Ms. Jareau. It's an extremely complicated issue," Max replied severely, his eyes sizing up the woman in front of him.

"Simplify it, Max," Dave ordered, taking mercy on the fragile woman across from him, well aware of the emotions that were hovering just below the surface.

"Quickly," Hotch added, his jaw tensing as he linked his fingers with JJ's, stilling her frantic movement.

Ignoring the threat shining in each of his client's protectors' eyes, Max stared at Jennifer Jareau. "Well, first, you are going to have to reevaluate your career choice, Ms. Jareau. There's no way a judge will possibly look favorably on a parent that spends as much time as you do away from your child." Pausing for a moment to ensure he had her full attention, he then added, "Especially when Mr. LaMontagne has a job that will allow him to develop a normal schedule for your son."

"I need to quit?" JJ asked weakly, her eyes widening as she tried to comprehend the entire situation.

"That's not what he said, JJ," Hotch soothed, his thumb stroking her hand.

"No, that's not what I said. But, if a more amenable schedule can't be put into place for you, I would advise it," Max replied calmly as he glanced from listener to listener.

"We can work around it," Hotch stated firmly, his mind already working to coordinate a way JJ could do her job from Quantico. Hell, at this point, he'd happily develop a plan to have her work from the moon if that's what was required.

"Good," Max nodded, his one word succinct reply hanging in the air.

"What else?" JJ whispered, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "It can't be that simple," she said, looking up at the portly lawyer beside her. "Is it?"

"I'm afraid not. But, I'm not entirely certain how far you'd be willing to go here, Ms. Jareau. Exactly how determined are you to retain full custody?"

"I want primary custody of my son, Mr. Carlson," JJ said, her voice unwavering as she straightened her shoulders. "And I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to achieve that. If you know of a sure fire way to ensure that, I want to know what it is."

Hearing the resolution in the young woman's words, Max nodded slowly. "What I'm going to suggest might not sound exactly ethical, but based on the preliminary investigation that I've done on your child's father, I think I should put it on the table."

Frowning, Hotch eyed his one-time professor warily. "What have you found, Max?"

"Wait!" JJ interjected, her eyes widening, her eyes flickering from Max to Aaron and back again. "You're investigating Will?"

"I'm investigating anyone involved with this case, Ms. Jareau," Max countered, peering over at her. "I want to know about any skeleton that could be in anyone's closet that could affect this case. You can't afford to be blindsided."

Blinking rapidly as her mind struggled to process what the elder man beside her was saying, she heard Hotch's steady voice say, "JJ, it's standard operating procedure in these kind of cases."

Nodding as she tried to regain her equilibrium, something in Max's former statement finally pierced the haze of fog her thoughts were shrouded within. "You found something, didn't you?"

Lifting one eyebrow, Max nodded slowly. "Your former lover has been seen in several positions that could be seen as...questionable."

"Questionable?" JJ echoed, her heart beating a little faster, worry and fear starting to climb up her spine . "Questionable, how, Mr. Carlson?"

"Women, Ms. Jareau. Mr. LaMontagne was met at the airport by a female friend. A female friend that he had seen earlier in the week in D.C."

"You think he was having an affair," JJ whispered, swallowing hard as she finally understood.

Nodding, Max said softly, "He'll tell the judge she understood him. His girlfriend had abandoned him and that she was wonderful with his child...In short, he'll make her out to be your replacement...your stable, present replacement."

"No," JJ whispered, the thought of Henry finding another woman preferable to her shredding her heart.

"Yes," Max countered. "And, the judge will eat it up. A stable couple of parents up against a single mother whose job makes her unavailable to meet a child's needs...it won't look good."

Struggling against her rising hysteria, JJ ground out, her fingers clenching tighter at Aaron's warm hand, "And how exactly would you suggest I solve that problem, Mr. Carlson?"

"Do you want an honest answer to that question?" her lawyer replied, his voice level and calm.

"Max, cut to the chase," Dave directed gruffly, glaring over at his long-time friend.

"Legally, I can't recommend that you...pursue a relationship in order to win custody of your son. But, I can tell you that the court does look more favorably on a parent that is in a healthy, established relationship. Preferably married with a clean background," Max explained seriously.

"So, what you're telling me is that in order to keep my son with me, I need to manufacture a husband with a pristine background?" JJ asked incredulously, her lips pressing tightly together as she stared in amazement at the so-called legal expert. "Would you like me to pull a rabbit out of my ass, too?"

Lips twisting, Max bit back a chuckle. "Something like, JJ. Remember, you wanted me to be straight with you," he reminded her sympathetically.

"Forgive me...I thought you'd actually suggest something I was capable of doing," JJ moaned, flopping back against her seat and shaking her head. "Seems to me, I'm putting a band-aid on a gaping wound here. It sounds like you think he's already won."

"That's not true," Max shook his head as he reached for his coffee cup on the small tray in front of him. "But I have to give you the best AND worst case scenarios."

"JJ, breath," Hotch ordered softly as he stared down at his friend's pale face, squeezing her fingers again. "We haven't lost anything yet."

"No, you haven't," Dave said slowly, leaning forward in his seat. "We'll figure something out."

"How?" JJ asked, her panicked voice rising an octave in the small confined space. "You heard him," she said, her wide eyes meeting Dave's as she looked around Aaron. "Unless I can find and cuckold some poor, unsuspecting bastard into marrying me before this goes before the court, I could very well lose the only person in the world that keeps me sane!"

"Then that's what we do," Hotch's solemn voice cut in evenly.

"What?" JJ asked blankly, turning her head toward the stoic man beside her, once again confused beyond reason by the sudden turn of events.

"Yeah, what?" Dave asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"We get JJ married," Hotch clarified, settling in his seat as he felt three sets of eyes boring into him.

"And who do you suggest that lucky groom be?" JJ asked sarcastically, pulling her hand away from Aaron as she threw her hands into the air. "Santa Claus? The Easter Bunny? The freaking Tooth Fairy?"

"No one quite so popular," Hotch said dryly, meeting JJ's blue gaze. "I'm suggesting me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Also, we're drawing near the close of our first annual Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Awards. WE CURRENTLY HAVE ****FOUR**** DAYS LEFT TO VOTE FOR OUR FAVORITE AUTHORS AND STORIES. Please remember to try and spare a few moments over the upcoming days and ****VOTE**** for your favorite authors and stories in the "Profiler's Choice Awards" at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. You have through the end of November 30, 2010 to let your voice and vote be heard, and we want to hear from each one of you. If you don't know much about forums, links can be found through either my profile (ilovetvalot) or my awesome co-author (tonnie2001969). Please send your votes to the PM listed in the rules (found on the forum) or your ballot can't be counted! Remember, anyone that wants to help advertise the awards has our unending gratitude, and there is also a short blurb you can use on our profile pages.**

**Want to win some free Christmas cash? We're giving away a $5 Amazon gift card to the 200th voter in the Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds ****Fanfic. net**** Awards (funded by the moderators). We have well over one hundred voters already, so who knows...you could be the 200th and win the awesome Amazon card!**

**Also...since we deeply appreciate everyone who has voted and will vote...we are also giving away another $5 gift card to a lucky voter that we will draw randomly. This could be voter number one..seventy-four...or three hundred! Both gift cards will be sent by email, so you don't have to share any personal information to claim your prize! We will notify the winners by PM when the awards are complete.**

**We also want to take a moment and remind all those participants that have signed up for the Criminal Minds Christmas Fic Gift Exchange that we have just over a month to complete our gifts and publish them for our recipients. If anyone has any questions, please contact us via private message.**

**We also have a new interview with fellow author, Laurella. Please check it out.**

**And finally, we'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for their continued support of our stories. We truly appreciate each review, favorite, alert and private message. It means a lot to us. Please let us continue to hear from each of you!**

**

* * *

**

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Eleven**

"That could work," Dave nodded agreeably, tapping his finger against the leather upholstery of his seat contemplatively. "No one could deny Aaron Hotchner would be a stabilizing force within a child's life," he remarked to Max.

"Again," Max said, shifting in his seat as he leaned around to meet Dave's eyes, "Legally, I can't propose the...relationship, but, if JJ were my daughter, I would certainly see the merit in Agent Hotchner's suggestion."

"Wha-...I..." JJ sputtered, her eyes wide as she looked from one man's face to another, her tenuous control slipping even more from her fingertips. "You're both endorsing this crazy idea?" she gaped, her fingers clenching the leather armrest. "He wasn't even serious," she babbled, turning to Hotch, her eyes wide. "Were you?"

"Actually," Hotch replied carefully, nodding as he met JJ's saucer-sized gaze, "Yes, I was, JJ. What Max says makes sense. And right now, we need to use any advantage that we have."

"So you're really suggesting that we..." JJ trailed off, her voice unable to speak the words aloud.

"Consider the possibility that Max's recommendation..."

"I did NOT recommend anything," Max interjected sharply, his eyes condemning Hotch. "I merely stated the benefit of being perceived to be in a committed, stable relationship by the court."

"Whatever," Dave snorted, rolling his eyes. "Jen," Dave said, leaning forward to see the young woman, "who better to be seen as your partner than DC's moral compass," he asked, nodding at Hotch. "Every judge in DC knows his name...in a good way."

"Unlike you," Max mocked, shooting Dave a pointed look.

Rolling his eyes again, Dave snorted as he tapped his foot against the metal rail of the seat in front of him. "Note that I didn't volunteer to marry her...though I will if Aaron doesn't."

Jaw dropping as she stared at Dave, JJ shook her head dumbly. Had she really just been proposed to twice in the last ten minutes? By the two most eligible bachelors in the FBI?

"Aaron will," Hotch said firmly with a hard look at Dave's dancing eyes. "If JJ accepts," he amended as JJ's shocked eyes swung toward him again.

"Have every one of you lost your minds?" JJ asked, her voice filled with sheer disbelief. "You can't seriously be suggesting that this is my best course of action, are you?" she inquired, turning her gaze toward the portly lawyer beside her.

"That depends on how badly you want to win, Ms. Jareau," Max replied softly. "I can't advocate that you enter into a marriage of convenience, but I won't sit here and deny that it will help your case in court. Being the wife of one of the FBI's most capable and well known agents...it wouldn't hurt."

"Hotch," JJ whispered, swinging her head back to the dark headed man beside her, "I don't...I haven't...oh God," she muttered, pressing a hand to her stomach as the color fled her cheeks, "I feel sick!"

Splaying a wide hand against her back, Hotch gently guided her head between her legs. "Take some deep breaths, JJ," he soothed, rubbing his hand in a circular motion as he glared at Dave and Max. "None of this needs to be decided today," he comforted, looking meaningfully over her body at her attorney. "Today, we concentrate on getting Henry back in your arms where he belongs, okay? Everything else will wait."

"Agent Hotchner is right," Max said, catching on fast to the younger agent's unspoken commands. "For the time being, the law is unequivocally on your side, Ms. Jareau."

Slowly raising her head, JJ inhaled deeply as she willed her heart to slow down. "I'm sorry," she whispered, staring at her knees. "My mind just can't process anything else until I see my baby."

"That's understandable," Max offered gently. "And I'm sorry if I overwhelmed you, Ms. Jareau. But part of my job...the hardest part of my job...is to make you aware of all the possible ramifications."

"And you've done that," Hotch said, his voice low over the roar of the plane's engines. "You can stop now."

"I need to use the ladies' room," JJ huffed, feeling as though all the oxygen was being sucked out of the plane's cabin as she rose abruptly, stepping around Hotch's legs in one smooth motion. "I'll be right back."

Staring at JJ's retreating back, Hotch murmured, "Enough, Max. She's had enough for now."

"You need to think like an attorney right now, Aaron," Max retorted, his voice hardening once again now that his client was out of hearing. "You aren't going to do this woman any good if you bury your head in the sand right alongside her. She needs to see the reality of this situation."

"She does," Hotch said grimly, his dark eyes flashing as he felt his protective hackles rising. "And, she'll see the wisdom you're offering her shortly. But for now, her arms ache with emptiness. Let her fill them with her son before you push any further."

"I'm not the push she needs," Max stated evenly. "It's you and Dave that she'll listen to," he said, jerking his head at the other man. "You two are going to have to convince her everything I'm saying is valid. And between the three of us," he said significantly, "somebody needs to marry her. FAST. And make it look real. Like a true, honest to God love match."

"Won't be hard for him," Dave murmured tellingly with a nod at Hotch, his eyes gleaming as he fought a smirk. "He's been half in love with our JJ for years."

"Is that so?" Max drawled, looking at Aaron expectantly. A love match would definitely inspire confidence in a judge. Especially if Aaron Hotchner was the guy in love. And unless he was going blind, the concern and anger Max felt radiating from the younger man was a definitive indicator of a deeper emotion.

"Shut up," Hotch ground out, his fist clenching at his side. "Both of you." God knew, he wasn't ready to address his feelings for JJ with himself yet, let alone the two old gossips staring at him. "Everyone involved is going to do whatever necessary to ensure Henry's safety and JJ's sanity. And if that means marrying her, I will. But drop it for now. When the time is right, I'll address the issue with her again. But unless you want her throwing herself out of the plane minus a parachute, you won't bring it up again until we get Henry back."

"Fine," Max muttered, "but act fast, Aaron. We're not in a position where she can afford to waste any time," he warned dourly.

"Leave it for now, Max," Dave recommended calmly, watching as Hotch's face became thunderous. "Else, you may be the one leaving the plane without a parachute."

**Sweet Silver Lining**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Just a reminder, December 25th is right around the corner. Everyone that signed up for the CM Christmas Fic Exchange, please remember your stories. We want this to be a WONDERFUL gift experience for all involved. If you have any questions, feel free to pm either myself (ilovetvalot) or tonnie2001969.**_

_**Finally, if any of you have any idea for issues/activities that you'd like to see "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum tackle in the form of discussion threads and/or challenges, please let us know. We want to bring you all some really fun threads in the New Year!**_

_**As always, thank you to every reader, reviewer, favoriter, and alerter that enjoys our stories. Hearing from each of you means a great deal. Now, on with our story!**_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Twelve**

An hour and a half later, the four crusaders pulled their rented SUV in front of the address that Penelope Garcia's unparalleled talent had unearthed. The simple, nondescript row house in mid-New Orleans seemed perfectly normal, a family residence in a family neighborhood. And yet, JJ knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that her son didn't belong anywhere near here. Not at all.

"How much longer?" JJ asked impatiently from the backseat as she stared at the dwelling that hopefully held her baby within its depths. She virtually vibrated with the need to leap out of the car and barrel into the home in front of them, to kick down the door and run through the hallways until she saw Henry's beautiful face.

Scanning the temporary order for custody in his hands, Max Carlson glanced over his shoulder at his young client. "JJ, I need you to remain calm here. We're going to do this by the book. You'll thank me later once we have this whole thing behind us."

"Yeah, right," JJ snorted, staring longingly at the steps leading to the door as she felt Hotch's warm hand surround hers, squeezing gently.

"We need to wait for the police escort before we approach, JJ. Later, when we're in court, we want to be able to say we followed every step and procedure," Hotch explained gently, his voice quiet and sure in the silent vehicle as he watched her face tighten even more.

Tearing her gaze from the window, JJ looked at Hotch, his easy use of the word "we" echoing in her ears. Analyze it later, JJ, she told herself firmly, her heart beating faster as his dark eyes met hers. Right now, you have to concentrate on getting your baby back in your arms. Licking her dry lips, she nodded. "Okay, Hotch," she whispered, her words scratchy as she tried to regain control of her escalating emotions. A part of her knew that every action he'd taken since she'd shown up, hysterical, in his office had been in her best interest. She'd always instinctively trusted his judgment. Allowing him to guide her now made sense. She'd question herself later about these odd feelings that welled through her when he looked at her like that. Now, she had bigger concerns.

Tapping his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel, Dave grumbled, "Personally, I say you people should have let me call in a few favors from some of my less savory connections. We'd have all been home by now if I had."

Frowning, Max glared at Dave, his attorney's gaze perfected. "I can't hear that!"

"Then don't listen," Dave drawled sardonically, ignoring his long-time friend's sanctioning tone.

"I'm your lawyer, asshole. I can't know if you're planning on committing a crime," Max retorted.

"You're my divorce attorney. Trust me, I promise not to marry LaMontagne. You will never need to defend me," Dave smiled coldly. "I might, however, need your reference to a good criminal attorney if you don't do your job."

"Enough," Hotch said softly from the back seat, watching JJ's face tighten as she turned toward the window again.

Silence reigned for a few moments as Max finished reviewing the file in his hands. "Okay, everybody, this order is airtight."

"There was a doubt?" JJ all but yelled, her heart beating faster that another impediment might hamper her from getting to her son.

"I wanted to be sure, JJ," Max replied calmly, turning to look at JJ over the headrest. "In these kinds of circumstance, there's no such thing as being too cautious. But, we're good to go as soon as the Sheriff of this parish appears. But, I want to go over this again," he said, shifting his gaze to each occupant of the SUV. "I do the talking. JJ, you need to say as little as possible once we're inside. From here on out, I'm your mouth. You speak through me. That's what I'm here for."

"I don't care what you say as long as I walk out of there with my baby," JJ replied, wrapping her arms around herself as she gazed at the house again.

"I understand that. You feel that way now. But, I know from experience, these kinds of confrontations can very quickly become emotional. We do not want this situation to escalate. Our goal is to deliver the order for custody and retrieve your little boy. Everything else can wait until we're in court in front of the judge."

"JJ puts on a professional face for a living, Max," Hotch quietly defended her, his dark eyes trained on the attorney sitting in the front seat. "She knows when to keep her mouth shut."

"This isn't a professional setting, Aaron," Max countered, his tone even but professional. "If Mr. LaMontagne chooses to begin making this personal..."

"...then we get to kill him," Dave finished smoothly, his smile cold.

"Do you want to wait in the car?" Max asked huffily, throwing a harried glance at the other man. "I'm beginning to think it might be safer. For all of us."

"Dave will behave," Hotch stated evenly. "Or I'll kill him," he said meaningfully, fully prepared to follow through on his threat. Nothing was going to stand between JJ and her child for much longer. Not even a well-meaning colleague cum friend.

"You, too," Max said, narrowing his gaze on Hotch. "I understand that all of you consider each other family, and I respect that. Hell, I even admire it. But right now, nobody makes a move that I don't personally approve. Are we all in agreement?"

Hotch, JJ and Dave nodded in unison, although Dave's agreement was accompanied by a less-than-patient grutn.

"Good," Max replied with a satisfied inclination of his graying head. "Our flight is already booked back to DC?" he asked.

"Yeah. We're on the two o'clock flight," Dave replied, mentally thanking their technical genius for finding the perfect time schedule with less than cooperative airlines.

"All right," Max said approvingly. "Then, we'll discuss our next move on the way home. And we will be revisiting our discussion on those earlier alternatives I mentioned on the way here," he said, his eyes meeting Hotch's in silent understanding.

"On the way home," Hotch agreed softly. Glancing at JJ, he was relieved to see that she was no longer paying attention, her thoughts consumed by her sole need to hold her son. Huddled against the door, she looked small...fragile… and the need to protect her at all costs filled him. Not an altogether unfamiliar sensation, he admitted to himself. Dave hadn't been wrong is his assessment on the plane. He had been half in love with JJ for years. But never had he ever dreamed he'd be on the verge of proposing marriage to her.

Squeezing her eyes shut as the men's voice continued droning on, JJ wondered why they couldn't all just stop. She understood their need to arrange her life at the moment. God knew, she'd made a mess of it. But if they could just put it on hold until she was with Henry again, she'd cope so much better with the situation.

Lost in her thoughts, it took JJ a moment to process Rossi's voice saying, "Here he comes." Jerking her head toward the house, she realized it wasn't Will he was referring to. The police escort had arrived.

"We can go now?" she asked, her voice desperate, her eyes now trained on the black and white vehicle sliding in beside them.

"We can go now," Max confirmed. "Get on your game faces, people," he ordered, opening his door with an unusually loud click. "It's time to play ball."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hold on folks, this is a long note today! First, Tonnie and I would like to announce that signups for Chit Chat on Author's Corner's January Challenge-The Happy New Year's Challenge are open thru December 30, 2010. Simply swing by the forum (you can link to it thru our profile pages) and sign up with the pairing you'd like to see written and three prompts associated with the holiday. On Jan 1, 2011, you'll be assigned a random pairing (not the one you usually write) and three prompts to write by January 30.**_

_**Second, I have a question for my readers. I truly enjoyed last night's CM episode, "What Happens at Home" and the introduction of the character Agent Ashley Seaver. I intend to do some stories with her character incorporated into a pairing and I'd like to know who you guys would like to see me pair her with. I know the obvious choice is Reid, but what about Hotch or Rossi. Anybody that knows my work knows I'm a sucker for older man/younger woman pairings. So, shoot me a pm or review and let me know what you think. I think the world of you guys and value your opinions!**_

_**Just a reminder, December 25th is right around the corner. Everyone that signed up for the CM Christmas Fic Exchange, please remember your stories. We want this to be a WONDERFUL gift experience for all involved. If you have any questions, feel free to pm either myself (ilovetvalot) or tonnie2001969.**_

_**In other forum news, please check out our newest discussion thread, "Serious vs. Light - Which gets the most response?" It is a discussion of serious vs. light stories and the response they get from readers. We also have new interviews with Clarebones and musicxlife4 up for your reading pleasure.**_

_**Also please check out the discussion thread entitled, "The Fine Line Between T and M ratings". There's a great ongoing discussion there, too.**_

_**Finally, if any of you have any idea for issues/activities that you'd like to see "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum tackle in the form of discussion threads and/or challenges, please let us know. We want to bring you all some really fun threads in the New Year!**_

_**As always, thank you to every reader, reviewer, and person that favorites or alerts one of our stories. Hearing from each of you means a great deal to each of us. We truly value your thoughts and opinions. Now, on with our story!**_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Thirteen**

It seemed like the most natural thing in the world to slip her hand into Aaron Hotchner's as she climbed from the SUV, his warm palm clasping hers a solid reminder that she wasn't alone in this. His touch anchored her to the moment, calming her in a way nothing else could have done. Turning her gaze toward the structure in front of her, her heart suddenly beat faster even though she knew he was right there beside her.

"Take a deep breath, JJ," Hotch said, his voice low and calm against her ear, squeezing her fingers. "In just a few minutes, we'll be on our way back to the airport," he soothed, hoping with every fiber in his body that it was that simple. Watching the anguish she'd experienced for the last twenty some odd hours had been excruciating. He could only imagine what was going on inside her mind now.

Nodding, JJ began to follow her lawyer and the police officers slowly toward the steps leading to the front door of the normal-looking suburban home. "I've never been this frightened in my life, Hotch," she whispered, her nails digging into his hand as they drew closer to the door.

He hated hearing those words from her lips…mostly because he knew that not much scared the younger woman. She'd faced down rabid reporters and psychotic unsubs with grace and dignity. Hell, she was one of the few people he'd ever known to go toe to toe with Erin Strauss. JJ didn't balk and she didn't back down. To his knowledge, she'd never compromised her convictions. And to see her reduced to a shaking mass of raw nerve endings felt wrong on a guttural level. Opening his mouth to reply, Hotch paused as Max turned to face them at the bottom of the stoop.

"You two wait here until he opens the door; we don't want Miss Jareau to be the first thing he sees when he answers," Max directed, trying to eliminate any problems he might be able to potentially avoid.

"But," JJ objected, stiffening, "I want..."

"You want to listen to me right now, JJ," Max interrupted smoothly. "I've been doing this a long time. We'll walk away with your son, but if we can do that without creating a scene, in the long run, it will be best for everyone, your son included.

Her son. Those words echoed in her ears as she stared into the older man's grey eyes. She could hold herself together just a little longer for him, couldn't she? If it was what was best for the tiny human being that she'd brought into the world. "Okay," JJ nodded. "Please, just hurry."

Glancing at Hotch and seeing his slight nod, Max watched the somber man slip a supportive arm around JJ's slim waist. "We're all going to present a united front, Miss Jareau, and by doing so, we'll win," he said, leaning forward to squeeze her forearm reassuringly, before turning and nodding toward the police officer waiting on the welcome mat.

"Go ahead," Max ordered the uniform clad man.

Holding her breath as the city officer rapped against the door with his baton, JJ held her breath as the door opened, a slim redhead filling the doorway. Eyebrows drawing together, she blinked. Had they gotten the wrong house, she asked herself desperately. Had this whole ordeal of a trip been for naught?

"Ma'am, My name is Officer Riddell," the cop stated, flashing his badge at the young woman standing framed in the doorway, "Is this Will LaMontagne's current residence?" the officer asked.

"Yes," the redhead drawled. "May I help you?" the woman asked, frowning at the officer as a child cried from inside.

Henry! Starting forward automatically when she recognized her son's wails, JJ felt Hotch's arm surround her waist, stalling her.

"We have to wait, JJ," Hotch murmured against her ear, tightening his fingers against her hip as he pulled her closer.

"I need to see Mr. LaMontagne, ma'am," the officer said sternly, his voice brooking no argument.

"He's not here right now," the woman replied, irritation clouding her voice.

"Who the hell has my son?" JJ whispered frantically, tugging against Hotch's grip as she heard another faint cry fill the air.

"Shhh," he soothed, watching Max move forward on the porch, the lawyer's presence a firm reminder of the seriousness of the situation.

"Ma'am, what's your name and what is your relation to Mr. LaMontagne?" the officer asked.

"Cynthia Lamb," she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I'm just a friend helping Will get back on his feet."

"Is Henry LaMontagne in residence here as well?" Max asked slowly, his voice deep and resonant as he stared intently at the woman looking impatiently over her shoulder back into the house.

"And what business is that of yours?" she snapped, turning back to glare at JJ's attorney.

"Answer the question, ma'am," the New Orleans officer demanded.

Face tightening, the redhead nodded. "Yes, he's here. I'm babysitting while Will runs some errands."

"Ma'am, I need you to step aside and surrender the child," Officer Riddell ordered calmly.

"What? No!" she shook her head furiously, stiffening her shoulders. "You can't take that baby! Will hasn't done anything wrong."

"Ms. Lamb," the officer stated evenly, "There is a temporary order in effect granting Jennifer Jareau, the boy's mother, custody until this case goes before a judge. Either surrender the child or I'm going to be forced into arresting you for obstruction of justice and kidnapping."

Eyes narrowing, Cynthia's eyes drifted over the officer's soldiers to where JJ stood at the bottom of the steps. "You bitch," she snarled as recognition dawned in her gaze, her hands dropping to her side and her fingers clenching into fists. "You just can't quit making a good man's life a living hell, can you?"

Looking over his shoulder, Max ordered, "Not a word, Ms. Jareau." Turning back to Cynthia, Max hardened his voice as he warned, "Ms. Lamb, I assure you, as Ms. Jareau's attorney, I'll have no problem filing those charges."

"Bastard," Cynthia spat angrily, glaring at Max as she accepted the order of custody Officer Riddell pressed into her hand.

"Just get the child, Ma'am," the officer directed tiredly, obviously well acquainted with these kinds of volatile situations.

Fuming, Cynthia hissed, "Wait here. All of you."

Catching the door as she began to close it in their faces, Officer Riddell shook his head. "The door remains open, Ms. Lamb. And I'll need to accompany you."

"For Christ's sake," Cynthia muttered with a snap, her fingers clenching around the piece of paper. "Fine."

Watching them both disappear, Hotch held JJ closer, her fingers gripping his with a fierceness. They were so close.

* * *

_A/N 2 - I just wanted our loyal readers to know that due to real life events (my husband is deploying to the war in Afghanistan earlier than anticipated), our stories' postings may be a little sporadic, especially our core. I hope you will be patient with me during this difficult time._

_Tracia_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note: Hold on folks, this is a long note today! First, Tonnie and I would like to announce that signups for Chit Chat on Author's Corner's January Challenge-The Happy New Year's Challenge are open thru December 30, 2010. Simply swing by the forum (you can link to it thru our profile pages) and sign up with the pairing you'd like to see written and three prompts associated with the holiday. On Jan 1, 2011, you'll be assigned a random pairing (not the one you usually write) and three prompts to write by January 30.**_

_**Second, I have a question for my readers. I truly enjoyed last night's CM episode, "What Happens at Home" and the introduction of the character Agent Ashley Seaver. I intend to do some stories with her character incorporated into a pairing and I'd like to know who you guys would like to see me pair her with. I know the obvious choice is Reid, but what about Hotch or Rossi. Anybody that knows my work knows I'm a sucker for older man/younger woman pairings. So, shoot me a pm or review and let me know what you think. I think the world of you guys and value your opinions!**_

_**Just a reminder, December 25th is right around the corner. WE HAVE JUST OVER ONE WEEK LEFT! Everyone that signed up for the CM Christmas Fic Exchange, please remember your stories. We want this to be a WONDERFUL gift experience for all involved. If you have any questions, feel free to pm either myself (ilovetvalot) or tonnie2001969.**_

_**In other forum news, please check out our newest discussion thread, "Serious vs. Light - Which gets the most response?" It is a discussion of serious vs. light stories and the response they get from readers. We also have new interviews with Clarebones and musicxlife4 up for your reading pleasure.**_

_**Also please check out the discussion thread entitled, "The Fine Line Between T and M ratings". There's a great ongoing discussion there, too.**_

_**Finally, if any of you have any idea for issues/activities that you'd like to see "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum tackle in the form of discussion threads and/or challenges, please let us know. We want to bring you all some really fun threads in the New Year!**_

_**As always, thank you to every reader, reviewer, and person that favorites or alerts one of our stories. Hearing from each of you means a great deal to each of us. We truly value your thoughts and opinions. Now, on with our story!**_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Five painfully long minutes later, Jennifer Jareau stood anxiously beside Aaron Hotchner, shifting impatiently on her feet, her fingers literally itching to wrap around her child. She had been patient for the first minute, knowing that the wheels of justice were turning as fast as possible. But when no sign of her son had been seen after four minutes, her heart had began pounding even louder in her ears as she fought the nausea rising in her stomach. What if something was wrong, her inner self demanded. What if that woman hadn't cared for her son properly? What is she tried to run out the back door with Henry? What if the officer found….

What if…what if… what if…

"Hang in there, JJ," Aaron murmured against her ear, his deep and even tone breaking through the litany of horrors threatening to overtake her mind.

"What's taking so long?" JJ complained hoarsely, her longing eyes never wavering from the still open front door.

"The officer is with her, JJ," Dave said quietly, his solid presence a comfort on her other side. "She's not going anywhere."

"And there's an officer posted at the back on the off chance she tries," Hotch assured her solidly, knowing her mind was going to every conceivable alternate scenario that could play out in this wicked moment. "We're going to have Henry back in just a few more minutes."

"But what if," JJ began nervously voicing her fears just as a child's unhappy wail bent the air. Holding her breath as the officer appeared in the doorway holding her son, her feet flew up the steps, Hotch and Max's earlier warning regarding remaining still and calm a dim memory. "Henry!" she yelled, reaching for the cherubic baby staring unhappily at the unknown man holding him.

Turning his head toward JJ, the little boy gurgled, his eyes lighting with recognition. "Ma...ma...ma...ma," he chanted in obvious happiness, reaching for her around the police officer's arm.

"Give me my son, please!" JJ said hoarsely, lunging toward her child as Max caught her arm, holding her up.

"We don't have his things gathered yet, Ms. Jareau," Officer Riddell explained sympathetically as he let the little boy leap from his arms.

"I don't care," JJ breathed, finally slipping her hands around Henry's waist and pulling him into her arms. Burying her nose against the baby's warm throat, her throat closed tightly, tears slipping down her cold cheeks. "We don't care," she whispered, her hands convulsing into a vice as she refused to let go of her son.

Slipping an arm around JJ's waist as Max released her arm, Hotch shook his head. "Don't bother. We'll take care of anything Henry needs."

"Get them both into the car," Max ordered over his shoulder to Dave. "Now." Looking at Officer Riddell, he said, "I'm assuming you'll remain him in order to serve the custody orders?"

"Yes, sir. I won't leave until I place them in Mr. LaMontagne's hand, myself," he nodded gravely.

"I appreciate that," Max said, shaking the officer's hand as Hotch accompanied JJ back down the steps. Pulling a card from his wallet, Max requested, "If possible, could you please give me a call after those documents are delivered, Officer? I want to escort my client back to the airport. We have a flight to catch."

"Yes, sir," the officer nodded dutifully. "No problem."

"Good work, son," Max nodded approvingly before jogging back down the stoop toward his client. Joining the group by the SUV, he heard JJ arguing, her voice high and tight, "Please, Hotch, just let me hold him."

"Jen," Dave coerced from the front seat, turning around to meet her tear-filled blue eyes, "we need to do this by the book. You can hold him again as soon as we get to the airport. For now, he needs to be in the car seat."

"Rossi is right," Max agreed, slamming his car door as he fastened his seatbelt. "We're going to cover every base. Obvious or otherwise."

Sliding shaking fingers over her now smiling son's cheek, JJ watched through her tears as Hotch's capable fingers worked the latches and hooks to confine her son. "Is he okay?" JJ whispered tremulously, her voice catching in her throat as she fought down another rising wave of panic. Now that she realized she was living in reality and not a dream, the horrors of what could have happened came crashing against her already overworked mind. "Really okay?"

"As soon as we get back to DC, we'll take him to a pediatrician to confirm that very thing, but he looks fine, sweetheart," Hotch said softly, smiling at the baby as he tickled Henry's stomach, pulling a decidedly happy giggle from the baby. Running his eyes over the child who looked so much like his mother, Hotch felt his heart twist. Henry still lived in innocence where he assumed everyone had his best interests at heart ,and as the baby latched onto his finger, Aaron sighed at the purely trusting gaze resting on him. "He's going to be just fine, JJ. We're going to make sure of it."

"What happens now?" JJ whispered shakily, wrapping her hand around Henry's leg, her eyes never wavering from the precious baby beside her.

"It starts with getting us back to home base," Dave said from the front seat as he slipped his sunglasses on and started the SUV.

"Our flight leaves in an hour and a half," Max noted, glancing at his wristwatch then back at the still open door of the house they had just left.

"Then what?" JJ swallowed, her other hand going to her son's downy hair. Her heart caught in her chest as her son turned his trusting gaze toward her and smiled right before he stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"Then, once we get on the plane, we all have a discussion about what our next best step is going to be," Max replied solidly, turning to give JJ a hard look. "We need to make a lot of decisions in a limited amount of time."

"How limited?" Dave asked, his hands tightening on the steering wheel as he turned toward the interstate, picking up speed as fast as he dared.

"Let's put it this way. I want a plan in place by the time we land in D.C.," Max replied evenly. Seeing JJ pull her eyes away from Henry long enough to blink at him, he shook his head. "I'm sorry, JJ. But, in order to keep your son where he needs to be, you need to make some important decisions fast."

"We'll do whatever is necessary to keep JJ and Henry together," Hotch replied evenly, well aware of Max's implications.

"That may mean some huge changes for a couple of us in this car," Max replied obliquely, shifting his gaze from Hotch to JJ in the backseat.

"I don't care," JJ shook her head. "I can't lose my baby again," she whispered, tightening her hand on Henry's kicking foot. "I can't, Hotch," JJ said, her voice breaking as she looked at Aaron.

Covering her hand on Henry's foot, Hotch shook his head. "You won't. We'll figure it out, JJ. But I promise, sweetheart, Henry's not going anywhere again."

Inhaling deeply, Max nodded once. "Then I think you both already know what the next step is, don't you?"

"I need to get married," JJ whispered, feeling Hotch's grip tighten over her hand reassuringly. "Immediately."


	15. Chapter 15

_**We have a few announcements for year today. First, don't forget we have a new challenge open on the forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Sign-ups for our January challenge, "The Happy New Year's Challenge" is open through December 30, 2010. We'd love to have each one of you. Simply swing by the forum (you can link to it thru our profile pages) and sign up with the pairing you'd like to see written and three prompts associated with the holiday. On Jan 1, 2011, you'll be assigned a random pairing (not the one you usually write) and three prompts to write by January 30. **_

_****__Thank you so much to everyone that participated in the first year of our CM Christmas Fic Exchange_! We had a blast reading each really fabulous story! 

_**Finally, if any of you have any idea for issues/activities that you'd like to see "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum tackle in the form of discussion threads and/or challenges, please let us know. We want to bring you all some really fun threads in the New Year!**_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Fifteen**

An hour later, JJ leaned her head back against the leather headrest of the airplane seat as she shifted her sleeping son against her shoulder. His soft breaths fluttered against her neck, and she realized at that moment that she had never felt anything so perfect in her life. Her son was safely back in her arms, and she fully intended on never letting him go. Ever.

From the moment he had been born, Henry had become her life. And she would do anything…absolutely anything…to keep him.

Feeling something soft settle around her arms, JJ slowly opened her eyes, only to stare into the dark gaze of Aaron Hotchner. He tucked the soft blue blanket around Henry and over her shoulder as he murmured, "I didn't want either of you to get cold."

Nodding her thanks, JJ shifted slightly as she felt Henry snuggle deeper against her, his small fingers clenching her shirt. "He's sound asleep. That's a good thing, isn't it?"

Hotch didn't miss the worry filling her simple words, her concern about her son's missing days obviously filling her concerned thoughts. Settling into the seat beside her, he said reassuringly, "It's an excellent sign, JJ. I'm sure by the time we get him back home, Henry will be the perfect model of a toddler and will be well on his way to driving his mother crazy with a speed that will amaze us all." Winking, he added with a smile, "I hear he has his mother's temper, you know."

Smiling ruefully as she flashed him an apologetic look, JJ whispered, "I'm really sorry about earlier, Hotch. I think I took the word shrew to a whole new level when Will showed up at the airport."

"JJ, don't." Hotch shook his head as he recalled those minutes in the airline terminal, his jaw clenching at the mere thought. "No one had better reason than you did to be angry."

Grimacing as she shifted her son protectively closer, JJ allowed her mind to wander back to those fraught minutes in the terminal.

/XXX/

_"How much longer?" JJ asked impatiently, staring anxiously out over the airfield's tarmac as the crowd swelled around them, the mid-afternoon airline traffic kicking into gear as travelers raced from one portal to another. Holding her baby against her chest, JJ pressed her lips to his head, willing the fear clutching her to dissipate. She had her baby now. The imminent danger had passed, hadn't it?_

_"They'll begin seating passengers in another half hour or so, JJ," Hotch replied calmly from her side, his fingers resting gently against Henry's arm. "Why don't you go let Dave grab you a cup of coffee? I can hold Henry if you like," he offered gently._

_"No," JJ refused flatly, her arms tightening around her child as she shook her head. There was no way she was putting him down, even for a second. She couldn't bring herself to release him, not even into Aaron Hotchner's capable hands. She couldn't let him even an inch away from her now that she had finally found him again. "We're fine."_

_He understood her refusal. After he'd gotten Jack back a few years ago, it had been everything he could do to allow the young child out of his sight for a moment, and he suspected JJ was experiencing much the same experience. "Okay," he said softly, watching her carefully as the loud speakers announced another flight arrival. "But, sweetheart, you're going to have to loosen your grip on him if you expect Henry to breathe."_

_Pressing her lips together as she realized how closely she held her son, JJ nodded stiffly as she slightly loosened her amrs. "I'm so afraid he'll disappear," she admitted huskily, smiling down at her little boy who was still sleeping soundly. "If I take my eyes off him for a second..."_

_"You have three men here that won't let anything happen," Hotch said calmly, gesturing at Dave and Max, quietly talking against the wall, their gazes landing on JJ every few seconds._

_"I know...I just..."_

_"JJ!" William LaMontagne's angry voice shouted as he strode down the airport's long corridor toward their terminal. "You selfish bitch!" he accused loudly, pointing a finger at her as he stomped closer._

_"Oh, God," JJ whispered in shock, clutching Henry against her chest. She saw Max and Dave quickly hurrying toward her as Will advanced._

_"Give me my son back!" Will spat as Hotch slid smoothly in front of JJ, his broad back shielding her from the verbal and physical attack. _

_"Not a word, JJ," Max whispered in her ear before turning to address Will. Straightening his jacket, the attorney stated firmly, "Mr. LaMontagne, as you know, Ms. Jareau had been granted full custody until a hearing takes place in Washington DC. I'm going to have to ask you to take a step back."_

_"Fuck you," Will snarled, his fists clenched at his side. "JJ, what the fuck?" Will yelled. "You're actually going to fight me? You'd actually take it this far?"_

_Eyes widening on his affronted face, JJ sputtered as she stepped around Hotch, "I'm taking it this far? You stole my son, you self-righteous bastard."_

_"At least I was interested in being a parent to him," Will snapped back, glaring down at her. _

_"So interested you left him with a woman he didn't even know to go God knows where, doing God knows what," JJ retorted, ignoring the censorious gaze her attorney fixed on her._

_"JJ, enough," Max ordered, his voice low and intimidating. "Mr. LaMontagne, my client has nothing further to say to you. I suggest if you have a message to relay, you do it through your attorney unless you'd like us to add a restraining order to the documents you've already been served this morning."_

_"You spineless bitch," Will growled, peering at JJ over Hotch's shoulder. "You couldn't handle me yourself, huh? Had to bring a whole gaggle of men to do your dirty work. Which one are you fucking, JJ? Which one of these men is it that was more important than coming home to your son and me every night? You?" he asked snidely, glaring at Hotch. "You having as much fun between her legs as I did once?"_

_Glaring at the younger man, Hotch stiffened as he heard Henry began to cry, his slumber interrupted by the angry voice of his father. "That's enough," Hotch said dangerously, his eyes flashing. "If you've lost Jennifer and your son, that was by your own actions...your own choices."_

_"Don't do this, JJ," Will said, ignoring Hotch. "Don't make this ugly. Just let me see my boy."_

_"I didn't make this anything," JJ retorted hoarsely, snuggling Henry to her breast as she tried to sooth his cries. "You took my baby from ME, Will. Without warning...without cause. You stole my son!"_

_"If I stole him, I was only trying to find him a mama that actually gave enough of a damn to be there for him," Will sneered. "You abandoned him, JJ, and I guarantee you people are gonna see that," he threatened. _

_Shaking her head furiously as tears rose in her eyes, JJ whispered, "I would NEVER do that!"_

_"Get her on the plane," Max growled as their flight was called over the intercom._

_Feeling Rossi's hand on her waist, JJ whispered, "Aaron?"_

_"Go," Hotch ordered over his shoulder. "I'll be there in a minute, sweetheart."_

_"Sweetheart?" JJ heard Will echo incredulously, his eyes glittering with rage. Glancing over her shoulder as Dave hustled her toward the plane, she saw Hotch smile grimly at Will as he leaned forward to whisper in his ear._

/XXX/

Eyes opening as her thoughts returned to the present, JJ turned her head toward a quiet Hotch as the plane leveled out as they hit a patch of turbulence. "You still haven't told me what you said to Will that had him turning that lovely shade of purple," JJ reminded him quietly, her eyes dropping to Henry as he rubbed his face against her neck in sleep.

Shifting in his seat to look at the pale woman beside him, Hotch raised an eyebrow. "I simply asked him if we should reserve his seat at our wedding."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note: I want to thank our loyal readers that are sticking with us. I know my postings are sporadic these days and I apologize for it. I've received a couple of negative anonymous reviews over that very issue. Real life, especially mine, is complicated. Going from a loving two parent household to a single parent with a husband fighting in a dangerous war is difficult. I'm not asking for sympathy, just please be patient. I promise, I'm writing as fast as I can, but I want to bring you guys something of quality instead of garbage I wrote on the fly.**_

_**All Valentine's Gift Fic Exchange assignments were private messaged to participants today. So, if you signed up, please check your inbox. Also, we have announced the First, Second and Third place winners of the mini-awards for Challenge fics on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. Please check it out to congratulate our winners.**_

_**Also, we have two new open discussion threads. One is called, "Cyclones, Snowmageddon, and Egyptian Uprisings, OH MY!" Feel free to leave your best wishes for our friends in Australia and throughout the US suffering from the ravaging affects of Mother Nature. **_

_**And finally, as some of you may or may not know, there are some changes coming for our favorite show and we have opened a "Show Spoilers" thread for readers and authors to discuss their take on episodes and upcoming plotlines.**_

_**As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds.**_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"You did what?" JJ asked faintly, her sapphire gaze widening on the man beside her.

"I left him with the distinct impression that very shortly, I was going to be your husband, JJ," Hotch clarified slowly, keeping his deep voice low and calm as the plane's engine hummed around them.

"Why?" JJ asked weakly, her heart pounding faster and faster within her chest. "Why would you do that?" she shook her head, unsure if the sudden roaring in her ears was compliments of the plane's background noise or his announcement to her.

"You know why, JJ. We discussed this," Hotch reminded her gently, leaning back in his seat as he shifted his shoulder closer to hers. "In a family court, a mother hazards a better chance of maintaining custody if she's in a committed, loving relationship with a stable partner. I'm fairly certain that I qualify as stable and I'm free to make the commitment."

"_But what about love?",_ JJ's mind whispered almost plaintively. What about devotion and loyalty and...sex?

Blinking rapidly as she tried to process his statement, her own thoughts running rampant, she felt her son stir against her, huffing out a sleepy breath against her neck. "Hotch, do you realize what kind of sacrifice you'd be making here? What you're signing on for? I don't have any doubt at all that this is going to be a lengthy custody battle with Will. You'd be signing away your life for an unspecified amount of time to fight a battle that doesn't belong to you. Why're you willing to even consider that?"

"You stood by me when Haley took Jack from me, JJ," Hotch said softly, shrugging. "You got on the stand and told the court what an honorable man I was. You helped me fight when I was at one of the lowest points I've ever been in my life. How could I not help you?" he asked with genuine confusion. Staring at her, he recalled those now seemingly distant days that had been so dark and how, with just the smallest smile and a kind word, she injected some warmth into his cold world. He remembered how hard she'd fought for him. True, all his team had been there, standing beside him. But from her, he'd drawn strength. Repaying the favor was no hardship. And he knew, deep in his heart, that there was more…far more…than just the past between them.

"This is a lot different, Hotch," JJ whispered, shaking her head as her heart beat faster. The determined glint in his dark eyes told her exactly how serious the older man was. This was no game to him.

"Not from where I'm sitting," Hotch denied. "I needed you, JJ, and you were there. I'm not going anywhere now."

"I sat before a judge and testified to what I knew to be the truth about my boss...my friend," JJ countered. "I didn't pledge an oath to love, honor and cherish all the days of my life. There's a huge difference, Hotch."

"Look, JJ," Hotch said uncomfortably, "I know I'm not exactly ideal husband material, but..."

"Stop," JJ ordered sternly, stiffening in her seat as she turned her head and met his gaze squarely, "I never said anything like that, and I never would. You were a good husband to Haley. Your marriage ended because she made unreasonable expectations and refused to meet you halfway. She died because a psychotic killer put her in his sights, not because you had been a bad husband. My comment had more to do with the fact that you deserve someone who you love like you once loved her. And if that woman happens to cross your path in the near future, you might be saddled with us," JJ worried, jostling her sleeping child in her arms slightly. "Bottom line, Aaron," she said with quiet sincerity, using his given name to emphasize her point, "I don't ever want to stand between you and potential happiness because quite truthfully, no one deserves it more than you and Jack."

Often, Aaron Hotchner believed himself to be unable to be surprised, especially after the events of the last few years. But, JJ's concern for the well-being of both himself and his son tugged at his heart in a way nothing else had in more years than he cared to think about. "That's not something you need to feel apprehensive about, JJ. I'm not looking for happily ever after at this stage in my life. Frankly, based on what I've seen, it simply doesn't exist. It's just something we tell our children to believe in so we, as parents, can offer them some form of hope."

Staring at him, JJ shook her head sadly. "I never thought you'd become that jaded," JJ replied sadly, her heart cracking at his grimly spoken words.

"Are you saying that you believe in happily ever after, JJ?" Hotch asked, his brows rising in astonishment as he gazed at her. "After everything you've been through in the last day and a half?" he asked incredulously.

"Bad things happen to good people every day. You've experienced it and so have I. That doesn't preclude the existence of true love. Just because I didn't find it with Henry's father doesn't mean it doesn't exist. I don't think love is supposed to be hearts and flowers all of the time. The majority of the time, it's just hard work. But I still believe it's worth it. And I hope for your sake that one day you believe that again, too."

He admired her resilience in the harsh light of reality. That much was undeniable. "You're a good woman, JJ. A loyal friend. Marrying you is the right thing to do. More importantly, in order to assure your continued custody of Henry, it's the only thing to do."

"Hotch, even if I went along with this idea," JJ remarked, swallowing tightly as she spoke her next words, "it doesn't guarantee I'll win against Will in a court of law, does it? You could be doing this for us...all for nothing," she continued, giving voice to her worst fears.

"It's a calculated risk, JJ," Hotch agreed, gentling his voice, "but, I like our odds. Our marriage might be what tilts the weight in our direction, and I don't think we can afford not to take the chance."

"Or, it's possible the judge will see our marriage for the ruse it is," JJ agonized, lifting a shaking hand to press against her temple as she pressed the other to her son's back.

"Then we'll just have to be very convincing," Hotch smiled reassuringly, reaching for her hand and tugging it toward him. "There's only one real question here, JJ. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has been patiently waiting for our stories to be posted. We appreciate your support and apologize for any delays. Real life, however, has taken precedence! We always want to be able to provide you with quality stories and chapters, so our postings may be a bit sporadic over the next month.**_

_**Please check out our most recent challenge on our forum – March Madness! The guidelines are simple: You suggest a pairing and choose a TV title from the list provided (shows are from the 70s, 80s, and 90s). We'll assign out the pairings & suggestions by March 4, and you have until March 31 to create just the perfect story based on the prompts you receive. Your final story does NOT have to be about the TV show prompt, but you do have to use the TV show title in the story somehow. Check out our forum, Chit Chat on Author's Corner, for details and to sign up…you can find a link on our profile pages.**_

_**And please, check out our new forum topic: A Fanfic Glossary! We want to know if you guys find it helpful.**_

_**As always, we do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters that we so enjoy writing. If we did own them, we would have never had JJ leave!**_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"I…you…This is seriously the best solution?" JJ finally managed to ask, her eyes finally meeting Aaron's as she drew in a ragged breath.

"I honestly believe it is the only viable solution, JJ," Hotch returned evenly, his deep voice calm and reassuring. "Honestly, do you think I'd be so bad to be married to?"

"Hotch…Aaron, I didn't mean it like that," JJ whispered, shaking her head as she tried to control the roiling thoughts in her mind . "I just…this is a big commitment and it's not like either one of us can undo it in the morning if we have second thoughts."

"I'm aware of the level of commitment this is going to take, JJ," Hotch murmured, arching one brow.

"Hot..I mean, Aaron, I don't understand what you can possibly gain from any of this. I mean, letting me drag you into this nightmare goes beyond simply being my friend. This kind of sacrifice…"

"Stop calling it a sacrifice, JJ," Hotch ordered gently, tapping his fingers against her arm. "Look around you. I can count on two hands the number of people I truly trust. You're one of those people. You're family…to both Jack and myself."

"Jack!" JJ gaped, her eyes widening as she jerked her head toward him again. "I hadn't even considered Jack, Hotch!"

"JJ-"

"Do you have any idea how confusing this will be for him?" JJ worried frantically, her shoulders stiffening. "I mean, Henry," she said, glancing down at the baby sleeping against her, "He's too young to fully understand all these implications. But Jack…he's had a mother. A good mother," she added quickly. "He's not going to want a replacement. Especially not me."

"JJ," Hotch replied, grabbing the hand that had been flailing for the last several seconds and holding it securely in his, "Jack will be fine. He loves you and Henry."

"As an aunt, Aaron," JJ countered, shaking her head rapidly. "Not as a stepmother."

"Can you say you'll treat him any differently as one than the other?" Hotch asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not," JJ frowned. "But he's a child, Hotch. And there is a difference. For all of us."

"But…" he said, waiting for a response.

When no reply was forthcoming, he continued, "You're going to be good for Jack, JJ. He needs a feminine influence in his life. And God knows, I feel safe with you as his example. He'll adjust. It will take some time for all of us to get used to things, but in the end, I have no doubt that we'll make this work. I'm not concerned about that. If you were a woman that Jack didn't know, it would be a different story, but you've been there since he was a baby."

"It still seems like a lot to ask a five year old to accept," JJ muttered, her luminous eyes still shining with hesitation.

"We'll help him," Hotch said gently, truly believing that his son would have no problems with JJ in his life full-time. "We'll help each other." Waiting a moment, he murmured, "You haven't voiced any concerns about my parenting abilities, JJ. How do you feel about me having an active role in Henry's life?"

"I haven't said anything because I'm not worried about it," JJ replied absently.

"It's been a while since I handled a baby," he warned with a small smile. "Although, holding him earlier sort of felt like riding a bike. I've got to admit, it felt pretty good."

"Henry has that affect on people," JJ smiled lovingly at her baby, letting herself focus on the peaceful expression on her son's beautiful face.

"He certainly does," Hotch agreed a rare smile creasing his face. "I'll try not to overstep my bounds, JJ," he said softly, "But if we decide to do this, I'll take my responsibility seriously. He'll be safe and cared for."

"I never doubted that," JJ whispered. "I just can't believe that I'm considering marrying my boss to keep his biological father from taking him from me. A guy that, by the way, thought stealing him would work as blackmail to induce me to marry HIM. It's just such a convoluted comedy of errors."

"Don't those always make the best movies?" Hotch asked dryly.

"Unfortunately this isn't Hollywood's latest blockbuster. This is my life. And yours. And our kids," JJ sighed, her shoulders stiffening for a bare moment again as reality came crashing down against her.

"Then we control the script," Hotch's resolved voice noted.

"The problem is that we don't get a rewrite. We've got to do it perfectly on the first take."

"We need to do what makes the most sense. And right now, that's marriage, Jen," Hotch reminded her.

"You're sure that you're willing to put your life on hold? As you've pointed out multiple times, we won't be able to back out once it's done. And we don't know how long this will take."

"It'll take as long as it takes. I'm not going anywhere, JJ."

Nodding, JJ inhaled deeply, gathering her courage. This was necessary, she reminded herself sternly. If she wanted the best chance at keeping her son, the man sitting next to her was her ticket to it. "Okay," she forced out. "Okay," she said with more resolve, straightening her shoulders against the leather seat. "You're right."

"Is that an acceptance?" Hotch chuckled.

Was it? Years of fantasizing had come down to this moment. A moment where she was truly sandwiched between the proverbial rock and a hard place. This wasn't some daydream she was immersed within. This was cold, hard reality, and it sucked. "When would we do it?" she asked instead of answering.

"It needs to happen quickly," Hotch answered immediately. "If Max had his way, it would have happened before we left Louisiana."

"That fast, huh?" JJ murmured, her fingers lovingly caressing Henry's slack face.

"Tomorrow would be soon enough," a voice commented from behind them. Leaning forward in his seat, Max whispered conspiratorially, "A few of the boys down in the District owe me favors. I can call one in an expedited a marriage license. We can have it backdated to the day before yesterday. Three day waiting period be damned."

"It's up to you, JJ," Hotch stated quietly, offering her an almost sympathetic look. God knew, he didn't want to push her into something she didn't want. His suspicion was that Will had spent months doing just that. But there wasn't time for doubt. If ever there was a time for action, it was now.

"I want to marry you," JJ whispered honestly, her blue eyes finding his. "I really do."

"Rossi," Hotch said over his shoulder, well aware that the older agent had been shamelessly eavesdropping throughout their entire conversation.

"I'm already on it," Dave replied, pointing at the phone attached to his ear.

"On what?" JJ asked, glancing over her shoulder at the elder profiler. "Why does Rossi look like he's having an aneurysm?"

"He's making plans," Hotch shrugged.

"Plans?" JJ echoed, trying to look over her shoulder but not able to turn with her son in her arms.

"Garcia's insisting you need a real wedding. They've been on and off the phone since the airport," Hotch noted with twitching lips. "She's in full Operation: Wedding mode."

And as JJ settled against her seat, she began to pray for the strength to endure Hurricane Penelope.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has been patiently waiting for our stories to be posted. We appreciate your support and apologize for any delays. Real life, however, has taken precedence! We always want to be able to provide you with quality stories and chapters, so our postings may be a bit sporadic over the next month.**_

_**Please...check out our new forum topic: A Fanfic Glossary! We want to know if you guys find it helpful and our topic thread "Our Stance on the 2010 Criminal Minds Fanfic Awards". We have also opened a Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior thread where you may discuss the show (respectfully, of course). We also have a forum announcing our fellow author's (Kathi1C) new IheartCriminalMinds blog. You can ask her questions and get directions on going to her site.**_

_**As always, we do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters that we so enjoy writing. If we did own them, we would have never had JJ leave!**_

_**Let me know what you guys think!**_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Eight hours later as she sat in the car beside her Unit Chief, friend and soon-to-be husband, JJ offered him a quick sidelong glance. Calm. Nerves that appeared steady as steel. How, she wasn't sure. After all, what he was proposing...and he was desperately close to accepting….was a life-changing event. No matter how much of a farce the actual marriage was, it was going to be legally, morally binding.

And he was sitting there as calm as she'd ever seen him.

"Well," he said quietly, killing the engine to his SUV after he had pulled in front of his closed garage door, "we're here," he said, looking up the sidewalk at his small home. Definitely going to need to start the search for something larger...somewhere where the boys would have room to play, he thought to himself.

"I could have stayed at my house," JJ replied, her voice equally soft in the car, her baby's soft snores emanating from the back seat the only other sound.

"You wouldn't have slept. Besides, Garcia brought all the stuff she bought for Henry here," Hotch reminded her evenly. "And if I'm not mistaken, she'll be expecting us inside ay moment now."

"Hotch..."

"Aaron," Hotch corrected gently. "JJ, you can't walk into court calling me by my last name. When we're not at the Bureau, I'm Aaron."

Closing her eyes, JJ frowned. "Sorry. I keep forgetting," she murmured.

"It's going to take time. I understand," Hotch replied, reaching out to lightly squeeze her hand.

Swallowing, JJ turned to slowly look at the man beside her. "You know, despite the plans that Garcia and the others have been busily making, I can't agree to this until I talk to one very important person, Aaron," she informed him softly. "Jack has to be okay with this. If he isn't, it's off. I will not be responsible for that little boy enduring any more pain. And I don't want him to grow up thinking that people just drift in and out of other people's life at random will. If we do this," she continued resolutely, "I'm always going to want to be a part of his life."

"Since I feel the same way about Henry," Aaron replied, glancing over his shoulder at the sleeping baby, "I'm in total agreement. We'll talk to him together."

"No," JJ declared gently as she shook her head. "I don't want your presence to influence what he says. Children play off their parents emotions. If he sees you smiling and nodding...or looking grim and determined, his reaction will be swayed. I can't let you do that."

Smiling faintly, Hotch shook his head. "Up to your ears in drama and you're still worried about other people."

"Jack isn't just "other people" to me," JJ responded softly. "He's a child that has seen enough trauma to last most adults a lifetime. I won't play a part in adding to his pain."

"Jack loves you, JJ. And Henry," Hotch replied firmly. "I'm willing to bet that the idea of everyone under one roof will thrill him. He'll have a constant playmate...and an ally against his father. What more could any little boy ask for?"

His mother, JJ silently answered with an inward sigh. Instead she said, "The final decision remains in Jack's hands, Aaron."

"You can't leave your future and your son's up to a sometimes temperamental five year old, JJ," Hotch denied, becoming worried as he remembered his son's often mercurial choices.

"Yes, I can. This affects him," JJ said strongly, straightening her shoulders. "Everyone gets a vote. Including Jack," she insisted.

Softening as he watched her face, Hotch sighed. If he wasn't certain before, he knew now that JJ would be good for his son. It was clear she had his best interests at heart...that she'd fight for his security and happiness as ferociously as she'd fight for her own son. This proposal might have been for her benefit, but he was becoming more and more convinced it would be the best thing for all of them. Impulsively, Hotch leaned across the seat and cupped her cheek. "Listen to me, JJ, no one could ever believe that you were acting selfishly, least of all me. Or Jack."

"I can't help feeling like I'm about to take advantage of both of you," JJ muttered, dropping her gaze even as she leaned against his warm palm.

Surprised at himself, Hotch had leaned forward to cover her lips for a soft, gentle kiss before he'd even realized his intention. Feeling her slowly respond to his caress, he barely quelled the groan rising in his throat. So sweet. Like raspberries today. Finally breaking away, he rested his forehead against hers. "I know at some point we're going to have to talk about what's happening between us," he said quietly, "But, I also know that right now neither of us is ready. But I want you to remember something you told me after Haley died...remember? When you found me drunk off my ass in my office?"

"Aaron...," JJ winced.

"You told me that we couldn't allow the past to influence our future. That we had to learn from our mistakes and leave those errors in the past where they belonged. The same is true here. I can offer you something better, JJ. And it's not like you aren't offering me something in return."

"What?" JJ snorted, rolling her eyes as she shook her head. "Court and custody battles?"

"No," Hotch denied, stroking his thumb against her soft flesh, stilling her cheek. "You're offering Jack and me a chance at normal again. Granted, never in the way I expected, but it's a chance for us, too. Jack has missed having a maternal figure...I've missed having someone to talk to...I wouldn't say they were ulterior motives, but you are not taking advantage of anybody."

Tilting her head, JJ forced herself to look at the man beside her. "Thank you for saying that."

"But you're still gonna insist on Jack's approval, aren't you?" Hotch asked, his lips twitching with amusement.

"Yep," JJ stated unapologetically, nodding.

Feeling her silky hair slide against his fingers, Hotch murmured, "I never quite realized how determined you could be."

"Nothing's ever mattered so much to me on behalf of so many people," JJ returned evenly, her heart still pounding at the thought of the intimate conversation she knew they'd need to have soon.

"All right, JJ," Hotch agreed finally, tapping her nose before turning to glance over his shoulder. "I'll get Henry settled in and start dinner and you can talk to Jack."

"Thank you," JJ replied genuinely. "For everything."

Brushing a kiss against her forehead, Hotch reached for the car door. There wasn't any sense putting off the inevitable. And frankly, he was more than a little anxious to know where their future was headed.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note: So, it's been a while, our friends. Sorry for the delay in posting. But, I swear, I think my co-author and I have found a way to keep writing. **__**Ton and I have devised a new strategy. With eleven ongoing epics (and two more that we had not even began to post yet), we've come up with a plan. Each month we are going to concentrate on bringing you chapters of FOUR of the eleven stories we have out there. Each month, we'll alternate. Now, that doesn't mean that you won't get the odd chapter of the other seven stories ongoing during the month if the muse cooperates, but we want to bring you well written material and we think this will help. You'll also see oneshots, challenge pieces, and post eps (especially with our Shakespeare Series) during the month, too, but we'll only concentrate on four epics during any month. Make sense? I hope so.**_

_**For the month of April, we'll be concentrating on the epics, "Southern Traditions", "The Girl Who Lived", "In Sunshine or In Shadow", and "Sweet Silver Lining".**_

_**At any rate, those of you not familiar with our work, please swing by our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" for ongoing discussion threads and challenges. We'd love to have you.**_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Nineteen**

In spite of her concerns and worries, JJ couldn't help but grin as she saw Penelope's smiling face fill Aaron's now-open doorway.

"My gumdrop! And my gumdroppette!" Hurriedly stomping out onto the small sidewalk, Garcia reached her arms out for the half-awake Henry as she declared, "Oh, let me have my little boy! He's home!"

"I got him back, Penny," JJ whispered, slowly yielding her baby one of the few people she actually trusted to care for him. Glancing over at the smiling Aaron, she amended with a slight smile, "We got him back. Aaron promised me we would and we did."

"Boss Man's really good about things like that, isn't he?" Garcia asked rhetorically, shifting the happy baby in her arms as she turned to walk back into the Hotchner house, calling loudly, "Jack! Guess who's here to see you?"

Slinging his go-bag over his shoulder, Aaron gently ushered JJ into his hallway just as the sound of rapidly pounding feet filled the air.

"Daddy! Daddy! You's home!" Jack Hotchner yelled as he skidded to a stop beside his father, slinging his small arms around Hotch's legs.

Leaning down, Hotch smiled widely at his son's exuberant greeting. No matter how old his little boy got or how much or little time he spent away from him, his greetings never changed. They were always filled with love and excitement. "Hey, buddy," he laughed, straightening and lifting Jack against him.

"I missed you, Daddy," Jack announced, landing a wet, sloppy kiss against Aaron's cheek as his arms tucked tightly around his father's neck.

"I missed you, too, son," Hotch replied, shifting Jack against him. "But I brought us back some company," he mock whispered, turning his body to give Jack a view of the hopefully soon-to-be additions to their small family.

Eyes widening, Jack wriggled as he spied his Aunt JJ and Henry. "Auntie JJ!" he said, squirming down his daddy's tall body. "You brung me da baby," he squealed, charging toward JJ.

Luckily, JJ had relinquished her son into Penelope's capable arms and was able to catch Hotch's energetic son against her. "I did," she smiled down at Jack, bending to drop a kiss against his crown. "I brought you the baby," she stressed gently.

Hearing JJ's carefully correction, Hotch chuckled. "We're still working on our grammar," he grinned, ruffling his son's soft hair. "Let's all get inside," he suggested, guiding them toward the door with a light hand on JJ's back as Penelope led the way, cooing to her godson while Jack jumped up and down, trying to get a better look.

Closing the door a second later as the whole troop filled his small living room, Hotch heard his son strident voice ordering Garcia, "Gimmee, Aunt Penny! I wanna hold him! My turn!"

"Jack," Hotch's deep voice admonished. "That's enough. You'll get your turn."

"But," Jack began to whine, his big eyes filling with tears.

Seeing the tantrum developing in the depths of the littlest Hotchner's eyes, JJ reacted quickly, wrapping an arm around the child and drawing him to her. "Why don't you come talk to me while Aunt Penny visits with Henry? Tell me how school is," JJ requested, redirecting Jack's attention.

Slightly awed, Hotch watched as JJ seamlessly diffused the oncoming eruption from his son. He wasn't sure why he was surprised. She could take the wind out of the press's sails without batting a lash. Of course a five year old would be a breeze for her. Clearing his throat after watching the duo quietly discussing Jack's newest obsession with finger paint for a moment, he said, looking from one content woman holding a child to the other, "I think I'll go put on a pot of coffee for us and return some phone calls. I appear to be extraneous anyway."

Rolling as both women waved negligent hands at him, he took the moment to make himself scarce.

XXX

Twenty minutes later, Penelope Garcia raised a well-plucked eyebrow at her best friend as Jack had a quiet conversation with her drooling godson, both boys safely ensconced on the floor surrounded by pillows. "So, Buttercup," she murmured quietly. "You and Boss Man, yes?" she asked hopefully, bumping JJ gently with her shoulder.

"Shhhh...," JJ chastised, her eyebrows furrowing as she nodded at the two children in the center of the floor.

"Oh, Sweet Cheeks," Pen snorted as she recognized the diversion tactic. "Trust me, those kids are so wrapped up in each other, the space shuttle could land in the living room and they wouldn't notice."

"Still," JJ said uncertainly, shifting nervously in her seat as she felt a wave of worry invade her chest.

"I think this is more about you wanting to avoid the issue than the fact that the kids are here," Pen said bluntly.

"I'm not avoiding," JJ denied quickly. Too quickly.

"Sweetie, I love you. You know that. But I also know you. Ignoring this isn't gonna make it better. You need to make a decision for sure. Fast, from what my intelligence says."

"David Rossi is worse than a woman," JJ grumbled under her breath, shaking her head.

"And one of your greatest allies, my little love," Garcia reminded her with a wink. "I know it's a big decision, Jayje, but what are your other options? Really?"

"I don't know," JJ whispered, honesty in that simple answer. "But I refuse to make this kind of life changing decision without giving that little boy a say," she said, inclining her head toward Aaron's son. "I can't mess up two lives just to save my own skin."

"You aren't going to mess up anything, Peaches," Pen retorted with a roll of her bright eyes. "How could you? Jack needs a woman's influence, JJ."

"I can't replace his mom, Pen," JJ said sadly.

"Nobody assumes you could. Or would. But you can be the next best thing for him. For them, Buttercup. This does not have to be a bad thing."

"I know that," JJ said slowly, her eyes lingering on the two kids in front of her. "And Hotch and I agreed that I could talk to Jack. One on one and find out how he would feel about a change occurring in his home."

"He'll be thrilled," Penelope said with certainty, smiling widely as she nodded encouragintly "I know it."

"Are you sure you don't have a bad case of wishful thinking going on, Penny?" JJ asked with a half smile, leaning back against the overstuffed pillow.

"Nope," Pen declared firmly. "And soon, you're going to see that."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note: So, it's been a while, our friends. Sorry for the delay in posting. But, I swear, I think my co-author and I have found a way to keep writing. **__**Ton and I have devised a new strategy. With eleven ongoing epics (and two more that we had not even began to post yet), we've come up with a plan. Each month we are going to concentrate on bringing you chapters of FOUR of the eleven stories we have out there. Each month, we'll alternate. Now, that doesn't mean that you won't get the odd chapter of the other seven stories ongoing during the month if the muse cooperates, but we want to bring you well written material and we think this will help. You'll also see oneshots, challenge pieces, and post eps (especially with our Shakespeare Series) during the month, too, but we'll only concentrate on four epics during any month. Make sense? I hope so.**_

_**For the month of April, we'll be concentrating on the epics, "Southern Traditions", "The Girl Who Lived", "In Sunshine or In Shadow", and "Sweet Silver Lining".**_

_**At any rate, those of you not familiar with our work, please swing by our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" for ongoing discussion threads and challenges. We'd love to have you.**_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Twenty**

Three long hours later, JJ let out a sigh of relief as she stepped out into the small hallway outside the downstairs bedroom where her son was now fast asleep. Closing the door halfway, she stood and listened for a moment, unwilling to leave if Henry was not truly sleeping.

She heard soft footsteps coming down the hallway, and she turned to see an inquisitive Jack Hotchner standing beside her. Pressing her index finger to her lips, she smiled as she whispered, "Shhh, sweetie. Henry just went to sleep."

"I knows," Jack whispered back loudly, bouncing slightly on his toes. "Me and Daddy heards him quit crying." Tilting his small head, he looked up at her as he asked, "Why's he cryin', Aunt JJ? Henry don't cry."

Taking the little boy's hand, JJ took a few steps away from the door and settled them both on the bottom step of the nearby staircase. Smoothing her fingers over Jack's rumpled hair, she said, seriously, "Henry's had a difficult few days, Jack. He was away from home, which can be upsetting. And then he got overtired, which makes him even more upset."

Jack nodded sagely, wriggling his bottom lip. "I don't like it when I can't sleep in my bed. I miss my blankie."

Smiling gently, JJ nodded. "I understand. I have to pack my favorite pillow when we travel because I can't sleep well without it." Putting her hand on the young boy's shoulder, she gently turned him toward his room. "I think I heard daddy say it was getting to be your bedtime, didn't I?"

Looking up at JJ with wide eyes, Jack nodded. "Will you tuck me in tonight, Aunt JJ?"

Heart softening at the innocent gaze looking up at her, JJ smiled. "Of course I will. I wanted to have a talk with you, too, if that's okay with you?"

"Uh oh," Jack sighed morosely as he stood up, his tiny shoulders dropping.

Eyebrows furrowing, JJ knelt to look in Jack's eyes. "Why 'uh oh', Jack?" JJ asked, cocking her head.

"Cuz, whenever a grown up wants to talk, it's never good," Jack replied, his tone so much like Aaron's it pulled a smile to JJ's lips.

"Well, I promise," JJ said, schooling her features to a suitably solemn expression, "It isn't anything bad."

"Okay," Jack nodded, taking JJ's hand and tugging her toward his bedroom, "but, you gots to tell me a bedtime story."

"It's a deal," JJ said, following the youngest Hotchner obediently down the hallway to his room.

Twenty minutes later, JJ had fulfilled her end of the deal. Closing Jack's copy of "The Hungry, Hungry Caterpillar", she smiled down at the drowsy boy tucked beside her on the twin bed.

"You tell the bestest stories," Jack murmured, leaning his head on JJ's shoulder as he pulled at his nearby teddy bear. "Henry's lucky."

"Really?" JJ grinned, tucking the blanket tighter around him. "Why's that?"

"He's still got a mommy to tell him stories at night," Jack murmured, lifting his eyes to JJ's face. "Daddy don't get the voices right."

"Is that so?" JJ chuckled, pressing a kiss to Jack's forehead.

"Uh huh," Jack yawned. Blinking, he stared at JJ. "What'd you wanna ask me, Aunt JJ. You said you and me had to talk."

Noting Hotch's son's sleepy eyes, JJ gently brushed the youngster's bangs away from his eyes. "We can talk later," she whispered.

"Nuh uh," Jack shook his head, trying to sit up straighter against his pillow. "We hads a deal. You did your part. Now, I gots to do mine."

Licking her dry lips, JJ replied seriously, "Are you sure, Jack? It's a pretty important conversation."

"Uh huh," Jack said, his head bobbing up and down against JJ's shoulder.

"Okay," JJ whispered. Taking the little boy's hand, she said slowly, "Jack, you know how much I love you, right?"

"Yeah," Jack replied, nodding again.

"Well, what would you think if Henry and I came here to live with you and your dad?" she asked carefully, her words simple but measured.

"Really," Jack's eyes rounded as he sat up in the bed, teddy bear, blankets and pillows pushed to the side. "Like a roommate?"

"Well, it would be a little more serious than that. Your dad asked if he could marry me," JJ explained. "I'd be his wife, Jack."

Cocking his head, Jack stared back at JJ. "My mom was daddy's wife."

"She was," JJ agreed neutrally.

"They got a 'vorce," Jack noted as he frowned, "and she wasn't his wife no more."

"I know," JJ said softly, watching Jack's little face tighten with worry.

"He was sad, Aunt JJ. For a really long time," Jack confided with a whisper of sound.

"I know he was, sweetie."

Mouth twitching as he looked at her, Jack asked, "You won't get a 'vorce if you marry him, will ya?"

Now how the hell did she answer that, JJ asked herself. Feeling Jack's heavy gaze on her face, JJ replied, "I don't plan on it. But, I'm not going to say yes unless it's okay with you, Jack. I love you too much to not let you have a big say in my decision."

"Do you love 'im?" Jack asked baldly, crossing his arms over his pajama-covered chest.

Heartbeat quickening as she tried to clear her rapidly confused mind, JJ gulped. "What?"

"You said you loved me, Aunt JJ. Do you love him?"

With this little man's eyes unwavering from her, JJ's cheeks flushed under his intense scrutiny. "I…" JJ trailed off. Staring at Aaron's son, she knew she couldn't lie. Not to him. She refused to start off any relationship with lies as the foundation. "I do, Jack. I love him very much. Just like I love you."

"Would Henry be my brother?" Jack asked curiously, accepting her answer as easily as he had everything else.

"Your stepbrother," she corrected, "But yes," JJ nodded, "You'd be brothers."

"I always wanted a brother," Jack mused, contemplating his Aunt JJ's question as he reached for his blanket. "Would you be my mommy?"

"I…," JJ began, struggling for breath before clearing her throat. "Would you want me to be your mommy?" she asked hoarsely, nervous to hear Jack's answer.

"Well," Jack drawled, pulling his teddy bear up under his blanket, "My friend, Ashley, she's got two daddies. She lives with one and sees her other one on weekends. I could have my real angel mommy and you, too, couldn't I? I already know you're a really nice one cuz of Henry."

Eyes burning with unshed tears, JJ nodded. "It would be up to you, Jack," she whispered, her throat suddenly tight. "But I'd love being your other mommy, if it's okay with your daddy," she added quickly, unsure HOW Hotch would feel about THAT.

"So I'd get a little brother and another mommy," Jack said aloud, his eyes widening as he stared up at her. Seriously, he added, "Can I get a sister, too? If I'm good?"

Biting her lip, JJ's eyes widened. "Uhmmm, let's just start with the four of us and see how that goes first," she answered noncommittally, unwilling to make any promises she couldn't keep…although the thoughts of a tiny little girl with Aaron's dark eyes suddenly filled her mind. "You don't have to decide right away, sweetheart," she continued, shaking off those earlier thoughts. She absolutely refused to rush this little boy to a decision he wasn't ready to make, no matter what precarious position she was in. "You can take all the time you need."

Shaking his head quickly, Jack stared at JJ. "I don't need it. You can marry us."

"You're sure," JJ asked, unwilling to believe that the entire situation had been resolved so quickly.

"Uh huh," Jack nodded. "You make me happy. And Daddy is always happy when you and Henry is here. I want us to be happy all the time. Together," he said simply.

Pulling Jack into her lap, JJ held him tight. "I'll tell you a secret, Jack," she whispered against his head, inhaling the unique scent of little boy that was him. "You just made me really, really happy."

And outside the bedroom door, where he had been shamelessly eavesdropping, Aaron Hotchner's knees sagged with relief.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: For those interested, we will have a new challenge up on the forum (Chit Chat on Author's Corner) in the next few days.**

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Mindlessly pulling coffee filters from the kitchen cabinet above his head, Hotch's numb fingers faltered for a moment as he fumbled to peel the white papers apart.

Calm down, he ordered himself, finally successfully depositing the filter in the coffeepot. And for God's sake, STOP shaking, he thought angrily, glaring at his trembling fingers. Honestly, he asked himself with a long sigh, did you really doubt that Jack, who adored JJ, would deny her his permission?

Shaking his head, he reached for the coffee canister on the counter, his actions mechanical and rehearsed. The simple truth was that he hadn't known what to expect. From the moment of Haley's death, he'd second guessed every decision he made for and about his son. But he knew one thing with certainty…JJ could offer Jack the stability he needed to begin to heal the lacerations that Haley's death had left on his heart.

On both their hearts.

Sighing, he poured water into the coffeepot.

_Now that your son has given his consent, where does that put you?_ an inner voice questioned.

Hell if he knew. But Jack's acceptance of JJ's proposal would go a long way toward greasing the wheels of her own acceptance, and silently he made a mental note to buy his son that pony he was constantly asking for.

She was the answer to his unspoken prayers. Instinctively, he knew that. And he and Jack could be hers, if only she'd take advantage of the opportunity.

But that was the rub. That was exactly how she saw it…like she'd be taking advantage of him. And nothing could be further from the truth. JJ's conscience would never allow her to coldly enter into a marriage that was more business deal than commitment. The challenge would rest in convincing her of that….that two friends could benefit by linking their lives together. That convenience wasn't a curse, but a cure.

For both of them.

"Hey," he heard her hushed voice say as the swinging door to his kitchen whooshed behind him.

Schooling his face into a neutral mask before he turned, he murmured, "Hey, yourself. Coffee will be ready in a minute if you're in the mood."

"That would be great," JJ nodded, sinking gratefully onto one of the bar stools in front of the kitchen island, propping her elbows on the granite countertop. "I could use the caffeine jolt."

"We'll have to agree to disagree on that one," Hotch replied evenly, noting the dark circles underneath her eyes, bruising her porcelain skin. "I think you need a good night's sleep more, but I don't think standing between you and a fix of caffeine wouldn't be good for my health at this juncture."

"Wise choice," JJ said as she smiled, breathing deeply as the tantalizing aroma of liquid energy teased her nostrils. "French roast," she breathed appreciatively.

"I know you pretty well," Hotch remarked, reaching for the carafe and pouring the steaming liquid into one of the two waiting mugs. "French roast when you're stressed, French vanilla when you're sick, and Columbian blend when you're angry," he recited blandly.

Shocked, JJ's eyes lifted to his. "I don't know whether I'm pleased or creeped out that you know me so well."

"Go with pleased," Aaron advised with a shrug. "It takes less energy."

"Good point," JJ murmured, reaching for the mug he slid toward her and lifting it to her lips for a steadying sip.

Watching as she returned the mug to the granite surface of the island, Hotch filled his own cup. "You know, you're just as familiar with me. Or was that someone else depositing my blood pressure medication in the center of my desk blotter for the past year?"

"That's different," JJ grumbled self-consciously, ignoring his knowing gaze. "Part of my job is anticipating the needs of my colleagues."

"I don't think that includes planning my son's birthday party," Hotch teased, taking a sip from his own mug. "Or implementing a healthy snack plan into my diet on cases."

"Hey," JJ retorted, arching a grow as she motioned with her cup. "You get grouchy when you're hungry. I finally made the correlation between your glower and your empty stomach. Those snacks save a lot of hurt feelings and glaring. My theory was tested and proven, wasn't it?"

"That's true," Hotch chuckled, leaning back against the cabinets. "I still can't believe you conned Reid into making charts though."

"A great case is made with irrefutable evidence. You taught me that," JJ smiled.

"Why didn't you go to law school again?" Hotch asked dryly, only half kidding. JJ's agile mind was an attorney's dream.

"I was broke," JJ snorted, leaning back in her seat. "And the Bureau looked a lot better than a PR firm," she shrugged, swallowing another welcome sip.

"Their loss is our gain," Hotch winked.

"Thanks," JJ replied softly. Dropping her gaze to the counter, she nervously ran her finger across one of the grooves. "So, I talked to Jack."

Keeping his face carefully blank, Hotch murmured. "I assumed that's what was going on," he offered mildly, unwilling to push for answers she wasn't ready to give. At least, not yet. Not when there was a chance she'd talk on her own.

Silent for a few minutes, JJ watched the time on the microwave.

9:30, 9:31, 9:32…

"He gave me his permission to marry his daddy," she finally said, her voice a whisper of sound.

"Did he?"

Frowning at his tone, JJ glared at him. "You don't have to sound smug about it. I'm still not really convinced he understands what that would mean."

"For Jack, it means he'll have one more person permanently in his life that loves him," Hotch countered meaningfully, steadily meeting her eyes. "He wants security, JJ. And you offer that to him in spades."

"You know I love Jack, Aaron," JJ replied softly, drawing in a deep breath. "But I don't need to be married to you to give him that love."

"But you do need to do it in order to keep your own son safe. Or is that woman in Louisiana the type of influence you want in Henry's life, JJ?" Hotch inquired stonily. Perhaps if gentle persuasion wouldn't work quickly, the cold hard truth would.

"You know it isn't," JJ gasped at the full frontal assault, her mug dropping loudly to the stone surface. "But I can't selfishly put my well-being above an innocent child!"

"Are you planning on mistreating Jack? Abandoning him?" Hotch asked baldly, his voice unforgiving.

"Of course not!" JJ exclaimed, her eyebrows rising to her hairline.

"Good," Hotch nodded approvingly. "Now, can you same the same about that woman we found with Henry this morning?"

Shivering as she recalled the bitch that had been caring for her baby, JJ shook her head. "You know that I can't," she whispered raggedly, her fingers literally aching to touch her son…to assure herself that he was indeed now safe.

"Then," Hotch replied patiently, "Don't you think your decision is already made? For me, I don't have ANY misgivings at all. And I'm pretty sure you can see what needs to happen next."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's Note: Hello, readers. Just a brief note for you all today. For those interested, we have a new challenge up at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Sign-ups for our theme song challenge run through May 14, 2011. The rules are simple. Tell us your favorite character about which to write, the character you'd like to receive a story about AND what you envision that character's theme song being. We think it'll be a lot of fun and hope to see all of you there! All our best!**_

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"This won't be easy," JJ whispered, her mind trying to make sense of the various doubts that were still fighting for dominance in her thoughts.

Realizing that those simple words were the start of her actually beginning to accept the possibility of their future together, Aaron replied carefully, "Nothing we've ever done has been, JJ. But we both know that we're making choices to protect our children. And I think we can figure out how to conquer every challenge when we keep that in mind."

Turning to face him, JJ let herself finally speak the words that had been hidden in her soul for what seemed like forever. "There was a reason why I never married Will, Aaron. I knew that it wouldn't last. What if…."

Her words trailed off into silence as she took a deep breath, suddenly unable to complete the sentence.

But he knew what she wanted to ask. "Both of us know better than to make guarantees for the future," he replied softly, his gaze never wavering from hers. Placing his mug carefully on the counter beside hers, he leaned forward, cocking his head. "But I have no intentions of backing out when the going gets tough, JJ. Do you?"

"No," JJ said slowly, keeping her eyes focused on the granite counter her hands rested on, "but, the reason I've never married is that I didn't want to put myself or any children I had through a divorce. Jack has already had to survive one and we all saw how difficult that was on him. And you. I'm not anxious to have either of you repeat the experience. This isn't exactly a love match, Hotch."

"No, it's a union based on mutual respect and admiration for the other person. It's a meshing of two families desperately in need of each other," he pointed out truthfully, well aware that neither one of them needed to believe in fairytales anymore.

"Except one of us needs the other a little more desperately than the other," JJ muttered, her cheeks reddening as she felt the all-too-familiar wave of embarrassment rolling through her. "I could kill Will for putting me in this position."

"Well, Rossi has offered to make that happen," Hotch teased, his lips tilting slightly. "Multiple times...in any way you choose."

"I heard," JJ snorted delicately, rolling her eyes at the thought. "And don't you doubt that I wasn't tempted. Especially after finding that so-called woman with my baby this morning. She was disgusting, Hotch. And it was obvious how little she cared about Henry."

"I know, JJ. I was there," Hotch reminded her gently as he watched her shiver. "It's one of my more motivating arguments for this marriage. Do you think I want to see that innocent baby end up with someone like her when I know that we can provide both our children with a loving, stable home?"

"God, I've made a mess of things, haven't I?" JJ groaned, massaging her temples as another wave of tightness took up residence in her head. "I wouldn't trade Henry for anything or anyone, but I wish I'd chosen a better father for him."

"We all have regrets, JJ. It's a part of life. But neither of us can afford the luxury of allowing ourselves to wallow in them. Right now, we have to concentrate on doing what's in our boys' best interest."

"And you honestly think the answer is marriage?" JJ queried softly, desperately needing any assurance she could gain.

"JJ," Hotch said quietly, "Here in D.C., we have some leverage. We have friends...some of them fairly powerful. We both have stellar reputations. This is our playing field, and it's more level than you're going to find anywhere else you try to fight Will. We need to take advantage of that home field advantage and we need to do so quickly. Yes, I believe marriage is a very believable way that we can convince a court that we are the parents in the best interests of Henry. But the more time we waste discussing it, the slimmer our chances get of this being a convincing union."

"You're right," JJ conceded, burying her head in her hands, the heels of her hands pressing against her tired, burning eyes. "I know you're right, Hotch. That doesn't mean I can't have my doubts."

"But do your doubts outweigh the obvious solution to the problem, JJ?" Hotch asked concisely. "Do you have a better option right now, in this moment."

"You know I don't," JJ answered, her words muffled as she tried to breathe deeply and stem the rising helpless tears threatening to overflow her eyes.

Aaron's hands itched to touch her...to soothe her, but he was aware that was the last thing she wanted from him at the moment. Complicating matters further with his own physical attraction to her just might push her over the edge. He'd already proven that to himself once in the past few days. Licking his lips as he watched her shoulders tense, he murmured, "I'm not a monster, JJ. I'm trying to help."

"I know," JJ whispered, lifting her head to look at him. Damn it, he thought the idea of a marriage to him was what had terrified her. "It's not you, Aaron. I...as stupid as this sounds, I was taught to believe that marriage was supposed to be based on mutual love and commitment. It's not supposed to be a last resort. You've been married before...you know what I'm talking about, right?" she asked, her voice begging him to understand her.

Moving to sit on the stool next to her, Aaron nodded. "I do, JJ. I thought that's what I'd found with Haley. And for a long time, it was. But then...things fell apart," he admitted, his voice trailing off. "It didn't have anything to do with not loving each other," he continued after a moment, forcing himself to be honest with her. "We did. We loved each other until the day she died. But, we wanted different things from our lives. We'd changed. We'd evolved into two people that just weren't compatible together. We stopped understanding what and who the other person was. So, I guess my point is that even when you have that love, it's a risk. And sometimes it doesn't work out. Perhaps the converse is true, too. Perhaps when you have the compatibility...the shared understanding of the other person, a marriage can be even more successful."

Casting him an irritated sidelong glance, JJ sighed. "Have I ever mentioned how much it really bugs me when you use logic to effectively win a debate?"

"Count your blessings," Hotch advised with a slight smile, "I could have employed Rossi's tactic and gone caveman."

"Your tactic was much better received, trust me," JJ smiled. Staring ahead, she finally nodded resolutely. "You're right. There really isn't a better plan. If you'll still have me, Aaron, I'd be grateful to be your wife."


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note - Hi, readers! For those of you leaving reviews, we both appreciate it and love hearing from you. For some reason, for the past two weeks, fanfic isn't letting me respond. But, I wanna take this moment and tell you guys thank you!**

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Less than half a day later, JJ found herself putting action to those words she had spoken in the middle of the night. Shifting a fidgeting Henry on her hip, she gently patted his back as she paced back and forth in Hotch's living room.

"Oh, let me have my baby boy," Penelope Garcia demanded, rolling her eyes as she watched her best friend make another round through the room. "You're going to wear a hole in the carpet, and I know you do not want to start your first day as Mrs. Aaron Hotchner having to redecorate, now do you?"

"She can do whatever she wants to the house," Aaron announced as he stepped into the room, Jack standing by his side.

JJ's breath caught in her chest as she looked between father and son. In their matching suits, even their ties perfect duplicates, they were both perfect in every way. And that thought was entirely too much for her overworked mind to comprehend.

"Can Henry move in my room, Daddy?" Jack asked, his eyes wide as he tugged on his father's suit jacket.

Meeting JJ's eyes, Hotch winked before kneeling down beside his son. "How about we let Henry and JJ get settled in first, then we can decide if you and Henry even want to share a room?"

Jack's reply was lost as the doorbell pealed through the home, and JJ's eyes widened as she stared at the entryway.

"Showtime!" Garcia declared happily, clapping her hands as she moved quickly toward the door. "That'll be Morgan and Rossi with the Judge!"

"Where's Reid?" JJ asked Hotch nervously, shifting Henry against her chest as she heard Garcia greet the newest arrivals.

"Trying to master the intricacy that is a Windsor knot," Hotch said with a rare smile. "All the knowledge that man has and he's yet to find a way to successfully navigate a tie."

"You didn't just..." JJ began, narrowing her eyes in the direction of her future husband.

Holding up his hands, Hotch shook his head. "I tried. He...resisted."

"He tried to strangle Daddy practicin' on 'im," Jack piped up, nodding enthusiastically at the thought.

Watching as JJ arched an eyebrow, Hotch interjected, "I didn't think you'd appreciate being groomless on your wedding day, and if Reid had his way, I was going to be cashing in my chips."

"I got it!" a triumphant voice echoed from upstairs.

"He got it," JJ, Hotch and Jack said in unison.

Except, as Reid descended the stairs, it was glaringly obvious that Reid, in fact, did not have it. The silk tie he wore around his throat dangled precariously unbalanced against his thin chest.

"I don't think you gots it, Uncle Spencer," Jack informed the older man regretfully, bouncing on his heels

"It's close enough," JJ said quickly, choking back her laughter as she saw Reid's crestfallen face. "It's perfect, Spence."

Tugging his dad's pants leg, Jack whispered doubtfully, "Does Aunt JJ know what perfect looks like, Daddy? Cause I don't think that's it."

"Shhh, son," Hotch bent, whispering in his son's ear. "I'm pretty sure that Aunt JJ knows perfect when she sees it. She chose us, didn't she?"

Brightening, Jack grinned. "That's true. Is she gonna marry us now?" he asked impatiently, shuffling from one foot to the other as he tugged at the collar of his little suit. "I wanna go play."

"Oh, no, my junior G-man," Penelope Garcia denied as she preceded Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss back into the living room. "We have a wedding ceremony to attend!" Bustling into the room, she gestured toward JJ and Hotch. "Reverend, meet our happy couple, Aaron Hotchner and Jennifer Jareau soon-to-be Hotchner. Guys, this is Reverend Luciano. He'll be officiating our blessed event," Pen announced brightly.

"Reverend," Hotch murmured, extending his hand. "We appreciate you coming on such short notice."

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, the Reverend shot Penelope an uncomfortable look as he smiled stiffly. "In the Old Country, we would have said that your Ms. Garcia made an offer that couldn't be refused."

Oh, God, JJ silently groaned, now her best friend had been forced to blackmail a man of God. This just kept getting better and better.

"I told you, Padre," Garcia chirped happily, "this union already has the blessings of the gods. You just have to make it official."

Stepping in front of Garcia before the good Reverend could label her a blasphemer, Rossi clapped the man on the shoulder. "And as a special thank you, I certainly wouldn't mind funding your local soup kitchen for the next year or so."

"Is Dave bribing the Reverend?" JJ whispered faintly as she saw Emily move beside her.

"Choose to think of it as artful negotiation," Emily counseled, raising a dark eyebrow at the duo. "It'll slide down your conscience much smoother."

Swallowing, JJ looked frantically around. Feeling her chest tighten, she forced herself to inhale. "I...uhmmm...I need just a minute," she said quickly, handing the baby to Emily. "Just one minute," she said, holding up a finger at Penelope when the exuberant blonde opened her mouth as she hurried toward the door.

Entering the kitchen a second later, she jerked open the back door, stepping out onto the small deck. God, what was she doing? And how the hell had it all come together so quickly?

"JJ?" Hotch's deep voice spoke behind her. "You okay?" he asked worriedly.

Biting her lip, JJ shook her head. "Garcia had to hijack the officiant, Hotch. Don't you think that has to be some kind of sign?"

"Not really," Aaron said as he shrugged. "Penelope's powers of persuasion aren't unknown to us."

"I guess not," JJ mumbled, staring out over the manicured postage stamp lawn. "Tell me that we're doing the right thing, Aaron," she whispered, not turning toward him. "Tell me that there's not another way."

"You know there isn't a better alternative. Unless you wanna marry Reid or Rossi," Hotch sighed, moving to stand beside her and lean against the wood railing. "I think, best friend or not, Garcia would fight you for Morgan," he said with a slight smile.

"Not quite what I meant," JJ grimaced, the notion of marrying any of her other male colleagues enough to chill her to the bone. "I'd kill Reid inside of the first hour. And Rossi?" she cringed. "That concept doesn't even merit the brain power it would take me to think about it."

Grinning openly now, Hotch raised an eyebrow at her. "Dave would be so touched."

Rolling her eyes, JJ turned to face the man beside her. Maybe it was time to test the man in front of her. "Jack wants to call me mom," she stated, throwing down the words as a challenge.

"Lots of children have more than two parents," Hotch returned easily, picking up the gauntlet.

"And if Henry wanted to call you dad?" JJ volleyed.

Cocking his head, Hotch replied evenly, "Well it would be rather confusing for him if he didn't, assuming you allowed Jack to call you mom. I don't believe in double standards, JJ. You know that."

"Is there anything you don't have an answer for?" JJ asked irritably through pursed lips.

"Yes," Hotch answered simply, trying to suppress a laugh.

Frowning when he said nothing further, JJ huffed, "Well?"

"I have no idea how Garcia has chosen to stall our Reverend," Hotch said as he grinned. "I'm hoping it isn't some kind of terroristic threat."

Tamping down on the urge to scream, JJ glared up at her future husband. Brushing past him, she muttered, "You've chosen a hell of a time to find a sense of humor, Aaron."

And laughing, Aaron followed her into the house and toward their future.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note - Hi, readers! For those of you leaving reviews, we both appreciate it and love hearing from you. For some reason, for the past two weeks, fanfic isn't letting me respond. But, I wanna take this moment and tell you guys thank you!**

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"We's married now," Jack Hotchner announced loudly to the room at large as he bounced on his toes, grinning widely.

"That we are, son," Aaron Hotchner agreed with a grin as he reached down and picked up his son. Settling the boy on his hip, he glanced over at his new wife as he asked, softly, "You still okay?"

"Just a little shell-shocked, " JJ admitted as she glanced down at the simple gold ring on her finger. She couldn't even put into words how she had felt the moment his fingers had touched hers and that cool metal band had slid into place. In that second, she had felt something akin to coming home…like she had always meant to be at this point. And yet, her mind couldn't seem to process that emotion just yet…not when she was forcing herself to harshly deal with the immediate needs surrounding her and her son.

Hearing a rumble behind them, Hotch turned to see David Rossi standing behind them, a cup of punch in his hands. "Here, JJ," Dave said, pushing the cup into her hands. "Garcia said you need to drink this. I think she's worried about your blood sugar levels. She was adding extra soda to the punch bowl just for you."

Accepting the glass from Rossi, JJ took a large gulp, gasping as the liquid seared her throat. "Soda isn't the only extra ingredient she used," JJ wheezed, her eyes clouding as the alcohol burned an unexpected trail down her esophagus.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that came from the spiked batch?" Dave asked innocently, patting JJ's back as she coughed again. "Oops," he added dryly, his eyes sparkling as they met hers.

"I'm going to kill you both," JJ grumbled as she lifted the glass again, this time sipping more cautiously.

"Guess she figured it might grease the wheels for the wedding night," Morgan teased gamely, his straight white teeth gleaming as he smiled widely.

"When she shoots you, I'm going to say it was justified in the report," Hotch warned, watching as JJ blushed deeply, well aware that that topic had not yet made it to the top of their discussion list.

"Oh, poo," Garcia snorted, shoving Derek aside as she hurried forward to hug the new bride, "my Chocolate Adonis is bulletproof. C'mere, Mrs. Hotchner," she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around JJ.

"Oh, God," JJ said weakly, her wide eyes meeting Aaron's over Garcia's shoulder. "My name changed, too, didn't it?"

"It does as soon as we finalize a few formalities," Max Carlson said, waving a sheath of documents in his hand from his position in the corner beside the wedding's officiator. "Do you have a more quiet location, Aaron?"

Blinking as her eyes found her lawyer, JJ murmured, "You invited the attorney?"

"Max is actually an old friend, as well," Hotch replied calmly, handing Jack off to Morgan as Reid bounced Henry in his lap on the couch.

"Not to mention a pretty valuable ally," Rossi seconded with a nod in the attorney's direction. "Go ahead," he told the newly wedded couple. "I'll corral this bunch into your dining room. Garcia insisted on a wedding cake and the bakery set it up in there."

"Thanks," Hotch murmured, his hand on the small of JJ's back as he guided her toward his small office. "Let's go make this legal so we can get the custodial ball rolling, JJ. The sooner we get all the documents filed and processed, the closer we'll be to normality."

Tightening her fingers around the stemmed glass she held, JJ wondered if anything was ever going to be "normal" again. After all, how normal was it to enter into a marriage of convenience with your boss in order to save your son? Hell, she doubted she'd know normal anymore if it bit her on the ass and announced itself with an engraved invitation. But, glancing up at her new husband's face, she didn't have the heart to share those feelings.

For the first time in a very long time, Aaron Hotchner seemed genuinely happy. What the hell was normal about that?

_**XXX**_

The fact remained, however, that happy was a vast understatement for the feelings coursing through Aaron at the moment. Overjoyed and relieved were far better descriptions.

He had her.

She hadn't backed out at the last minute. She hadn't been uncertain when her clear voice had recited her vows. No, she had been resolved. And there was something far more mysterious shining in her bright eyes as she'd stared up into his face...something he'd yet to define, but he greatly anticipated exploring.

He'd honestly expected her to attempt to bolt. And who could blame her?

Neither of them had ever foreseen this in their future. How could they? He could only speak for himself, but while he'd allowed himself the odd fantasy about his bride over the years, he'd honestly never actually thought he'd ever have the courage to even suggest a relationship. The risk of destroying their easy camaraderie had always deterred him. Their friendship had simply been too precious to him to threaten it by a failed attempt at a relationship.

God had definitely thrown them both a curveball with this surprising change. And despite what his colleagues might say about his staid, stoic demeanor, he'd always loved a good challenge. His new marriage was going to provide that in spades.

Wrapping his hand around hers, he squeezed reassuringly as he led her into his office. "Feel free to use my desk, gentlemen," he offered the men following them into the room.

"I just need both your signatures, Agent Hotchner, and I can let you both celebrate this happy day," the Reverend nodded, obviously ready to return to his church with all due haste.

"Certainly," Hotch agreed, picking up a pen and signing where the Reverend indicated. Offering the fountain pen to JJ, he noted her steady hand as she, too, bent to sign the license.

"Alright, then," the man of God nodded approvingly, "I wish you both all due luck with your marriage," he offered, extending his hand. "God bless you both," he smiled, reaching for the paper on Aaron's desk.

Staying his hand, Max smiled. "I can take care of that, Sir. I know you're trying to make that four o'clock tee time and I'm going back to the Courthouse anyway."

"Oh! That would be a blessing. Thank you! I'll just be off then. Congratulations again," the older man nodded vigorously, hastily departing.

Waiting until the office door closed behind him, Max leveled his joint clients a satisfied look. "Good decision, you two. You're both doing what's best for your son."

"I hope so," JJ murmured, well aware that Aaron's hand was still resting in the small of her back. "Now what happens?"

"Now, we all get to work, Mrs. Hotchner. And we pray that we're all good at what we do."

"Meaning?" Hotch asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Meaning, you both need to begin playing the part of enamored newlyweds, happy with your new family. And that, my friends, begins with a very public wedding night."


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: So, readers, I'm figuring two or three more chapters of this. But I'm really enjoying our little Devil. So, I'm thinking he may get his own series with our BAU crew. In my next story, I intend to delve into Aaron Hotchner and his own guardian, the Archangel Michael. Of course, he and Lucifer have history, too, so it'll be a fun ride, I hope.**

**And guys, we've got sign-ups going on for or newest "Writers of the Silver Screen" challenge. Check it out. We think it'll be a lot of fun. We also have a mini-challenge in progress for the departing character of Ashley Seaver (no sign-up for this one. Just write a story following the guidelines and link it to the thread on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum.**

**Oh, and we're having a lot of fun over at Facebook. To join in the conversations, simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction". That's me. I'll get you added as quickly as possible. It's just another way for we writers and readers to communicate. And I love to hear from ya'll.**

**Gotta take a second to thank all our loyal readers for sticking with us. Tonnie and I are having a blast bringing ya'll stories. And I must thank tonnie2001969, too. She's amazing in her own right and yet, she still makes time for me. Without her, I couldn't do any of this. **

**Now, on with the show...**

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Following the concierge down the plushly carpeted corridor of the Drake Hotel, JJ exchanged a shocked glance with the man beside her.

When her...well, now, she supposed it was "their" attorney had pronounced that they needed a convincing wedding night, she'd never imagined that David Rossi would take the advice so seriously. But, looking around at the expensive art lining the walls, it had become entirely too clear that he had been determined to pick up the gauntlet and run with it.

Not only was the exclusive hotel the first place he'd called, but he'd booked them into the Bridal Suite, calling it his wedding gift.

Eyes widening as they reached the ornately carved door at the end of the hallway, she resisted the urge to pinch herself. In her world with its limited budget, the Holiday Inn was an extravagance. This...this was beyond luxurious. It was simply decadent.

Opening the door with a flourish, the concierge smiled as he dropped their two small bags just inside the doorway. "Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner, the bridal suite," he offered, sweeping his hand out in introduction of the glorious room.

Blinking as she took in the oversized king size bed in the center of the room, the white comforter strewn with sweet smelling rose petals, her eyes moved to the ice bucket beside the bed, two stemmed glasses waiting for the chilled champagne within.

"Thank you," Hotch smiled, nodding at the man as he pushed a folded bill into his hand.

"No, thank you, sir," the uniformed man said politely as he nodded. "We have you booked in the Rose Room for a private dinner at eight. Or we could have it delivered here if you prefer," he offered.

"No, the Rose Room will be fine," Hotch shook his head, well aware that trapping JJ alone in here with him all night might well send her over the edge.

"Then, I'll just let you two familiarize yourself with the room. There's a beautiful view of the gardens from the balcony," he commented, nodding at the French doors. "And please don't hesitate to call us if there's anything we can do to heighten your enjoyment."

"Thank you," JJ whispered as Hotch closed the door behind the departing hotel employee. "I think we fell down the rabbit hole, Hotch," she chuckled ruefully, looking around the room again. "I can't believe Dave arranged this!"

"Rossi's tastes do tend to stray toward the extravagant," Hotch sighed, dropping his hands in his pocket as he surveyed the room around them. From the large plasma screen television mounted on the wall to the expensive golden drapes covering the windows, the room screamed opulence.

And as his eyes rested on the turned down bed, he had to admit it invited romance.

"So," JJ murmured weakly, waving her hand impotently in the air, "What do you want to do? We were given firm orders not to return to the house for forty-eight hours."

"We were," Hotch nodded slowly, watching as JJ restlessly paced toward the balcony doors. "Although I think Garcia was just waiting for an opportunity to take our kids hostage," he laughed, slowly following her, his footsteps measured. "Why don't you let some fresh air in?" he suggested.

Nodding, JJ pushed open the double doors, a cool breeze meeting her warm face. Inhaling deeply as she stepped out on the cobbled terrace, she took the air into her lungs, willing herself to not fidget like a nervous schoolgirl. "That guy was right. The view is gorgeous," she noted, sinking onto one of the loveseats decorating the area.

"It is," Hotch acknowledged blandly, barely looking at the grounds as he focused on her pale face. "JJ, are you okay?" he asked gently.

Glancing up at his concerned face, JJ smiled as she shrugged weakly. "I'm married," she breathed, her thumb rubbing the solid gold reminder encircling her left ring finger. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around that."

"It'll take awhile for it to soak in, I imagine," Hotch nodded, dropping to sit beside her.

"It's just not something I imagined myself doing any time soon," JJ tried to explain as she felt his leg settle against hers. God, she didn't want to appear ungrateful. Especially now. Not when this man had sacrificed himself quite literally on the marital alter.

"Or ever?" Hotch grinned, arching an eyebrow.

"I guess I valued my independence too much to every want to permanently tether myself to someone," JJ said honestly.

"You aren't cattle, JJ," Hotch said softly. "You don't answer to me just because I'm your husband. It's a joint venture. I'm just as answerable to you as you are to me."

"I know," JJ sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear as the wind gusted.

Watching as she shivered a little against the breeze, Hotch shrugged off his jacket, tucking it around her. "Taking you home with pneumonia won't win my brownie points with Garcia," he offered by way of explanation as his hands lingered on her shoulders.

"Are you kidding me? Marrying me gave you saint-like status in her eyes," JJ grinned, looking up at him as she pulled his jacket tighter.

"Believe me, JJ, I'm no saint," Aaron commented softly, his body tightening as he stared down into her bright eyes.

"You aren't exactly sinner either," JJ countered, her breath catching in her throat as Hotch's eyes darkened as she licked her lips.

If she only knew the thoughts running through his mind right now, she'd revise her statement in a heartbeat, he acknowledge grimly to himself. Unable to resist, he lifted a hand to cup her smooth cheek, his thumb rubbing the delicate moist skin of her lower lip. "We can make this work, JJ."

"You think so?" she asked, her voice low and husky as their eyes met for an electric moment.

Instead of replying, Hotch dipped his head, unable to resist temptation. Pressing his lips to hers, he captured her gasp of surprise, quickly possessing her mouth as their tongues met, her uniquely sweet flavor instantly overwhelming him.

Moaning softly into the kiss, JJ felt his warm hand move to cup her neck, tilting her head backward as his mouth made love to hers, their tongues dancing intimately as the sun began to set on the horizon. "Aaron," JJ breathed, as his hand weaved though her hair. "God, Aaron," she shuddered as his lips released hers, their gazes colliding again.

Swallowing, Hotch searched for words. He refused to apologize...not for something that felt that pure...that right. He couldn't laugh of the moment, not when it had meant so much. Staring into her eyes, he decided honesty was his only recourse. "I want you, JJ. Long before anything went wrong between you and Will, I wanted you. I denied it. I fought it. I even managed to hide it. But, I don't think any of those things are going to work for me anymore."

Pupils dilating as his words washed over her, his honestly slamming against her, JJ's breathing quickened. "I..."

Shaking his dark head, Hotch whispered, "I don't expect you to feel the same way. But I'm not going to lie to you and say that I don't want a real marriage eventually. I think we have a good foundation to build on, no matter how it came about. All I want you to do is think about it. And try to enjoy our time here."

Blinking rapidly, JJ slowly nodded, not trusting her voice. "I...uhmmm...I need some time to think, Aaron."

He could accept that. At least it wasn't an automatic denial. "Why don't you go take advantage of that whirlpool tub," he offered softly. "I'll call home and check on the boys."

Slowly withdrawing from his arms, JJ nodded again. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Right now, she'd accept any excuse to flee, her world now akimbo at his sincere confidence. Even worse, she was now forced to acknowledge her own feelings. Feelings she'd always avoided defining.

Rising on unsteady feet, she felt his hand surround her arm.

"I won't rush you, JJ. But, I won't be untruthful either," he said, his voice even but warm.

And with those words, JJ could swear she heard fate laughing at her.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's Note: Hi, guys! We've got a few notes for you today. First up, all the assignments for "The Dog Days of Summer" challenge have been private messaged to the recipients. If you have not received your message and you signed up for the challenge, then please, let me know.**_

_**Tonnie and I are diligently working toward our nomination ballot on the second annual "Profilers Choice Awards" hosted by Chit Chat on Author's corner forum. Look for it in the upcoming weeks at the forum. And, of course, we'll be advertising it in our author's notes within our stories. Any of our fellow authors, please feel free to promote the awards as well. The more the merrier.**_

_**Also, we're continuing to have oodles of fun with our fellow authors and readers over on facebook. I'm getting to know a lot of wonderful people over there and we've got quite the support system going. Feel free to come join the fun. Simply "friend" Ilovetvalot Fanfiction. I'll be sure to accept.**_

_**Also, we love hearing from you. So, drop a review if you have the time. They truly make our day.**_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Letting out a deep sigh as she leaned back against the slick fiberglass tub, Jennifer Jareau Hotchner sunk deeper into the bubbling water. For as long as she could remember, she had always found a soothing release in the miraculous restorative powers of a long soak in a tub filled with bubbles. Long habits died hard, and she wasn't about to bypass her own form of therapy, especially now.

But now, for some reason beyond her ability to fathom, the ebb and flow of the water had failed her. Her thoughts were still roiling inside her mind, no matter how hard she tried to redirect her mind. And if she wasn't mistaken, her body was even more tense than it was before she even stepped foot inside the oversized bath.

You have to get a hold of yourself, Jareau, she thought sternly, leaning her head back against the bath pillow as she stared up at the decorated ceiling. But every time she thought that she had wrangled her mind into control, she heard his words over and over again.

_I want you, JJ. Long before anything went wrong between you and Will, I wanted you._

Her water-logged body responded at the very thought of those words, passionate images flickering through her mind at an alarming rate. As much as she tried to remind herself that this marriage was meant to be a business proposition to save the custody of her child, her libido suddenly and traitorously came alive.

Oh, it wasn't that she hadn't ever allowed herself to imagine the feel of Aaron's hands on her body. She was a woman, after all. But her wildest imagination had never come close to what she knew would be the absolute truth…and that kiss they had shared just a few minutes earlier had only given more credence to that.

His lips touching hers had ignited a fire that she had thought long since extinguished. And the water lapping around her was doing nothing to reduce the flame.

He wanted her.

Biting her lip, JJ pressed a wet hand to her forehead as she tried to regain some sense of balance in a world suddenly askew. How could she let herself even consider a real marriage when she was fighting for control of her very life? She couldn't risk Henry or his safety, and she had to believe that Hotch believed the same way.

And try as she might to ignore the fact, she couldn't help but realize that Hotch hadn't pledged his undying love for her. They might be able to create a marriage that would survive the critical purview of the courts, but she couldn't allow herself to believe that it would be anything more. They both might have physical needs to be satisfied, but that didn't translate to an emotional, long-term attachment.

And after her time with Will, she was fairly certain that love was overrated. And it definitely wasn't what it was made out to be. The love that she had been exposed to always came with conditions…always demanded that she conform or that she perform in a certain way. Maybe it was better this way, she told herself as she kicked at the faucet with her foot, sending a blast of cold water flooding against her skin.

Jerking at the sudden shock, she drew in a deep breath as she straightened up in the tub, goose bumps rising against her leg at the icy stream. Pursing her lips as she used the heel of her foot to shut off the valve again, she allowed her eyes to drift closed, replaying her embrace with Aaron again in her mind.

Smiling faintly as she recalled the strength of his hands holding her, the feel of his firm lips molding to hers, the slide of his tongue against her own. Shivering as her nipples tightened above the waterline of the still warm bath, she bit her lip. The simple truth was that she wanted him, too, despite the years she'd spent telling herself that he was a simple infatuation...a fantasy that, while pleasant to imagine, would never be a credible option.

She wanted him.

And if the interlude on their balcony was any indication, she could very definitely have him at will. Of course, there was one sizeable obstacle with the idea. While she wasn't sure exactly how much he wanted from her beyond the solace her body could provide, she was fairly certain she wanted quite a bit more from him than the delights his flesh could provide.

Falling in love with her husband, while entirely unwise, was extremely possible. She was better than halfway there...and had been for years.

"Damn it," JJ whined aloud softly, sliding down in the whirlpool tub until her chin skimmed the surface of the water, "I'm screwed," she whispered to herself, recognizing the truth that was staring her in the face. "Screwed, screwed, screwed," she muttered, banging the back of her head against the soft pillow cushioning her head.

"JJ?" Aaron's deep voice called, slightly muffled by the closed door between them. "Did you say something?" he asked. "Everything okay in there?"

Wincing as she recognized that she'd been speaking aloud, JJ's eyes darted toward the closed door. Swallowing quickly, she wondered at how easy it would be to call for him...to invite him inside the dim, shadowy room. Staring at the flickering candle at the other end of the tub, she nibbled her lower lip nervously. Did she dare?

"JJ?" Hotch called, his voice louder this time.

"I...I'm fine," she called back quickly, blushing as she attempted to shake off her earlier contemplations. She must have been insane to even think about it. This was supposed to be a marriage of convenience. The kind of marriage that had defined boundaries, right? They just had to set those limits and life would become a lot easier for both of them. "Just mumbling to myself," she added, reaching for the soft towel from the heated rack on the wall.

"Oh," Hotch said outside the door, one hand resting on the brass handle of the door. "Well, I just wanted to remind you that our reservation downstairs is in half an hour for supper.

"Supper," JJ repeated as she nodded to herself. They could clarify the limits of their relationship over a nice meal, her mind theorized. Hopefully, with a healthy dose of alcoholic courage in her wineglass, she thought grimly. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready," she acknowledged, rising from the tub as the warm water sluiced down her body.

"No rush," Hotch replied calmly. "I'll be waiting."

Releasing a shuddery breath, JJ stepped out of the tub. He'd be waiting...and so would she. She only hoped she was ready for the evening to come.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Author's Note: Big news today, our friends! The nomination ballot, rules, and category summaries for the second annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards 2011 are up and available for you at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. To reach that post, please either take a trip to the forum itself OR links are provided on the profile pages of ilovetvalot, tonnie2001969, OR Profiler's Choice CM Awards. Nomination ballots should be pm'd to Profiler's Choice CM Awards ONLY. That link is also provided on the forum or through the profile pages listed above.**_

_**We are both very excited about this second award process. In order to get the word out to as many as possible, we ask you, our fellow authors and readers, to let others know of this exciting opportunity. Whether by author's notes or Facebook, please let everyone know that the awards season has begun.**_

_**We also want to let you know that in upcoming days and weeks new posts will be going up on the forum in the form of interviews (with new authors and old favorites alike) and new and interesting topic posts. We always appreciate hearing everyone's feedback. Don't be shy. Tell us what you want to see.**_

_**Also, we have THREE days left for signups on the "All the Colors of the Rainbow" challenge. Come join in the fun. The more the merrier. Details can be found on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum.**_

_**And for those just wandering into one of our stories, BOTH ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 are now on Facebook. Simply friend "Ilovetvalot fanfiction" and/or "Tonnie Fanfiction". We're having a blast getting to know our fellow authors and readers alike. It's a great place to either socialize or get that much needed muse kicking.**_

_**As ever, we appreciate every single one of you that takes the time to read and/or review our stories. Your valuable feedback is deeply appreciated and we love hearing from you!**_

_**And, if we haven't stated it before, we do not own Criminal Minds, but darn, we wish we did!**_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Canting the heavy full bottle, Aaron slowly poured the shimmering wine into the two wineglasses. Watching as JJ's slim fingers wrapped around the stem of the glass, he couldn't help the small smile that escaped as her wedding band glimmered in the half-lit restaurant.

He had put that ring on her finger. And while he was not deluding himself into believing that their marriage was anything more than a marriage certificate, a simple piece of paper with both their signatures scrawled at the bottom, he couldn't help but wondering what possibilities might lie before them. And he was more than a little ready to explore all of their boundaries, whatever they might be, wherever they might lead.

That was, if they could ever get beyond the circumstances that had brought them together.

Arching a brow as his new wife took more than a healthy sip of the champagne in her glass, he met her blue eyes. "Careful with that. Champagne will go to your head before you realize it's arrived."

Shrugging, JJ took another sip, the feel of the liquid welcome against her tongue. Carefully placing the glass on the linen tablecloth, she murmured, "Promise?" Exhaling a shaky breath, she forced her eyes to meet his. "I'd say we've both earned a bit of the benefits bubbly can sow, don't you? The past few days have given us more than enough to think about."

Inclining his head, Aaron raised his glass and lightly clinked the crystal together. "I'll toast to that," he said softly, staring at JJ over the vase of red roses between them. "I've definitely seen enough adventure and intrigue in the past few days to last me quite awhile."

"I'm afraid the adventure may only be just beginning," JJ offered gravely, staring morosely at her half full flute as she let out a deep sigh. "Will isn't going to just roll over, Aaron," she whispered, swallowing hard. "And God only knows what he'll try to do for an encore. I mean, he kidnapped our son. Who knows what he'll try next," JJ said anxiously, raising her eyes back to his as she felt her chest start to tighten once again. "I'm not even sure I should have left Henry for tonight."

"Henry and Jack have more firepower surrounding them right now than even an idiot like Will LaMontagne would dare tackle. I made sure of that before we left. Besides Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss inside the house, I've got agents watching the house and black and whites patrolling the neighborhood."

"But we can't live like that indefinitely, Aaron," JJ denied, shaking her blonde head back in forth slowly.

"We can until the courts deem you Henry's custodial parent," Hotch countered firmly but calmly, refusing to allow this woman that was now his wife to suffer if he had the ability to change it. "Our attorney is going to do everything he can to make certain our case reaches the docket quickly."

"I know that, but even so, Aaron...what happens the first time Will gets awarded visitation with Henry? What stops him from taking my baby and heading for Mexico the next time?" JJ worried, her fingers clenching against the ivory linen tablecloth.

"JJ," Hotch soothed, hearing the fine edge of hysteria creeping into the young woman's voice, "Breathe. If, and it's a big if, Will gets awarded unsupervised visitation, Rossi and I have no problem hiring a few shadows for that very purpose. We've already discussed it. We have back-up plans for our back-up plans. No one, not even Will, is going to steal that baby away from us again. I promise you that. I'm going to make sure that Henry remains safe."

"He's so sneaky though, Aaron. For God's sake, I thought I knew this man. I shared my life with him. How could I have made so many mistakes? Especially ones that impact my son?"

"JJ," Hotch reminded her calmly, "Will showed you what he wanted you to see. He's an insecure child trapped in a man's body. He wanted you to leave the Bureau because he couldn't stand watching you succeed. When he couldn't get you to do what he wanted by begging and pleading, he switched his tactics to cruelty. He took swipes at your maternal side. He tried to use your love for your son against you. You've got to recognize this for what it was. A ploy to get you right where he wanted you. The problem he never considered was that he never counted on the support system you'd have standing behind and beside you."

"I guess that's true," JJ mumbled, staring at the ornate table before her, her fingers playing idly with the heavy silver fork at the edge of her plate. "It had gotten to the point where he couldn't stand it if I mentioned anybody on the team...constantly undermining me and what I did."

"It was his bid for power, JJ. Sweetheart, you've seen it in dozens of unsubs before. It's just harder to recognize when it's an everyday part of your life. The important thing is that you DID see it in time. And then you took actions to protect yourself and your son."

"And dragged you into the middle of my nightmare," JJ murmured, pushing away her half eaten plate of grilled salmon, her appetite a thing of the past.

Capturing her slim hand in his, Aaron shook his head. "That's not how I see it. It's not how Jack sees it. And if Henry could talk, I'm sure he'd tell you that he's on board, too. Please, JJ, cut yourself some slack. You and that baby aren't exactly shackles around my body. I wouldn't have taken this step if I hadn't believed that ultimately, we'd all have what was best."

"I never took you for an optimist," JJ smiled, faintly amused as she looked up at him through her lashes.

Quirking his lips as he laced their fingers together, Hotch shrugged. "What can I say? Maybe Garcia is rubbing off on me."

"As long as you don't start collecting troll dolls and dragging me to every computer outlet in a three hundred mile radius, I think I can survive that," JJ laughed reluctantly, the tenseness starting to ebb from her shoulders as she let herself relax once again.

"It's a deal," Aaron nodded, glancing toward the open French doors. "Feel like a walk down by the river? It's a little chilly, but I think we can hack it."

Nodding, JJ smiled. "Maybe it will work off some of this nervous energy," she replied, rising as he guided her toward the entry, the night air seeming to beckon her. "And I suppose we need to figure out how we're going to announce our change in marital status at the Bureau. I can't imagine Strauss is going to be very pleased by our marriage."

"Strauss is the least of my worries right now. Besides, technically, you don't work for the unit. You've been assigned to us. Your chain of command is through Strauss, not me. There can't be any accusations of fraternization."

"You know that's a technicality, right," JJ half smiled as they walked along the cobbled path toward the water.

"Sweetheart, at heart, I'm a litigator. We live for the fine print," Hotch returned easily and grinned as he heard the first genuine laughter leave his wife's lips since this ordeal had begun. And slowly, he began to relax.


	28. Chapter 28

_Author's Note: Hello Readers! We would like to encourage each reader and author alike to participate in nominating their favorite fics and authors for the second annual "Profiler's Choice CM Awards 2011! The nomination ballot, rules and category summaries can each be found at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" Forum. To reach that post, please either take a trip to the forum itself OR links are provided on the profile pages of ilovetvalot, tonnie2001969, OR Profiler's Choice CM Awards. Nomination ballots should be pm'd to Profiler's Choice CM Awards ONLY. That link is also provided on the forum or through the profile pages listed above. We look forward to hearing from each of you!_

_In order to get the word out to as many as possible, we ask you, our fellow authors and readers, to let others know of this exciting opportunity. Whether by author's notes or Facebook, please let everyone know that the awards season has begun._

_**Also, the NEW challenge sign-ups for Chit Chat's October Challenge have began! "The Masquerade Challenge" is available now and we'd love to see each of you participate. For our Halloween challenge, participants will be able to choose THEIR OWN PAIRING and will be assigned a Halloween prompt to write. For example if you chose to write Morgan Garcia, you might be assigned the prompt "Godzilla". Maybe Morgan shows up at Garcia's apartment to help her hand out candy dressed as Godzilla or, perhaps, they spend Halloween night happily sequestered in her apartment watching a Godzilla marathon. The ideas are endless! So, come on over and take a look!**_

_And for those just wandering into one of our stories, BOTH ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 are now on Facebook. Simply friend "Ilovetvalot fanfiction" and/or "Tonnie Fanfiction". We're having a blast getting to know our fellow authors and readers alike. It's a great place to either socialize or get that much needed muse kicking. As of yesterday, we have about 115 of our author and reader friends on our friend list and we'd LOVE to add you!_

_Also, we've posted new interviews with two of our fellow authors, REIDFANATIC and KDSanders at the forum. Stay with us as we visit with some of our favorite writers over the upcoming weeks. If anyone has any suggestions on who they'd like an in depth look at, please PM us._

_As ever, we appreciate every single one of you that takes the time to read and/or review our stories. Your valuable feedback is deeply appreciated and we love hearing from you!_

_And, if we haven't stated it before, we do not own Criminal Minds, but darn, we wish we did!_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

She had known all day that this moment would arrive, but she hadn't quite expected it to be so soon. Watching as Aaron closed the door to the hotel suite behind them, she heard the faint click as he slid the safety lock into place, the noise loud in the otherwise silent room. The moment had arrived.

Their first night as husband as wife.

And she still had no idea what she had truly gotten herself in to.

Walking across the room to stand in front of the oversized windows, she stared down at the water below. The walk that they had just shared had been one of the calmest moments in the past few days, and she had actually found herself laughing as Aaron had shared some of the funnier moments from his first year of law school. Oh, she had known that Aaron Hotchner possessed a dry sense of humor, one she often admired by the way, but his self-deprecating stories had been exactly what they both had needed.

But all of that relaxation had evaporated as they reluctantly moved back into the hotel and onto the tomb-quiet elevator. With each passing floor, she had felt herself stiffening again, the carefree spell that had been cast earlier in the night seeming to fade.

She smiled weakly as she heard footsteps behind her, and met his gaze in the reflection in the window. "Nothing has to happen, JJ. You need a good night's sleep, and that bed looks like it would be very comfortable for you," Aaron said softly, standing less than a step behind her. "I can take the sofa," he said, gesturing toward the overstuffed floral couch along one wall.

Turning as she followed the direction of his finger, she felt herself shaking her head in automatic denial. "Unless you want to spend the next month in traction, there's no way you can sleep on that thing, Aaron."

"I'll be fine," Aaron denied, eyeing the couch with wary eyes as he forced himself to remain positive. "God knows, we've both slept on worse."

Glancing at the turned down king size bed that seemed to beckon them with its seductive sheets, JJ shook her head. "Aaron, four of us could get in that thing," she said, nodding at the inviting bed, "and still not worry about space."

"You're sure?" Hotch asked, silently relieved that he wouldn't be forced to punish his spine on the decorative sofa. The sacrifices he knew he would have to make for this marriage had not originally included extensive visits to his chiropractor. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable, JJ."

Forcing herself to shrug, JJ smiled weakly. "We're married. I think we can sleep in the same bed for a night, don't you?"

Privately thinking that he'd like to do a lot more than sleep on that oversized mattress, Aaron simply nodded instead. "Do you want to take the bathroom first? I can change out here," he said, nodding toward his black leather bag. "And I know what a long day it's been for you."

"Sounds good," JJ agreed, unable to deny the weariness invading her bones. "I'll just be a minute," she said, grabbing her own bag as she slipped into the suite's bathroom. Closing the door behind her with a soft click, JJ tossed her black leather bag on the vanity as she leaned against the sink. Taking a deep breath, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Had she actually just invited her boss...no, make that her husband...to share her bed? She couldn't deny that she'd entertained many fantasies over the years about that very thing...the images of the two of them together rising in her mind to taunt her even now. And after the explosive kiss they'd shared together and Hotch's quiet confession that he hoped for a deeper relationship... her body tingled with the knowledge that the man she'd married wanted her. And if their shared embrace was any indication, he wanted her badly.

Reaching for the faucet with a trembling hand, she flipped it on, splashing cold water on her face. Maybe that would douse what until recently had been a dead libido. The attraction she'd felt for Will had faded months ago. But those illicit feelings she harbored for Aaron Hotchner had never once waned in all the years she'd known him.

And now, she was married to him.

Grabbing a hand towel from the brass handle hanging from the wall, she scrubbed it over her face. Prioritize, Jareau! He married you to help you keep your son...to give his own son a sense of stability. Yes, he might be attracted to you, but that was a hell of a long way from being in love. And you already gained firsthand knowledge that great chemistry didn't necessarily translate into a lasting relationship.

She had to focus on what was important now. And that meant only one thing.

Their children.

Jack and Henry.

They were the priorities. Keeping them safe and happy and well-adjusted in the face of overwhelming changes.

Everything else had to take a backseat until she knew that those two boys were going to be okay.

Resolved now, JJ inhaled deeply as she reached for her bag. Frowning as she rifled through the contents Garcia had helpfully packed for her, she groaned as she pulled out the only nightgown the bag contained.

Staring in horror at the silky white baby doll nightgown that flowed from her fingertips, JJ shook her head. "I'm going to kill her!" JJ growled aloud as she spotted the handwritten note pinned to the bodice.

_Buttercup - I knew you'd never pack something like this for yourself so I took the liberty of choosing for you. With any luck, it'll break the ice between you and the Boss Man and put an end to that long dry spell you've both been suffering through._

_All my love, Your own personal fairy freaking godmother_

_P.S. You can thank me later_

"No!" JJ moaned, horrified as she quickly re-read the short note again, searching for any signs of the practical joke this must be. This wasn't happening! Surely, her best friend wasn't so misguided that she actually thought this farce of a honeymoon would lead to a consummated marriage!

Quickly searching the bag again and coming up empty, she dropped her gaze to the skimpy garment in her hand. "Oh sweet Lord!" she whispered in dismay. "Now what?"


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N - Hello. We have exactly **__**SIX **__**days left to NOMINATE your favorite authors and stories in the second annual Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Awards hosted by "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. Random drawings for TWO $10.00 Amazon gift cards will be given to two lucky nominators. To be considered eligible, all you have to do is fill out a ballot in ten categories or more. Winners will be announced October 16, 2011! So **__**PLEASE**__**, take a trip to the forum and grab those ballots!**_

_**Also, sign-ups for the Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic exchange are up and running at the forum. Last year was super successful and we hope this year will be equally so. You have until October 31, 2011 to sign up at the forum. Details for both events are located there! Private message us with any questions!**_

_**And don't forget to friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" on Facebook. We've got a huge collection of talented authors and readers alike just waiting to chat.**_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

The click of the bathroom door sounded loudly in the oversized room, and Aaron found his eyes glued to that wooden portal. Visions of his JJ…his wife!...behind that door, her body soon to be bared, flew through his mind with the intensity of a coming hurricane.

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to blink as he turned slowly. Focus, Hotchner, he snapped at himself as he reached for his nearby bag. JJ deserves better than to be ogled, even if it was only in his thoughts. And honestly, he hadn't been merely looking at her body in those detailed fantasies he'd indulged in recently.

He stepped toward the nearby chair as he deftly unzipped his ever-present go-bag. Dropping the black satchel on the chair seat, he unbuttoned his shirt slowly and shrugged it off before reaching inside. But his fingers didn't find exactly what he was expecting.

No, instead of the nice boring button down pajamas he'd packed, he slowly pulled out the one and only garment that was anywhere to be found inside. His eyes widened almost comically as he stared down at the black and red silk boxers that had somehow taken up residence in his luggage. Oh Lord God Almighty, he thought darkly as he held the offending garment pinched between his thumb and forefinger.

Red hearts covered the black fabric, interspersed with what looked to be lips pressed everywhere. And if that wasn't bad enough, the words "Kiss Me" were emblazoned on a very prominent location on the front.

"He's a dead man," Hotch growled underneath his breath as he shook the offending clothing. And when a plain white piece of paper fell to the chair, he didn't have to wonder what it said. Only one man would have had the cojones to have pulled such a nasty prank.

David Rossi was not long for this world. Not when Aaron Hotchner got his hands on him.

Unfolding the single sheet of paper, Hotch inhaled deeply and prayed for a strength and patience he was almost entirely certain he possessed before casting his eyes downward.

_Aaron,_

_To answer the question I know you've already asked yourself...No, this isn't a joke. And no, there aren't any other clothes hidden anywhere._

_You, my friend, are in a world class hotel about to climb in bed with one of the most stunning women either of us has ever seen...and incidentally, she's the woman you've lusted after for years (Yep, I knew that, too)._

_Look, I'll make this short. I love ya like the son I never had, kid. But, it's time to take off the training wheels and get laid. It's legal and everything now._

_So, man up and shimmy into those boxers. If nothing else, they'll make a nice little conversation piece for you two to talk about. I don't wanna spill the beans, but I know for a fact that JJ has a surprise of her own. Garcia saw to that personally._

"Surprise of her own," Hotch mumbled, darting a look toward the still closed bathroom door. Oh, good God, had Dave rigged JJ's bag, too? Dropping his eyes back to the note, he continued reading.

_I did this for your own good, Aaron. Well, honestly, I did it for the well-being of mankind. Because honestly, if you don't do something soon, I fully expect Little Hotch to pop out of your pants and voice his own complaint._

_All my love,_

_Dave_

_P.S. Condoms are in the front pocket of the go bag. I don't think you two crazy kids are quite ready to add a third little babe to these populated woods just yet._

"Condoms?" Hotch hissed, darting horrified eyes to the seemingly innocent black leather bag on the bed. "He can't be serious," Hotch whispered, jerking the tote toward him and jerking open the zippered pocket.

"Good God," he groaned, rubbing a hand over his jaw. There must have been fifty foil packets...lubed, colored, flavored...Rossi had prepared for every contingency.

Dropping heavily to the edge of the bed, Hotch lifted his eyes to the vaulted ceiling. "God save me from my well-meaning friends," he pleaded urgently. "Preferably before my new wife realizes exactly what she's married into," he beseeched belatedly.

Lowering his eyes back to the silk boxers, he released another sigh. It could be worse, he reminded himself as he rose and quickly shucked his pants. It could have been bikini briefs...probably would have been, too, if the elder man had consulted with Garcia. Hitching the material over his hips, Aaron scrubbed a hand over his face. Maybe he could just hide under the covers and she'd never know, he thought desperately, eyeing the bed with a critical eye.

Of course, that was the coward's way out. Eventually, JJ would see him in his boxers, wouldn't she? Maybe it was better to just go ahead and get it out of the way now...in a moment where they could both have a good laugh and collectively plan their quasi family's demise at leisure.

Hearing muffled sounds from the interior from the bathroom, he suspected his new bride had just realized that her bag, too, had been altered. Lips twitching, he told himself this wasn't the time to be amused. But that part of himself that he tried to keep hidden...that devilish imp that lurked inside him could barely wait to see what she walked back into the bedroom wearing.

Whether he was saint or sinner, neither could deny that Jennifer Jareau Hotchner had a body designed to make any red blooded man sit up and take notice. Hell, he'd stolen looks of that luscious form for years. From the short skirts to the form fitting blouses, everything she'd ever worn had only highlighted her beauty and made men yearn to uncover the secrets that her garments had shielded.

And try as he might to have denied the truth at times...he was, after all, a mere man.

Licking his lips as he heard another muffled curse, he took a step toward the door. Glancing down at his damp hands, he shook his head. He was worse than a prepubescent boy about on the cusp of copping his first feel. Rubbing his hands against the silky material, he lifted his hand to knock on the closed door.

"JJ? You okay in there?"

* * *

_**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO NOMINATE YOUR FAVORITE STORIES AND AUTHORS...TIME IS RUNNING OUT!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Author's Note: BIG ANNOUNCEMENT - THE FINAL VOTING BALLOT IS AVAILABLE FOR THE SECOND ANNUAL PROFILER'S CHOICE CM AWARDS on "CHIT CHAT ON AUTHOR'S CORNER" FORUM. Please take this opportunity to recognize some wonderful author's and their stunning pieces of fic. Voting ends 11/30/2011. Two Amazon gift cards will be given to two RANDOM voters that take the time to vote in ten or more categories. Congratulations to all of this year's nominees. Now, let's all read some CM fic!**_

_**Also, you have until 10/31/11 to sign up for the Criminal Minds Christmas Fic Gift Exchange at Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. This is our LAST challenge of the year and we'd love to see everyone participate with us to create our fellow author's some wonderful stories to read this holiday season!**_

_**And don't forget that we've got quite the collection of fellow authors and readers interfacing over at Facebook. Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and/or "Tonnie Fanfiction" to join in the fun. Periodic announcements regarding our awards and ongoing work are announced there.**_

_**Thanks to everyone that continues to read, review, favorite and alert our work! You guys are incredible and we love hearing from each one of you!**_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Thirty**

Swallowing hard against the hysterical laughter bubbling in her throat, JJ stared in the mirror as she considered her question. She'd never really considered how relative a term "okay" was.

"Uhmmm, I'm fine," she called weakly, privately thinking that one relative term deserved another. Clearing her throat, she added, "Just a slight...wardrobe issue." Yeah, she thought staring down at the filmy froth of lace encasing her body, this definitely constituted an issue.

Ruefully staring down at his own festively adorned body, Hotch's lips twitched. "Having a bit of the same trouble on this side of the door," he called back, eying his boxers.

"Rossi?" JJ shouted at the closed door, her eyebrow arching.

"Garcia?" Hotch asked, raising his voice to carry through the heavy wood.

"Yes!" both their voices acknowledged in unison.

Feeling marginally better that at least Aaron faced the same dilemma she did, JJ sighed and slowly turned toward the door. Stalling the inevitable wouldn't change what was sure to be an embarrassing outcome for either of them. Taking a deep breath as she reached for the brass doorknob, JJ opened the door.

And came face to hard, muscular chest with her husband.

Jaw dropping as he saw what JJ was wearing ... or, the lack thereof, Aaron's mouth went dry, coherent thought stuttering to a halt. "Oh...wow," he breathed, his wide eyes taking in the vision of lace and silk wrapped around her body, molding to her like a second skin.

Laughing nervously, JJ's lips twitched as her eyes lowered down his bare chest to the silky boxers encasing his strong legs. "Dave definitely sends messages that get right to the heart of the matter, doesn't he?" JJ murmured as the red block letters that screamed "Kiss Me!" stared back at her. "The arrow is particularly helpful," she choked, lifting her eyes back to Aaron's.

"That's Dave," Hotch replied tightly, rolling his eyes. "He tends to draw you a road map when he thinks you can't find the destination on your own. Not that you couldn't find your way...I mean...oh hell," Hotch muttered, running a hand down his face. Flustered wasn't a feeling he was familiar with, but there really wasn't another way to describe this sinking, desperate sensation and the blush he knew blanketed his burning face.

Eyes widening slightly, JJ smiled, feeling more relaxed as she recognized that Aaron was at least as discomfited as she was. "Aaron, I didn't realize you even were capable of blushing," she teased.

"Oh, I'm learning a lot of things are possible that I once thought were impossible," he replied, his words muffled by his hands.

"Live and learn, right?" JJ asked commiseratively.

Dropping his arms back to his sides, Aaron exhaled a long breath. "Something like that," he nodded. Stepping aside so she could step back into the room, he offered, "If it helps, I know a few hit men that believe in group discounts. I'm fairly certain we could find a two for one hit deal."

"And you're funny, too," JJ praised, laughing again. "Definitely didn't expect that."

"I have a sense of humor. I just happen to hide it behind several layers of jaded cynicism," he shrugged while trying to ignore the way the bodice of her baby doll nightgown hugged her breasts, lifting them in invitation of a more intimate perusal. "Garcia really went all out, didn't she?" he asked hoarsely.

JJ grinned, perching on the edge of the bed as she stared up at him. "It would appear so. At least Dave didn't leave you with a speedo."

"He would if he could have found one in my underwear drawer," Hotch muttered under his breath. "As it is, he pulled out something that Garcia of all people gave me as a Christmas gift years ago."

"So, Garcia is, in fact, indirectly responsible for your sleepwear, too," JJ said with a roll of her eyes. "It figures."

"Wanna know what I've always been curious about?" Hotch queried, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Hit me," JJ said with a small smile, unconsciously shifting closer to him as the mattress dipped.

"If this is how Garcia shows us love and affection, what would she do to us if we ever really ticked her off?" Hotch mused, staring at the wall opposite them.

JJ grinned. "Is that really a question you ever want to know the answer to? Because I have a feeling once you find out, you'll never really be able to recover."

"Garcia does tend to leave an indelible mark on the soul," Hotch agreed with a nod.

"Sooooo...," JJ drawled, offering her husband a sidelong glance, well aware of the warmth that was settling all around her. "We're half naked and nervous. I don't know about you, but I'm having flashbacks to my junior year of high school."

"I was a late bloomer," Hotch confided with a faint smile of his own. "Freshman year of college for me."

"Really?" JJ asked, arching one brow in surprise.

"Don't look at me like that," Hotch admonished, his cheeks heating again under the intensity of her eyes. "Being old fashioned is not the crime that David Rossi makes it out to be," he mumbled. "I eventually learned where tab A fit into slot b. I got Jack, didn't I?"

Seeing Aaron Hotchner so nervous went a long way towards soothing JJ's own anxiousness. "Hey, I'm not judging. Looking back on it now, I should have waited. For years, I never looked at the backseat in a car the same way again," she revealed softly, shaking her head and shuddering.

Snorting with laughter, Hotch turned to look at her. "We're a pair, aren't we?"

"Considering the fact that we're sitting on the edge of the bed in our jammies on our wedding night while making small talk about our first time, I'd say so," JJ giggled, tilting her head as she let herself stare into his gorgeous dark eyes.

Hearing the genuine sound of her amusement warmed him. "Well, I could suggest a game of strip poker, but neither of us have much clothing to lose if all goes south."

"There's always truth or dare," JJ suggested with a twinkle in her eye.

"Now, I know you've been friends with Penelope too long," Hotch chuckled. "You don't have to dare me, JJ. I'll tell you the truth about anything you want to know. Just ask."

In hindsight, he really should have put more consideration into that offer.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Author's Note: BIG ANNOUNCEMENT - THE FINAL VOTING BALLOT IS AVAILABLE FOR THE SECOND ANNUAL PROFILER'S CHOICE CM AWARDS on "CHIT CHAT ON AUTHOR'S CORNER" FORUM. Please take this opportunity to recognize some wonderful author's and their stunning pieces of fic. Voting ends 11/30/2011. Two Amazon gift cards will be given to two RANDOM voters that take the time to vote in ten or more categories. Congratulations to all of this year's nominees. Now, let's all read some CM fic!**_

_**Also, you have until 10/31/11 (TWO DAYS LEFT)to sign up for the Criminal Minds Christmas Fic Gift Exchange at Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. This is our LAST challenge of the year and we'd love to see everyone participate with us to create our fellow author's some wonderful stories to read this holiday season!**_

_**And don't forget that we've got quite the collection of fellow authors and readers interfacing over at Facebook. Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and/or "Tonnie Fanfiction" to join in the fun. Periodic announcements regarding our awards and ongoing work are announced there.**_

_**Thanks to everyone that continues to read, review, favorite and alert our work! You guys are incredible and we love hearing from each one of you!**_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Twisting on the bed, JJ leaned against the pillows as she pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "Are you serious about that?" she asked quietly.

Meeting her steady gaze, Hotch nodded slowly, turning slightly on the bed to face her. "I'm serious. We're married now, JJ. If there's something you want to know, I'm an open book."

Chewing on her lower lip as she turned his offer over in her mind, JJ swallowed. "It's about Haley," she said softly, hesitantly. "I don't want you to think I'm prying," she said quickly when she saw a flash of anxiety in his eyes. "Just forget I said anything," she shook her head, averting her gaze.

"JJ, no," Hotch replied swiftly, reaching out a hand to touch her knee. "You've got a right to know anything you want. What is it about Haley that you want to know?" he asked, keeping his voice low and calm even as his heart thudded in his chest. God, of all the things he had imagined discussing tonight, his dead ex-wife wasn't among the topics. It was only natural she'd be curious thought. It wasn't as if he'd discussed it with her before. Now, as his wife, she'd naturally want some answers.

"Are you sure?" JJ asked tentatively, shifting her eyes back to his face. She could tell he was making an effort to remain open with her, and it made her respect him even more than she already did. "If talking about her with me makes you uncomfortable..."

"JJ," Hotch replied quietly, his hand contracting gently around her round knee as his thumb swept against her silky skin, "Talking about her to anyone is difficult for me. That doesn't mean I shouldn't do it. Especially with you. Ask any questions you have and I'll try to answer them as honestly as possible."

Nodding silently, JJ thought about his offer. "I guess the first question I have is if you're over her?" she asked faintly, nervous of his response.

"I miss her," Hotch acknowledged truthfully, knowing that he wasn't going to lie to his new wife. "But if you're asking if my heart is buried in her coffin with her, then the answer is no. Life goes on. I don't believe that you only get one great love in life. I would never want to limit myself in that respect. When she died, we'd been divorced for almost two years. When she died, I mourned the loss of the mother of my son...not my wife. She hadn't been my wife in a long time."

"You took it hard. I thought..."

"That I was still in love with her?" Hotch guessed, smiling faintly as he remembered the knowing looks he'd received all those many months ago. "I think most everyone thinks that," he sighed, shaking his head. "And I didn't do anything to correct the assumption. But, I wasn't. She was Jack's mother...and for a long time she was my wife. And because of me and a choice I made, she died. There were days when I thought the guilt was going to crush me. Days when I couldn't bear to look at Jack because every time I did I would see her face and know exactly what my refusal to cooperate with a murderer had cost him."

"Aaron, no," JJ denied, shaking her head quickly as she covered the hand resting on her knee. "Her death was not your fault. You did what was right. Given an impossible situation, you somehow managed to save your son."

"And Haley is still dead," Hotch said flatly, the familiar sting of regret piercing his heart as he laced their fingers together. "I couldn't save her, could I?"

"You tried," JJ insisted ardently, squeezing his hand tightly. "Every one of us knew that if you'd had a choice, you would have taken that bullet for her. I watched how hard you worked to catch Foyet. No one could have done a better job at it."

"Thank you," Hotch said gratefully, his shoulders dropping a bare inch as he felt something akin to absolution settle around him.

"There's nothing to thank me for," JJ dismissed him, smiling. "All I'm doing is telling you the truth."

Silence reigned in the bedroom for a few moments before Hotch murmured, "What else?" Smiling when her cheeks reddened guiltily, he urged, "Go ahead, JJ. You've got carte blanche here. Ask me what else you want to know."

"Why...why did you two split up in the first place?" she asked somewhat reluctantly. She'd always had her suspicions about the former Mrs. Hotchner, but she wondered if Hotch had ever had the same doubts about his prior wife.

"Well, that depends on who you listen to," Hotch said calmly as his mind wandered into the past, remembering those grim days when the only words Haley had exchanged with him were harsh and bitter. "She said we'd grown apart...that she couldn't be put second to my job anymore. She said that she and Jack deserved more than a part time husband and father. And she wasn't completely wrong. We had grown distant with each other. The BAU did take up a lot of my time. But, we'd always managed to make it work before. Later, after she'd started divorce proceedings, I learned there had been someone else. She'd been seeing him for about three months."

"She cheated," JJ surmised bluntly, feeling a wave of anger at the dead woman. She'd always suspected that there was something slightly distrustful about Haley. Now, she had confirmation of her suspicions.

"If she was here, she'd deny it," Hotch snorted derisively, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "She'd have told you that she'd been in a marriage alone for years."

"She cheated, Aaron," JJ muttered, her lips tightening as she stared up at her husband. "I don't care what she would have said. You deserved better than that. A lot better. And I'd say that whether we were married or not. I'm sorry she put you through that."

Hearing the genuine regret in her voice, Aaron smiled at her. "Everything happens for a reason. By the time she died, we'd gotten past the bitterness...the animosity. I think we'd finally found our way back to being friends. But if you're wondering would there ever have been a reconciliation between us, then the answer is no. I could never have trusted her with my heart again."


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Hi guys! The FINAL voting process is well underway for the Second Annual Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds Awards hosted by Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. Links can be found on our profiler pages. Please come on over and take a look at this year's incredibly talented nominees and their stories. Two random voters (that vote in ten categories or more) will be selected to receive gift cards from Amazon. com at the completion of this year's awards. So, take a moment and join the fun. Please PM us with any questions.**

_**And don't forget that we've got quite the collection of fellow authors and readers interfacing over at Facebook. Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and/or "Tonnie Fanfiction" to join in the fun. Periodic announcements regarding our awards and ongoing work are announced there.**_

_**Thanks to everyone that continues to read, review, favorite and alert our work! You guys are incredible and we love hearing from each one of you!**_

**Also, if anyone has any threads they would like to see opened at the forum, please let us know!**

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Jennifer nee Jareau but now Hotchner didn't have to be a profiler to sense the underlying sentiment that was not verbalized in his last words. Swallowing hard as she stared into his obsidian eyes, she asked, almost hesitantly, "And your heart? Do you trust me with it?"

Aaron had expected that they would delve into territory that neither one of them knew the way through tonight, but he had not expected it to be of this magnitude so quickly. Letting out a sigh as he squeezed her fingers again, he answered, a smile on his lips, "At the risk of sounding like a cliché, JJ, I've trusted you with my heart and much more for far longer than I care to admit."

He watched as her head tilted, her blonde hair cascading over one shoulder. He knew what he had just said would open doors that not even Ali Baba would dare to enter, secret phrases as his pass key or not. But something deep inside his soul refused to be silent.

She finally found her voice, her words coming out in a whisper. "Are you saying what I think you're saying, Aaron?"

"It depends," he replied softly, shifting against the comfortable mattress to face her. "Am I about to ruin everything and send you walking right out that door?"

If she wasn't mistaken, she could hear worry mixed with just a bit of hope in his tone. And JJ found herself wanting to hold on to that hope, to let it take her to places she had long since given up ever visiting.

"I'm not leaving, Aaron," she asserted, raising her free hand to gently cup his jaw, his stubbled skin scraping her palm.

"Good," he answered simply, leaning into her touch. "I'd hate to lose you once I finally got you. You've been the only woman I could honestly see myself trusting, JJ. But, I think the better question, perhaps, is can you see yourself trusting me?"

Throat working, JJ dropped her gaze to their joined hands, her other hand dropping back to her lap. "I...it's complicated, Aaron," she muttered, biting her lip nervously. "Of course, I trust you, but..."

"You've been hurt," Hotch stated softly, hating what she'd endured with the man that was actually responsible for their current situation.

"I just...thought I knew where my life was heading. A month ago, I never envisioned any of...this," she said, gesturing between them, her hand flailing. "The idea of marriage was a foreign concept that I avoided even thinking about. Now, I'm married. I'm commencing what promises to be a custody battle of epic proportions. Everything is just so all over the place," she sighed, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I see," Hotch murmured, his earlier hopes dimming slightly. You knew this going in to the entire thing, Hotchner, he reminded himself stiffly. There were no promises made. And yet, he couldn't help but believe that they could share their lives together….if only the complications were removed and they could find a way to see beyond the hurdles they still had to face.

"No," JJ countered as she shook her head, sighing as she tried to find the words that were determined to escape her. "You don't. And I'm not doing a very good job of expressing myself." Lifting her eyes to stare at the vaulted ceiling, she swallowed. "I thought I knew Will, Aaron. Up until recently, I never would have thought he was capable of putting Henry and me through something like this. My judgment in men placed my child in jeopardy."

"And you're afraid that I'll eventually put you in the same predicament?" Hotch asked stiffly, his eyes narrowing as he loosened his grip on her fingers.

"No!" JJ gasped, shaking her head furiously as she grabbed for his hand again. "Aaron, I know you'd never put me through anything like this. I'm just saying that I don't trust my own decision right now. I've made some pretty bad choices in case you haven't noticed," she laughed bitterly.

"You aren't responsible for the choices that Will made," Hotch replied loyally, his earlier doubts dimming for a moment as he searched her expressive eyes.

"I didn't even see this coming," she whispered miserably. "I'm the bad risk here, Aaron. Not you," JJ offered quietly.

"We're going to have to agree to disagree on that point," Hotch negated her. "The way I see it, you had your trust violated by someone that was supposed to have your best interests at heart. It's understandable that it would take you a while to be able to put that much faith into someone else."

"You aren't just anyone else, Aaron," JJ denied, looking up at him with soft eyes as she shifted against the comforter. "You never have been. I just don't know when I'll be able to offer what you seem to want from me. I don't know if I'll ever get there."

He despised the self doubt he heard in her voice. Tightening his fingers around hers, Aaron shook his head. "There isn't a timetable for healing, JJ. Believe me, I know. And while Will didn't die, your relationship with him did. That has to hurt even if you did know that it wasn't going to work. And the fact that he took your child from you...that he's trying to punish you through Henry, that's bound to have a hell of an impact on your emotions."

"I'm terrified he's going to win, Aaron," JJ confided hoarsely. "What if he manages to convince the family court that he's what's in the best interest of Henry? What if he wins?" JJ asked desperately.

"JJ," Hotch said calmly, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer, "we're not going to allow that to happen. We've taken every precaution. And I guess there's something I need to tell you," Hotch said softly, uncertain how she'd respond to his latest decision regarding Will.

"What?" JJ asked, looking up into his solemn face.

"I gave Dave the go ahead this morning to put a few wheels in motion," he replied vaguely.

Raising an eyebrow, JJ shifted backward on the bed to get a better at his hardened face. "What kind of wheels?" JJ asked, her stomach clenching.

"I hired a private investigator. We need to get a better look into Will's past. If there are any skeletons in his closet, we need to find them."

"You think Will has secrets?" JJ asked, blinking as she tried to comprehend this newest play in her bid for custody. Swallowing hard, her years with her former partner flashed through her mind...snapshots of their relationship together. And she realized, she really knew very little about his life before she'd met him. She'd always assumed it was because he was simply a private person, much like her...but what if it had been something more sinister that kept him from discussing his past?

"Everyone has secrets, JJ," Hotch said softly. "Some just keep them hidden better than others," he offered gently.

Eyes widening, JJ saw the flash of hesitation in his dark eyes. "You already know something, don't you?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: Hello! And Happy Holiday Season! First, a huge round of congratulations to each winner in the second annual Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds Awards. Thanks to each of them and all our nominees as well as everyone that took the time to cast a vote! It was a huge success with a 166 unique voters choosing from some fabulous stories! Hopefully next year will be even bigger and better. Winning fics have been posted at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Check it out.**

**We also have signups in session through December 31 for our "Resolutions Challenge" for January. Rules and details are also at the forum! Please join us for the challenge that will kickoff the New Year.**

**Also, we're going strong over on FaceBook. We've got some amazing authors and fun threads. To join the fun, simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction".**

**And as always, thanks to our readers! Your reviews and alerts make our day and we love hearing from you! We don't own a thing, but we sure wish we did.**

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Hotch shrugged as he met her questioning gaze. "Nothing confirmed yet, JJ. It's better if…."

"Don't tell me I'm better off not knowing, Aaron," JJ interrupted, her tone quiet but determined as she scooted closer to him. "This is my son we're talking about, and if you know something that could affect his future, I want to know." Seeing the doubt still flashing in his eyes, she added, softly, "Please, Aaron. You'd want to know if it was Jack, wouldn't you?"

He couldn't deny the wisdom in those simple words. Through his entire separation and divorce from Haley, his entire focus had been on his son's well-being. Anything that could have affected his son's happiness would have demanded his full attention. And the information he possessed would definitely affect JJ's son. "Why don't we get comfortable, JJ, and I'll tell you what's going on, okay?"

Studying his face for any signs of avoidance, JJ finally nodded as she scooted up toward the headboard.

Aaron couldn't help but noticing the flash of skin, her long legs sliding against the comforter as her silky gown rode up with her movements. Focus, Hotchner, he ordered his suddenly interested libido. She's concerned about her son right now. Remember the reasons you are here.

Settling onto the bed next to her, Hotch leaned back against the padded headboard as he watched JJ pull at her gown. "Better?"

Nodding once, JJ pulled the small throw from the bottom of the bed and draped it over her legs. "Start talking, Aaron. What do you know that I don't know?"

"We're still trying to prove it, but the private investigator has heard rumors that Will has more than a few gambling debts to settle. He's been playing in the big leagues and losing heavily."

Recognition flashed in JJ's eyes as her mouth dropped slightly. Odd instances from their combined past were now finally making sense. She could remember the arguments, the snippets of secretive conversations she was never intended to hear. And now, she suddenly felt the pieces of the puzzle fall magically into place. "That's where the money was going," she murmured to herself, her shoulders stiffening as she realized that Will had been squandering their hard earned cash on frivolous gambling.

"Hmmm?" Hotch hummed, frowning slightly as he watched JJ's mouth tighten and her eyes narrow.

"Money had been disappearing from our savings account for several months," JJ confided grimly, her fingers gripping the edge of the cashmere throw. "At first in small amounts. Fifty dollars here and there. Then a couple of hundred dollars. He always had some reason or another. It just all adds up now," she muttered as she shrugged tiredly.

"I see," Hotch sighed, shaking his head as he tried to comprehend the world she had been forced to live in…and he had never realized it. "JJ," he said huskily, "the money isn't the worst of it."

Hearing the seriousness in his voice, JJ turned her head. "There was someone else, wasn't there?" she asked perceptively. Watching as a dark flush climbed Aaron's cheeks, almost as if he'd been the one caught cheating, JJ shook her head. "It's okay. I sort of already suspected."

"Nothing has been confirmed yet," Hotch replied truthfully. "But, do you know a Colleen Henderson?"

The name sounded familiar, JJ thought hard. "I've heard the name before," she said softly, turning the woman's name over in her mind again. "I just can't..."

"She was Will's partner for a short time," Hotch informed her gently. "She filed some charges against him with her superiors. Sexual harassment. And she's not the only name the PI has turned up. JJ, an Eve Fields has communicated that she and Will had an ongoing affair for about six months last year."

"I don't recognize that name." JJ shook her head slowly as she tried to ignore the sudden sinking feeling in her stomach. "But I'm not surprised. Will and I had grown so far apart by the time he left...nothing that he's done can shock me. He took our son from me, Aaron. It'd be hard for him to top that."

"No, but the information that we're uncovering goes a long way towards casting his character in a less than complimentary light. If we decide to use it, that is," Hotch offered carefully.

"If?" JJ questioned, confused, as she jerked her head to stare at him. "Hotch, we've got to use whatever we can get our hands on. God knows, he's going to try to air my dirty laundry."

"JJ, sweetheart, you don't have any dirty laundry. As procedure, the PI has looked into you…and me, too. You weren't unfaithful. You don't use any illegal substances. You don't have any ugly habits that could place your child in financial jeopardy. You're the ideal parent."

"Except, he's going to charge me with neglect," JJ retorted bitterly, flinging her head back to rest against the satin quilted headboard. "And what's worse, depending on the judge's interpretation of motherhood, he could possibly prove me guilty of it."

"That's not going to happen," Hotch assured her steadily, reaching out to cover her hand with his, gently prying her fingers from the edge of the blanket. "Together, we can provide Henry with a stable, two parent home. Neither of us has any history of questionable behavior. The reason I said "if" is that I propose we attempt to offer Will an alternate route to the courtroom."

"What alternate route? Will has made it clear that he's determined to sue me for full custody." JJ shook her head. "There's no way he'll back down, Aaron. I've never seen the look he's got in his eyes right now."

"He's never been as desperate as he is right now, JJ," Hotch countered evenly as he squeezed her hand. "Has it occurred to you why Will might want full custody? He knows you'd never do anything to jeopardize your son. I don't think this is about what is in Henry's best interest at all. I think it all revolves around money. If he was awarded custody, you'd be paying him child support. As it stands now, he's not only lost your income, but any future income as well. Unless he has Henry."

"Oh my God!" JJ grimaced, the sudden realization of the horror that Aaron sinking into her psyche. "I hadn't even considered...how is any of this even possible?"

"JJ, Will's actions are never going to make any sense to us because that's not the way that we normally do business. But, I think we could use this to our advantage."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," JJ muttered, leaning her head back against the bed.

"We don't have to discuss this tonight, JJ," Hotch reminded her quietly. "It can keep until we get home. Until we have a final report from the private investigator, we're really only guessing anyway."

Turning her head, JJ met Hotch's eyes. "You already know it's all true, Aaron. What is it that you're proposing?

* * *

_**So, I hope you are all still enjoying this ride. Let us know what you think.**_


	34. Chapter 34

**_Author's Note: Hello! Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum have signups in session through December 31 for our "Resolutions Challenge" for January. Rules and details are also at the forum! Please join us for the challenge that will kickoff the New Year._**

**_ALSO…on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum….Check out our new post "The Best Stories You May Not Be Reading – Your Recommendations!" We'd love to hear from everyone concerning your favorite fics from the various authors out there in fanfic land. Readers and authors alike are welcome to make recommendations…and please tell all of us specifically WHY that fic is so great and needs to be read immediately!_**

**_Also, we're going strong over on FaceBook. We've got some amazing authors and fun threads. To join the fun, simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction". There's loads of fun to be had by all. Join us._**

**_A special note to our readers...now that ilovetvalot's husband is home from Afghanistan (hallelujah!) and tonnie2001969's family deals with some health challenges, posts will be slowing DRAMATICALLY for a bit. Bear with us. Slower updates are expected to last approximately a month. But, real life and a family reconnection will take precedence. We're sure you all understand. But, take heart, a happy hubby makes an energetic writer…and a healthy baby makes a happy mommy who can edit faster!_**

**_And as always, thanks to our readers! Your reviews and alerts make our day and we love hearing from you! We don't own a thing, but we sure wish we did._**

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Aaron Hotchner paused for a moment, carefully studying her steady gaze as he weighed the options in his mind. He could tell her the plan, or he could stall and allow them the rest of the night to rest and relax. But no matter what his thoughts might be, the darkening of her eyes told him that she wasn't about to let him away with anything but the full truth.

Shrugging, Aaron gripped her hand a bit tighter as he sighed. "You won't like it, JJ."

"Aaron, in case you've missed it, I've not liked having my child stolen from me, being worried out of my mind fearing for his safety, travelling thousands of miles to get him back, or having to defend my actions as his mother. Whatever you're about to tell me can't be much worse."

"Keep that in mind," Hotch advised as he rubbed his free hand against his forehead, her sharp tone evident. Drawing in a deep breath, he said calmly, "Our best bet is to take the information to Will and give him what he really wants."

"You want to give him my son?" JJ gasped, her eyes widened as she jerked up straight, shock evident in her voice.

"No, sweetheart," Aaron corrected her quickly, wrapping his arm around her stiff shoulders and pulling her against him when she tried to squirm away. "He doesn't really want Henry, JJ. He wants what Henry can give him."

"Back to the money," JJ whispered as she realized the train of thought Hotch was following. Shaking her head rapidly, she added, "But…."

Hotch continued before she could interrupt further, "We present the facts to him, and we offer him another option. He signs over his rights in exchange for a payment."

"We buy him off," JJ surmised, grimacing at the thought. Her world had come to this…to bribing the man that she had created a child with in order to get him out of her life forever. Her heart sunk as she muttered, "I don't have that type of money, Aaron."

"I do," Hotch replied simply. "And so does Dave."

"No!" JJ replied, shaking her head furiously at the thought. "Absolutely not! I'm not going to let you or Dave bankrupt yourselves taking care of my problems!"

He'd expected that reaction. "It's our problem now, JJ," Hotch corrected her gently. "We're a team."

"No, Aaron," JJ refused again, her lips pressed tightly. "It isn't happening. You already gave up your freedom for me in order to attempt to win a court custody case. That's bad enough. But this..."

"This might be the most expedient way for everyone to walk away with what they want, JJ," Hotch insisted calmly. "We get Henry and are assured of his continued safety and well being. And Will gets to find a way to climb out of the hole he's dug for himself."

"He can drown in that damned hole," JJ bit out, her shoulders tightening. "He deserves it for what he tried to do. What you're suggesting is illegal, Aaron. It goes against every single thing you believe."

"JJ," Hotch denied softly with a shake of his own head, "when it comes to our children, there isn't a hell of a lot I'm not willing to do. We're talking about Henry's wellbeing here. His safety. Those needs trump my desire to follow the letter of the law. If this will work...if Will is interested..."

"Oh, he'll be interested," JJ muttered bitterly. "It'd be a free pass for him. He gets everything he wanted and endures none of the consequences. It's not fair." God, what did it take for someone to get the punishment they deserved in this world?

"Fair might not be something we can achieve successfully, JJ," Hotch said truthfully. "In a fair world, Will would simply be found floating face down in some river somewhere. And honestly, Dave offered to make that one happen, too. And God help me, I was tempted, but this idea could work."

"And what happens when the money dries up, Aaron? After he gambles his payoff away? He'll just come back for more. Even if he signed away his rights, he could level charges that we coerced him. No," she declared as she shook her head, "not this way. We can't win this way. We'd just have some temporary peace. It wouldn't last," JJ whispered sadly. "The only way Will will be out of our lives for good is if a judge tells him he has to be. We've got to take him on in court. There's no other way."

Nodding slowly, the attorney in him recognized what she was saying and that she made logical arguments. The father and husband in him, however, simply wanted to protect his family, new as it might be, by any means necessary. "If it helps, Max agrees with you," Hotch returned evenly. "But I want to keep this option on the back burner, JJ. A last ditch effort if things somehow go south on the legal front."

"We have a strong case, right?" JJ asked weakly, her stomach flipping nervously as she looked up at Aaron's neutral face. "I mean, if you were trying this, would you feel comfortable going into court with what we have?"

"I would want as much ammunition against Will as I could find. Which is why Rossi and I still have that investigator digging deeper, JJ. There might be more to find."

"I can't believe I'm sitting here praying that somebody finds something horrible in my son's father's past," JJ said, stunned.

"You're trying to protect your son," Hotch reassured her, tightening his arm around the small blonde woman protectively. "It's a natural human instinct, JJ. It doesn't mean you're a bad person. You're Henry's mother. Of course you are going to want to keep him secure by any means necessary."

"If that was true, I'd take Dave up on his offer of a couple of goons and a river somewhere," JJ muttered. "And if it looks like he'll win..."

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it," Hotch replied evenly. "For now, we let the PI do his work and concentrate on the preliminary custody hearing. At best, Max is fairly certain Will will be given no more than supervised visitation. He's already got one strike against him. The state of Virginia sees what he did as kidnapping. They'll consider him a flight risk."

"But I'll still have to let him have contact with Henry," JJ responded unhappily.

"Not without a guardian appointed by the court in attendance," Aaron pointed out soothingly. "He won't have another opportunity to take him from us. Besides, I've got eyes on Will at all times. He's not making a move that isn't being reported back to us."

Leaning her head against Hotch's shoulder, JJ sighed, willing some of the tension from her body. "Have I even said thank you?" JJ asked softly, her breath gusting across Aaron's neck.

"Several times," Aaron murmured against her hair as her soft weight settled against him. Stroking her bare arm absently, he smiled. "But you don't need to thank me anymore, JJ. When I married you, I made you a promise. By proxy, I made Henry one as well. I'll do whatever needs to be done in order to make sure he has a happy childhood. Him and Jack both."

"You're a good father, Aaron," JJ said softly, lifting her head to look at the man holding her. "A really good father."

"I'll do my best to do equally well at being a husband," Hotch murmured. "One job is as important as the other to me."

Shivering at the warm promise shining in his eyes, JJ felt her mouth go dry. Lifting her hand, she traced her finger against his firm lower lip. It would be so easy to allow herself to get lost in him, her body ardently reminding her how long it had been since she'd been touched and held. Making love to Aaron Hotchner had been a fantasy for her so long she couldn't remember when she hadn't had it.

Licking her lips slowly, JJ rolled toward him just slightly, tilting her head in silent invitation. Watching his gaze darken and heat, she felt her pulse quicken as he slowly lowered her head, giving her time to retreat.

Meeting his lips halfway, JJ swallowed a moan as her lips parted readily, meeting his tongue with her own. There was no hesitance from either of them this time as their mouths mated hungrily, each drugging kiss deeper than the last. She sighed as he moved to shift over her, pressing her pliant body into the mattress, his lips never leaving hers as his tongue tangled intimately with hers. Gripping his shoulders as her body conformed to his, she felt his arousal pressing against her abdomen, a silent reminder and testament to his desire.

Releasing her lips, Aaron pressed a wet trail of kisses along her jaw to nuzzle her fragrant neck. Toying with the strap of her nightgown, he lifted his head to gaze into her smoky eyes. "JJ..." he murmured, hesitating a moment.

"It's okay," she whispered as his fingers slowly pulled the tie at her shoulder, the strings unraveling as he peeled back the material over one breast before repeating the process with the opposite strap.

Gasping at the perfection of her naked chest, Hotch felt his body become impossibly harder. "You're beautiful," he whispered raggedly, cupping one breast reverently in his hand as her back arched on the bed.

Hearing those words falling from his lips made the already unbearable heat pooling between JJ's legs become molten lava, threatening to burn her alive. She needed this. Needed it like she needed her next breath of air. "Touch me," she begged softly, her legs tangling with his as his lips caressed her collar bone and his thumbs brushed over her nipples.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Lots of fun stuff going on over at Chit Chat on Author's Corner. We've started a spotlighted Author of the Week thread where you may ask the featured author questions regarding their work and style. This week's featured writer is Hx Chick. Swing by and pop her a question. Also, we're going to recommence our Fortune Cookie Friday Prompts. We also have monthly writing challenges for anyone interested. Come by and take a look. **

**And if anyone has anything else they'd like to see, please shoot me a private message and we'll see what we can do! Thanks.**

**As always, thank you to everyone reading. And reviews are awesome. We love hearing what you think!**

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Aaron Hotchner considered himself a smart man, and he recognized the wisdom of taking advantage of the opportunities that were placed before him. Hearing the plea in JJ's voice, he trailed his fingers against her ripe flesh as he murmured, "Tell me you want this, JJ."

"I need this, Aaron," she gasped as his lips slipped around her straining nipple. Arching her back as she felt a delicious tug pull straight through her body and into her core, she moaned loudly. Sweet Lord in heaven, she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt something this amazing!

His body tightened as he heard her groan, causing him to hum against her supple skin. Trailing kisses across her bosom, he laved the other nipple with the same attention he had given its twin. Sweet as honey, he thought headily as she bowed her body beneath his touch.

"Oh God," JJ moaned again as she felt his fingers tweak one nipple while his tongue teased the other. Had it truly been so long that she had forgotten how amazing this could feel?

She tasted sweet, like apples on a fall day...and the only thing in the world he wanted was to consume her. Slowly, Aaron, his mind counseled as he sucked gently at one ripe peak, rolling her swollen nipple against his tongue as she seemed to melt beneath him. Sliding a hand down her body, he stroked her hip as she undulated beneath him, arching into his body and rubbing against it.

She was hungry. Even if she couldn't verbalize it, her body did, straining against him as she moved restlessly. Lifting his head, he met her dazed gaze. "JJ...I don't want to do anything you aren't ready for, sweetheart," he whispered, his fingertips skimming the top of one silky thigh.

Biting her lip as her body clamored for release, JJ moaned as his thumb and forefinger rolled her stiff nipple gently. "Third base," she gasped, lifting her head from the pillow to claim his lips. "We can go to third base."

Laughing against her neck, Aaron licked the shell of her ear. "Suddenly I feel like I'm back in high school," he murmured, pressing a wet kiss to the hollow of her collar bone.

"Did you talk this much in high school?" JJ giggled, turning her head as his tongue found a particularly weak spot. "Oh, Aaron," she moaned, her soft voice throaty as he slid his tongue down her neck. "Don't stop."

"Third base, huh?" Aaron breathed as he ghosted his fingers up the inside of one firm thigh. "I'm a big fan of third base." He smiled against her breast as he brushed his fingers along the damp lace of her panties.

Bucking against his inquisitive fingers, JJ tried to tell herself to be still, but the feelings he aroused within her wouldn't be denied. Parting her legs to give him more room, JJ rolled her hips as he ran a knuckle over her slick underwear. "A-aron," she panted.

"Shhhh." He hushed her, relishing the feel of her heat against his hand. "Do you know how long it's been since I've made a woman wet? Hot? Needy? It's a heady thing, JJ."

"I'm all of the above right now," JJ replied, her voice strained. Catching her breath, JJ whimpered with pleasure as his hand slowly eased her drenched panties down her toned legs. "Yes," she shuddered, lifting her ass so he could pull the filmy material off.

Covering her lips as he slid his fingers into her soft down curls, Aaron groaned hoarsely as her juices coated his hand, the musky scent teasing his nostrils. Searching out the swollen bud at her apex, he circled it slowly with his thumb as she gasped against his mouth.

"Ohhhhh, that feels so good." JJ shuddered, rolling her hips as he made another slow circle. Will had never taken the time to please her like this. He'd always been too busy searching for his own pleasure to take the time to satisfy her. Feeling Aaron playing between her legs, learning her body, was a delicious thrill.

"Like that?" Aaron asked, experimentally tapping her taut nub with his thumb.

Squeaking at the sharp jolt of pleasure, JJ nodded quickly, arching her neck against the pillows as one long finger breached her entrance, filling her slowly as his wicked thumb continued stroking her. "Aaron, yes," JJ keened as his fingers stretched her, curling slightly to rub against her sweetest spot.

"I love how tight you are," he growled low in his throat as her soft, wet walls sucked greedily at his finger, Aaron thrust shallowly into her body, watching as her face tightened and her teeth sank into her bottom lip. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, ghosting his lips against her cheek as her body lifted against his hand. "So sexy," he praised when she moaned again.

"That feels so good, Aaron," JJ panted as he slid a second finger into her heat, her core coiling tighter as the ache began to spread throughout her body.

"Yeah," he whispered against her lips. "That's it, sweetheart," he urged passionately as her hips lifted almost violently against his hand, her body clenching tightly around him. Massaging the delicate swollen bud nestled in her wet curls, he felt her body vibrating. "Just let yourself go, JJ. I've got you."

"Mmmm," JJ hummed as the intense sensations built to a fever pitch. "Oh, God, I need this," she cried out, clutching his shoulders as she rocked against his hand, his fingers plunging in and out quickly now. "Deeper, Aaron! Please," she begged desperately.

Sliding a third finger into her snug channel, he watched her glazed eyes dilate. "There you go, baby," he breathed as she thrashed underneath him, her sweet body riding his fingers quickly. "Is that what you need?" he whispered against her mouth as his own arousal hardened, flexing against his silk boxers.

"Yes!" JJ cried out as waves of pleasure crashed against her, battering her with their ferocity. Biting Aaron's shoulder as the bliss blinded her she heard his rough sound of masculine triumph distantly as her body convulsed in a shattering release. Closing her eyes as she struggled to catch her breath, she tried to remember the last time she'd had an orgasm that good...and sadly, she couldn't.

Opening her eyes a moment later, she met his steady hooded gaze.

"That was beautiful," he whispered, watching as the flush on her cheeks darkened. Lowering his head, he captured her lips gently, exchanging a slow kiss with her as he eased to his side.

Following the movement of his body, JJ's heart continued to pound in her chest as she draped herself over him, his hard length nudging her hip insistently. "Your turn," she whispered, drawing her lips down his jaw and nipping his collar bone lightly.

Swallowing hard, Hotch gasped as her fingers trailed over his taut abdomen, "JJ, you don't have to..."

Lifting her head, JJ's eyes met Aaron's. "I know. I want to." And for the first time in her life, she meant those words completely.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Author's Note: Our newest challenge is up and running on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Join us for the Back to the Basics Challenge. All you have to do is suggest a pairing and three spring prompts for another author to write. We'll assign those prompts to someone else, and you'll receive an assignment based on another author's suggestion. As always, new authors are welcome to join us. Sign up on the forum today!**_

_**And for those of you who are concerned about plagiarism in the fanfic world, we'd love to hear your thoughts about how to prevent it and how to deal with it on our new Plagiarism thread. Sometimes imitation isn't the sincerest form of flattery - sometimes, it's just plain theft!**_

_**For those who want to chat about Paget Brewster's upcoming departure from our favorite show, we've opened up a thread just for that purpose. See what others are saying and add your comments!**_

_**Check out our Author of the Week thread, where we are featuring AhmoseInarus this week. Visit the thread, ask your questions, and Flashpenguin will gladly answer!**_

_**Fortune Cookie Friday has made a comeback! This simple challenge provides a fortune cookie saying just to get your creative juices flowing. There are no deadlines or signups – just checkout the thread, incorporate the fortune cookie saying into your fic, then post a link afterward. We love to see how everyone uses the same saying and comes up with unique and great stories!**_

_**Check us out on Facebook…just search for IlovetvalotFanfiction and send us a friend request today!**_

_**As always, we're thrilled that you take time to read our stories and leave your reviews. And while we deeply wish that we owned these amazing characters, we sadly realize that we don't and that we are merely borrowing them from the powers that be.**_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Her soft lips traveled across his warm flesh with heated intensity, inciting emotions he hadn't experienced in what felt like a lifetime. Gasping as JJ nibbled at the sensitive flesh just below his ear, his hands contracted around her hips, urging her closer. Groaning as her silky hair slid against his shoulder, Aaron felt his body heat as she slid over him, one knee on either side of his hips.

"JJ," he moaned, her name whispered from his lips as both a plea and a prayer while her mouth moved down his neck to nip at his collarbone. His fingers found their way into her hair, threading through the silky tendrils and holding her against him as her mouth wrought unbelievable pleasure.

Urging her mouth back to his, she met his lips eagerly. Greedily. Stealing his breath as her tongue danced around his flirtatiously, Aaron growled in frustration as she pulled her lips away as he tried to recapture her pink mouth. Her husky gasp against his cheek thrilled him as her hips arched against his groin, her dewy moisture searing the bare skin of his abdomen. Lowering his hand, he felt her capture his wrist, shaking her head against his shoulder.

"Nuh uh, this time is for you," she whispered ardently while her slim fingers squeezed his wrist and she pressed a kiss to one flat brown nipple, the little kitten lick stirring his arousal against her thigh.

Lifting his hips, he bucked against her as she surged against him, the friction creating near sparks between them. "I'm fairly certain I can manage to make this for both of us," he murmured against the petal soft skin of her breast, licking one tautly ruched strawberry nipple.

Shuddering as his hands slipped to the curve of her buttocks, JJ met his lips for another torrid kiss laced on both their ends with equal parts of passion and need. Forcing herself back, she smiled down at him as she lowered her head to his chest, gratified to hear his low hiss of pleasure.

Peppering kisses over his hard muscled chest, JJ giggled as his chest hair tickled her nose. Reaching his navel, she skimmed her tongue around the shallow indentation and reveled in his immediate response.

Every muscle in Aaron's body tightened as he felt the wet slide of her tongue against his skin, his back bowing against the bed as her hair slid against his body. "JJ," he groaned deeply, "Teasing wouldn't be in my best interest at the moment, sweetheart," he informed her breathlessly. "Did you miss the part earlier where I told you it had been awhile. Unless you want me to embarrass myself like a teenager, that is," he offered weakly while her tongue painted an intimate portrait across his abdomen.

"Oh," JJ whispered as she smiled against the top of one hair dusted thigh, "I think you can manage some self-control. After all, you're Special Agent in Charge Aaron Hotchner. Cool under pressure. Inscrutable in even the most dire circumstances. Able to control his emotions with an iron fist and steel will," she praised lightly, her lips hovering above the proud length of his arousal.

Once, he might have agreed with her. Everything she said was true. He was notorious for playing his cards close to the vest, even with his most trusted friends and allies. He'd learned long ago what lowering the wall around his heart could mean. Hell, he had the scars to prove it; both the literal ones and the figurative. He'd spent years building up a tolerance for pain….for heartache. A talking corpse…wasn't that what the younger agents called him behind his back? His impassive nature had been honed into a fine shield; one meant to protect him and what had been left of his lacerated heart after Haley.

Until now.

Until he felt her warm, moist breath fanning his aching staff, her lips so close that he could almost feel them, the sensation feeding his hunger.

Now, he felt wonderfully alive, every nerve in his body stretched thin, every cell throbbing and waiting for her gentle touch. Or, her not-so-gentle touch, his subconscious added mischievously. Either would work at this point.

Gasping as her soft lips surrounded his swollen head, Aaron arched off the mattress, one hand burying in her hair. His eyes closed automatically as her mouth engulfed him. "God!" he groaned aloud, slightly amazed he could form a coherent word.

Humming softly around his length, JJ smiled as she felt his body tighten in anticipation. Determined to see the unflappable man she'd married reduced to ash, she slowly lowered her mouth and took him deeply inside. Swirling her tongue around the sensitive flesh as he growled deeply, JJ wrapped her hand around his base, squeezing gently. "Like that?" she asked huskily as she released him and pumped her hand over his arousal.

Meeting her smoldering gaze, Aaron licked his lips. "At the moment I'm trying to decide whether you're an angel or a witch," he replied heavily, his breath coming in soft gusts as her hand continued to move.

"Is that so?" JJ asked, quirking one brow as she moved the pad of her thumb across the damp tip of his staff.

"Oh, yeah," he grunted, his hips arching into her touch. "With lips that feel like heaven and hell combined, it's a hard choice to make."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," JJ chuckled, offering him a siren's smile as she dipped her head again and took him between her lips.

Perfect heat combined with the slow wet slide of her tongue rendered him nearly mindless as she tortured him. Her hair caressed his legs and her grip on his staff contracted, milking him with slow thorough strokes of her hand as her lips trailed over him, her tongue tracing the blue vein running from tip to base. "JJ! Jesus, God, JJ!" Hotch bit out as her teeth scraped erotically against him.

Hearing the frantic edge in his voice as he thrust between her parted lips, JJ redouble her efforts, the need to send him careening over the precipice of desire almost painful.

Her lips felt exquisite wrapped around him, sucking and nibbling hungrily at the root of his arousal. His release hovered just beyond his reach, so close he could feel his toes curling into the sumptuous mattress beneath him. His hands clawed at the luxurious sheets and inarticulate sounds fell from his lips.

And just when he thought the clawing need would kill him, her lips pulled at his tip, her tongue lashing him one last time as he bucked against her, thick jets of his essence pulsing forth and filling her mouth, her sultry moan adding another dimension to the acute satisfaction overwhelming his body.

And as he struggled to remember how to breathe, he had to wonder if this was what heaven felt like.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Author's Note: Hi, ya'll. There are so many exciting things going on over at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum this week! First, we have a brand new April challenge up for those that wish to participate. All the details can be found there, but basically, sign up to write your favorite character. You'll be assigned a random Original Character to pair them with in some capacity. For example, sign up with "David Rossi" and you might be assigned the OC of the second Mrs. David Rossi. Sign-ups are through March 31, 2012.**_

_**Also, there's a brand new "Author of the Week" thread and this week our spotlight is on the fabulous Nix1978. Swing by and pop off a question. And, we've added a new discussion thread, "The OCs of Criminal Mind" for productive conversation regarding original characters.**_

_**Fortune Cookie Friday prompts are up for your consideration. And, we'd still like to hear from you on the idea of a Criminal Minds Fanfiction Reading Day. The idea is to choose one Sunday a month to set aside for reading and reviewing the many fantastic stories in the CM fandom. Swing by and comment on any of our discussion threads. We'd love to have you.**_

_**Also, Felena Fanfiction is hosting a weekly "WILD WORD WAR" every Wednesday on Facebook. Please contact her for further details!**_

_**And a supersized thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and/or alerting our work. We appreciate each one of you. Feel free to friend us on facebook at either "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" or "Tonnie Fanfiction". We've got several fun things going on there too and a whole host of uber-talented author and reader friends chatting. Several authors have their own fun on-going projects designed just for Facebook.**_

_**As always, Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Long minutes later, their breaths finally returning to what could only be described as a faint resemblance of normal, Aaron let out a chuckle. "Okay, so I have to admit that that wasn't exactly how I anticipated our marriage night playing out."

Turning slightly from her entirely too comfortable position against his bare chest, JJ propped her chin against his shoulder as she grinned sheepishly. "Me, neither. I think I'm still in a bit of shock that we actually….well, what actually did we just do?"

Pressing a finger against her delectable lips, Aaron grinned. "If I have to explain it, then I'm afraid we didn't do it right."

"You know what I meant," JJ muttered, swatting at his hand as she felt his other hand slide around her back and land easily against the swell of her hip, the warmth of his skin sinking through the thin silk of her nightgown. "What does this mean, Aaron? Are we…"

"We're married, JJ," Aaron interrupted easily, shrugging as he pulled her closer and leaned them both back against the mound of soft pillows. Sliding his hand up to bury in her thick hair, he stroked her neck gently as he asked, "Are you having second thoughts?"

Her head immediately shook, swinging her hair against his strong fingers. "No," she softly assured him, reaching up to cup his jaw, the bristles of his evening beard stiff against her touch. "This…us….this can work, can't it?"

"We'll make it work," he said, his voice heavy with promise as he gently pulled her higher, his lips claiming hers once again at the same moment that a faint buzzing sounded in the quiet room.

Groaning against her lips, Aaron muttered, "There's only a few people that would be calling us right now, and I reserve the right to kill everyone one of them."

"It could be the boys," JJ replied worriedly as she attempted to scramble off him.

Anchoring her suddenly anxious body against him with one long arm, he reached for the phone with the other, hitting the green button with one blunt fingertip before pressing it to his ear. "Hotchner," he said gruffly.

JJ held her breath beside him, carefully watching Hotch's face as he listened to whoever was on the other end of the line. His face remained impassive, but she felt his body stiffen against her, his shoulders squaring slightly as he pressed his lips together. Oh, God, what now? What the hell else could Will possibly put her through?

"Tell Strauss to give them the unit's full cooperation, Rossi. If we don't, it will be perceived as guilt in the family judge's eyes. He'll think we're evading in an effort to cover something up," Hotch said, his voice calm as he shot a look to a rapidly paling JJ.

Eyes widening, JJ clutched at the sheet she held to her breasts. "What?" she mouthed, sitting up straight as she heard mention of their Section Chief's name.

"Just tell Strauss to release the records. Tell her I authorized it. JJ has nothing to hide," Hotch continued, settling a hand around JJ's leg. "His attorney could subpoena the records anyway. This will look good…us willingly handing over the records."

JJ watched as Hotch went silent for a moment, her heart in her throat.

"Yeah, we'll be home in the morning. Set the meeting with Max up for around ten…and yeah, Strauss should be included on this one. We'll see you then. Night."

"What's happening?" JJ blurted as soon as she watched Aaron end the call and toss the small phone back to the nightstand. "And don't you dare tell me not to worry!"

"Nothing less than what Max, Rossi and I expected," Hotch assured her solidly, tightening his grip against her leg. "Will has officially counter-filed in the District of Columbia for custody. Evidently he still had a few friends at the station to help push his paperwork through the system."

Throat tightening, JJ shook her head. "He actually did it," she whispered, horrified.

"Yeah, he did. He's citing abandonment and his attorney is going after Bureau records depicting exactly how much time you've spent away from home since Henry's arrival," he explained, unwilling to hide the truth from her.

"Oh, God," JJ said faintly, pressing a hand against her mouth. "Hotch, those records…you know how it appears."

"It appears that Henry had a working parent," Aaron stated flatly, pulling her hand into his and pulling her closer. "Just like millions of children do in this day and age. Henry was left with a qualified nanny and in his father's care. There was nothing "unfit" about it. Strauss has agreed to speak on your behalf. Because I'm your husband, my testimony won't hold as much strength. Hers will."

"Can we trust her? Strauss isn't exactly known for her allegiance to the team, Aaron. How do we know whose side she's actually on here? Even she suggested that I needed to focus more of my energy on home, remember? She was agitated when I didn't take that promotion to State! What if she thinks this is her chance to get even?" she questioned desperately, terrified at the implication her past decision might have for her son.

"We'll gauge her sincerity when she meets with us in the morning," Hotch assured her, calmly but firmly. "If there is any doubt, Max won't use her, JJ."

"I could lose him, Aaron. I could actually lose my baby," JJ whispered hoarsely, tears rising in her eyes. "I should have run. I should have just taken Henry and ran like Will did."

"Then he really would have had a case, JJ. Right now, it's his word against yours. And believe me, we have just as much ammunition in our arsenal as he thinks he has built into his. You have to trust me on this."

"I do trust you." JJ nodded, squeezing her eyes closed as she tried to force herself to rely on his calmness. "It's him that I don't believe," she choked. "He's doing this for money, Aaron," she said softly, looking up at her husband with blue eyes that swam with tears. "At the end of the day, this has nothing to do with what is best for my son."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Aaron winced, wondering if he'd done JJ any favors by telling her what he and Dave had uncovered. "But we aren't going to let him win. None of us are. For right now, you need to get a few hours rest," he urged, pulling her down to rest beside him. "There's nothing to do now but wait for our meeting with Max and Erin."

Nodding, JJ turned on her side as Aaron curved his body around hers protectively. She closed her eyes but, it was hours before she slept.

_**Take a sec and drop us a line if you are inclined; we love hearing from each of you!**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying these stories. A big thank you to everyone still reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting. We truly appreciate hearing from each one of you.**

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Walking into the bright and airy building that housed her attorney's office, Jennifer Hotchner couldn't help but tighten the grip on her husband's hand, much to her chagrin. She had always considered herself to be a strong woman, well capable of caring for herself and for her son. Her steps had always been sure and certain, aimed in the best direction that would accomplish her predetermined goals. She'd taken special care to live her life in that respect, carefully examining and reexamining every possible angle to a situation time and again before choosing a path to travel.

And yet, that woman seemed to have disappeared in the space of just a few days, replaced by a rattled and doubting ghost of her former self. Every decision she had made seemed to be in question now, and she found herself in a position that she had never thought she would be.

Helpless.

For years, she'd abhorred those simpering women…those that cursed and railed against the future fate handed them. Her policy had always been, if you don't like it, change it. The truth was, however, she'd simply never comprehended how terribly hard changing the course of destiny could be.

Drawing in a deep breath as she felt Hotch squeeze her fingers, she glanced upward, knowing his worried eyes were trained on her. They had been all morning. From the moment they had awakened in that oversized but wonderful bed, through the breakfast she had barely been able to force down, to the abnormally silent drive through the morning DC traffic, she had been unable to hide her worry from him. Her nails were bitten to the quick and she was fairly certain she had a sore where she'd bitten her lower lip so often.

Not that she would have even bothered trying to conceal her fear. Aaron Hotchner had proven to her on more than one occasion that he was capable of reading her mind, and he had done everything in his power to demonstrate to her that he wasn't going to let her face the demons alone.

Forcing a tight smile, she murmured self-consciously, "Don't look at me like that, Aaron. I feel like I have something caught in my teeth when you stare at me like that."

Pulling her closer as a businessman in a dark trench coat hurried around them toward the already packed elevator, Aaron rested his hand lightly against her hip. "I like looking at you, JJ. I thought I made that pretty clear last night."

A flush of embarrassment flooded her face as she quickly dropped her husband's gaze. As wonderful as last night had been, she couldn't help feeling guilty about it. After all, what business did she have abandoning herself for even a moment while her son's future hung tenuously in the balance? She'd forgotten that briefly last night and allowed herself to be swept away. All too quickly, however, reality had returned in the form of David Rossi's warning phone call. Since then, her blood had been frozen inside her veins…her heart barely beating as the weight of her predicament had settled over her like a leaden blanket.

Silently noting his new wife's reddening cheeks and the way she suddenly avoided his eyes, Aaron suppressed an irritated sigh. One step forward, three steps back, his conscience taunted. You knew there was a chance she'd react like this. It had been way too soon to attempt a physical relationship, his mind castigated him angrily.

Guiding her onto the opening, empty elevator with a gentle push, he pressed his lips together as he jabbed the appropriate floor for her attorney's office. "JJ," he murmured, keeping his voice low, "you don't need to be embarrassed about last night."

"I didn't say that I was," JJ muttered, her eyes trained on the tile-covered metal floor of the rapidly rising elevator car.

She didn't need to say it, Aaron thought grimly to himself. It was written all over her uncomfortable face. It was in the stiff way she held herself away from him, her arms crossed over her stomach, her little hands bunched into fists against her abdomen.

"I'm sorry," he apologized softly.

Shocked, JJ lifted surprised eyes to his and saw the flash of pain in his face. It was quickly masked, but she'd spotted it. She'd hurt him. It had been unintentional, but she'd done it nonetheless. "Aaron, no," JJ denied softly, touching his arm. "I'm the one who's sorry. Last night was special. I just…I can't believe I forgot for a second what we're facing here. This has nothing to do with how I felt about what happened between _us_."

Slightly mollified, Aaron stared into JJ's earnest face. "You're sure?" he questioned huskily.

"Yes," JJ said decisively, drawing in a deep breath and straightening her shoulders. "I'm sure," she insisted as the steel doors slid open to their floor.

Nodding quickly, Hotch gestured for her to precede him into the deserted corridor. "I'm sorry about the timing of Dave's phone call, JJ," Hotch explained in a hushed voice, "but, I don't have any regrets about what occurred between you and me. It was too special to regret," he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear. "We'll get through this."

Nodding jerkily, JJ swallowed. "For now, though, I need to concentrate on stopping Will from destroying my son's life, Aaron. I can't afford not to dedicate my entire focus to that. If I lose Henry…."

"You won't," Hotch replied decisively, cutting her off.

"The truth is that I _could_," JJ insisted stubbornly. Watching his eyes darken, JJ continued, "I have to face that. Will has enough so-called evidence to cast me in a pretty harsh light. I'm not burying my head in the sand about it."

"And we have an equal amount of evidence to cast doubt on him. And you have something Will _doesn't_ have, JJ. You have me. I'm not arrogant, but no one can say that I don't have an impeccable reputation. Try to have some faith and listen to our attorney with an open mind, all right?"

Smiling bravely, JJ agreed, "I'll try, Aaron. But I can't help but feel like I'm playing poker with my son's life. And Will just keeps upping the ante."

"Then we're just going to have to find our ace in the hole," Hotch returned evenly, turning her toward their lawyer's office.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Author's Note: Oh, so many exciting tidbits to share with all of you today! First, who doesn't like a chance to win free stuff? I know I do! And that's what Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum's new "Pay It Forward Review Incentive Program" is ALL about! Reviewers get the chance to win an Amazon Gift Card for themselves AND an author for a story that they review! Cool, huh? Details can be found at the forum thread! Please, check it out! April will have TWO drawings…that's a total of four giftcards up for grabs, folks! This month the thread is focusing on ANY story in which HOTCH is a primary character! It's DEFINITELY worth a look. VERY FEW HAVE PARTICIPATED THUS FAR, BUT WE HOPE YOU WILL ALL TAKE A LOOK AT SOME POINT!**_

_**We also have several new threads designed to help readers and authors, alike. Check out the "Morsels for the Muse" thread for some creative inspiration AND our thread called "Facebook Happenings!" to find out what current fun activities are ongoing in that arena! ALSO, we have a wonderful spotlight on Author of the Week, ficdirectory. Pop by and ask a question. She's super excited to hear from you!**_

_**As always, we appreciate everyone that continues to read, review and favorite our stories. It's a pleasure to write for you. Thanks for being so awesome to us!**_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Pushing open the door to their lawyer's suite of offices, JJ drew in a sharp breath as she saw the group of people gathered around the small sitting area. Somehow, in a way she couldn't quite explain to herself even, seeing these people looking so somber made everything far more serious than she already knew it to be.

Glancing up as he heard the tell-tale swoosh of the hinges, Dave smiled as he raised his coffee mug in the direction of the newcomers. "And there's the happy couple now," he said, arching one brow as he took note of the protective arm that Aaron had draped around JJ's waist.

Erin Strauss took a step forward as she smiled tightly at her subordinates. "I hear congratulations are in order," she said evenly as she held out her hand to JJ. "Although, I also hear that there are a few other concerns on your mind now that might be overshadowing your nuptials."

"That would be a fair assessment," JJ said faintly as she shook the older woman's hand, mentally preparing herself for the worst that was surely yet to come.

Straightening her shoulders as she frowned, Strauss continued, "Just so you'll know, Agent Jareau, I do not appreciate having the dedication of my agents questioned in such a spurious manner as Officer LaMontagne is doing. Your son is fortunate to have you as a mother, and you have the full support of the Bureau in this attack."

Okay, JJ thought to herself as she swallowed hard, it was now official. She obviously was in an alternate universe if Erin Strauss was on her side. Who knew Strauss had anything resembling a compassionate side?

"Yes, I'm like an onion," Strauss said with a genuine smile, arching her brow. "I have many layers."

One of which had to be mindreading, JJ thought numbly to herself as she absorbed that, against all odds, Erin Strauss might just be surprisingly human. Of course, she'd misjudged people before. Or, more specifically, one person. And he was the reason for her current location on this bright, sunny morning. She couldn't afford to make any further errors in reckless judgment. Smiling stiffly, JJ spared Aaron a quick glance. "Do you mind if Director Strauss and I have a quick word, Aaron?"

Aaron's eyebrows drew together as he met JJ's gaze, quickly analyzing her face for any indication of her inner thoughts.

"It'll just take a quick minute," she reassured him before turning her eyes back to Strauss. "You don't mind, do you, ma'am?"

"Of course not." Erin inclined her head slightly. "Outside?" she suggested, assuming JJ meant privately.

"Please." JJ nodded, skirting around Aaron to follow Erin to the door.

Face creasing, Dave quickly barred their path. "What's going on, ladies…or rather _lady," _he offered with a pointed look at Erin.

"Agent Jareau and I are going to have a private discussion," Erin replied haughtily, her hand landing on her hip. "Although, neither of us owe _you_ an explanation."

"Five minutes," Dave replied flatly to JJ, glaring at Erin. "Otherwise I'm going to assume the viper tried to bite you."

Rolling her eyes, Erin turned and walked out of the office, followed by JJ. Once alone in the hallway, Erin murmured, "I've never understood how you tolerate those two men together."

"It's an acquired taste," JJ replied tightly, crossing her arms over her chest as she drew in yet another deep breath. "Ma'am, I don't want to appear ungrateful, but this isn't exactly one of my best moments and…"

"Agent Jareau," Strauss said, holding up a quelling hand, "I assume you want to know if I have an ulterior motive for agreeing to help you."

Nodding, JJ swallowed painfully. "It's my experience that almost everything has a price. I want to know upfront what yours is."

"Smart," Erin remarked approvingly, meeting JJ's gaze with clear eyes. "It's simple, really. I want you to win," she said quietly.

"Why? What's in it for you?" JJ asked, tilting her head to the side as she tried to gain the measure of the enigmatic woman in front of her. She'd always suspected there was more to the Section Chief than met the eye, but her support was beyond unexpected.

"You know, I'm only a bitch during working hours, JJ," Strauss responded calmly, meeting the younger agent's gaze without wavering. "It's in my job description to breathe down your team's neck. But, do you know who I am when I'm not at the Federal Building?"

"No, not really." JJ shook her head, realizing that she knew next to nothing about the incredibly private woman. Sure, every once in a while, she'd catch a whiff of a rumor…but nothing that was ever substantiated with fact.

"I'm a mother. To two incredibly smart children. Adults now…but, they started as your son did."

JJ shook her head again. "I'm not following, ma'am."

"They were born into a less than happy environment," Erin clarified grimly, her tone expressing far more than words were capable of at that moment. "You see, you aren't the only relatively decent woman to find herself embroiled with a less than enchanting man."

Understanding dawned as JJ shuffled her feet. "Then you understand that I can't afford to lose this battle," she said hoarsely, emotion binding the words in her suddenly tight throat.

"Better than most," Erin agreed readily with a short nod. "Your reputation is impeccable, Agent Jareau. You're known to be loyal and dedicated, but also compassionate and accessible. Your allies are fiercely devoted to you. I seriously doubt that Henry's biological father can say as much. Let Agents Hotchner and Rossi do what they do best," she advised.

"Meaning?" JJ faltered as she swallowed hard.

"Meaning that while Agent Hotchner might not be able to physically create harm to that joke of a man with his intense stare of his, he _is_ very good at intimidation. And David….well, occasionally, being an arrogant asshole with more money than Croesus is actually an asset. Between them, your attorney and the records that I've released to them articulating just how your hours in the field compare to other female agents and officers in law enforcement, you have more of a case than he does. That, combined with my testimony and that of your other character witnesses should be enough to convince _any_ judge that _you_ are what is in your son's best interests."

Staring at the older woman with newfound respect as the door was jerked open behind her, JJ found herself suddenly speechless as she heard David Rossi impatiently bark, "If you two chicks are done clucking, we really oughta talk about the fox in the henhouse…."


	40. Chapter 40

**_Author's Note: Okay, first, thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories. We truly appreciate your comments._**

**_Second, we want to offer you a quick rundown of activities and threads that are ongoing at the forum:_**

**_First, we have opened our next challenge to participants. "The Future Fic Challenge" thread is open on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. Rules and explanation of the challenge are there as well. In short, choose one character and get assigned a random secondary character to tell a story set in the year 2022. It looks like a lot of fun._**

**_We've also introduced a "Help Wanted" thread to the forum for authors that are looking for assistance with various writing complications that come up. Perhaps you want someone to bounce ideas with, or maybe you need a beta….this is the place to post an ad for what you are looking for. We've also reopened the "Chat Chat Among the Authors" thread to discuss spoilers or ask questions. The "Getting to Know YOU…Tell us about yourself" thread is open. Swing by there to introduce yourself whether you are a reader or an author. We'd love to meet you._**

**_And lastly don't forget our "Pay It forward Review Incentive Program". From now until the end of April, anyone that reviews a Hotch related story is eligible to win an gift card. Details found on thread at forum._**

**_This week's author of the week is the talented Flames101. Please swing by that thread to ask questions about their writing and/or stories. In addition, there are several other threads open for comment. We hope to see each of you there._**

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Forty**

Slamming the car door, JJ collapsed against the seat, exhausted…scared…but mostly, still uncertain about her son's future. Waiting until Aaron climbed behind the wheel, she turned her head to look at him. "Do we even have a chance here, Aaron? Without reverting to blackmail and mind games?"

"Max thinks we do," Aaron replied evasively, shrugging as he slid the key into the igntion. "Strauss will make a convincing witness. The plan could work."

"Could is not a reassuring word," JJ muttered, pressing her fingers to her eyelids. How could she explain how the alien thought of losing her child for even a single moment literally tore the fragile lining of her very soul? Throughout the entire meeting in her attorney's office, she had attempted to listen with an objective ear, to contribute saliently to the discussion concerning her son's future…but all she had really wanted to do was find her son, scoop him up, and run as quickly as possible to the fartherest point on the earth where no one would ever find them again.

And yet, she knew this was not truly an option, no matter how her battered heart campaigned for it. She had the best team possible around her, and if anyone could ferret out a way to bring a modicum of peace to what was a volatile situation, it was them. But it didn't mean she had to like it.

"JJ, we need something solid against Will. We can bring up his gambling addiction, but as yet, that hasn't put Henry into any immediate danger. We need to find something that proves he's a threat…or could put that child in a threatened position. We have to show the court that his safety is better served with us."

Cracking open one eye to stare at the man she know called her husband, JJ groaned. "But we're FBI agents. We're the good guys, remember?"

"And Will's a cop," Aaron stated flatly. Hearing JJ's sharp intake of breath, he grimaced. He'd made her a promise not to lie to her, however, and he had to honor it. "While you and Strauss were talking in the hall, Max updated me on a few things he'd learned. Evidently, Will pulled a favor at his old precinct. He got his old job back, pending a resolution to the custody case."

Her heart literally plummeted at that unexpected news, and JJ felt her chest tighten as she tried to swallow. "It makes him look stable," she whispered, her fingers maniacally twisting the edge of her sweater. "He's doing the same thing we are, Aaron. He's lining up his ducks in a neat little row."

"Our pond is a bit bigger than his, JJ," Aaron reassured her, covering her hand as he back out of the parking space.

"Maybe," JJ murmured unconvincingly, still worried. It was clear that Will was as prepared to play hardball as they were and that scared the hell out of her. Insidious and capable of far greater deception than she had ever realized before, the man was dangerous. And desperate. A truly bad combination in any man…especially one that had helped her create a life.

A life that she refused to lose, no matter what any court in the land declared. A mother's love was not to be trifled with, and as fearful as she was of Will's motives, she reminded herself that she had the upper hand at the moment. She had her son.

"What did you and Strauss talk about?" Aaron asked as much to distract her as to satisfy his own curiosity. "Did she question your sanity for marrying me rather than Reid or Morgan? There's no way she would have recommended Dave."

The small attempt at humor broke through her spiraling thoughts, and JJ couldn't help but smiling faintly at his adept analysis as she shot him an amused look. "I think she likes you more than you think."

"Since I'm fairly certain the woman loathes me, I suffer no delusions. She likes _you_, JJ. And that's quite enough to keep me satisfied," Hotch stated evenly, arching a dark brow as he flicked the steering wheel, sliding easily into the traffic. "She didn't miss a beat when Dave approached her on our behalf."

"Dave went to her?" JJ gaped. Damn, they really _must_ be desperate, she thought grimly, shaking her head.

"There's history there." Hotch shrugged, knowing by her tone that he had obviously surprised her with that bit of information. "I don't know what it is. Hell, I shudder to think of what it might be, if you wanna know the truth. But, Dave said she didn't blink twice when she heard it was you that needed help."

"You could have knocked me over with a feather when I realized she genuinely wanted to help us. Us, Aaron," JJ stressed, turning sideways in her seat to stare at the man she called her husband. "I think we might have misjudged her a bit. I mean, don't get me wrong, she's dangerous as a cobra, but I don't think it's us she wants to strike."

"She wants what's best for the team. Seeing you hurt…it hurts the entire team. It affects productivity. One thing I have learned about Strauss is that she lets nothing influence the plans she has for our unit. Will made an unfortunate enemy. For those she dislikes, she merely makes there life hell. Those she hates?" Aaron snorted, shaking his head. "She has a unique way of making them pray for death. Rossi and her share that trait in common."

"I guess…but I don't think you give yourself enough credit, Aaron. She respects you. She actually has quite a lot of faith that you'll find a way to resolve this."

"I won't allow Will to destroy this family." Hotch declared grimly. "Whatever we have to do, he won't be successful."

"So, what's next?" JJ asked warily, glancing at his set face as he navigated them down the city's streets. Usually when she rode with someone else, she had to be in control, had to keep one eye on the road to know where she was at all times. But over the past few years, she had found herself far more comfortable with Aaron's driving than with anyone else she had ever known. And in the past week, she realized that as long as he was the one behind the wheel, she never even looked at street signs any longer. She trusted him.

With far more than just his driving, she told herself as she leaned her head against the leather seat. She trusted him to help her with her son. And as much as she wanted to run away to a deserted island if that's what it would take to keep Henry safe and in her arms, she realized that she couldn't do that without Aaron…and Jack…in her life, too. She needed them all.

Somewhere along the line, she had melded more with Aaron Hotchner than she had ever thought about doing with Will LaMontagne.

"We go home to our boys and live our lives until the hearing," Hotch answered evenly, reaching out to squeeze her hand again. "We find a rhythm in our family. We concentrate on building us, JJ. Max is going to call when we're issued a date. Until then, Rossi and I will keep searching for incriminating information on Will's activities. And you are going to spend time with the boys. Strauss has granted you a sabbatical until all this is resolved. You'll have time to spend with Henry and get to know Jack better."

"Happy homemaking 101?" JJ asked, raising an eyebrow as she snorted her derision. As if? She couldn't change who she was. She could never be the happy housewife! It wasn't HER. What the hell was Aaron doing with these plans? Especially since he hadn't bothered to consult her.

"I'm not going to lie…it's a tactic. I didn't think it up, but I agree with it," Aaron admitted hesitantly.

"A tactic?" JJ echoed, confused now as she turned her entire body in the seat to face him. "What are you talking about, Aaron? Is this another discussion that you had while I was out of the room?"

"Yes," Aaron confessed guiltily.

Feeling a surge of anger replace the earlier trust she had just mentally professed for this man, JJ crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at her husband. "Well, it would appear you were all very busy arranging my life for me, weren't you? You do realize that this is one of the reasons that I always refused to marry Will. I wouldn't slip into the mold he wanted to create for me."

"That's the point, JJ," Aaron said tightly, aware of JJ's growing agitation. He supposed she had cause to be upset, but comparing him to Will was enough to make his grip on the steering wheel white-knuckled. He knew she was tired and overwhelmed, but he'd honestly thought she'd be willing to at least hear him out before attacking.

Eyes widening, JJ bit out, "You think he had a point? That I should have been willing to conform to what he wanted from me?"


	41. Chapter 41

_Author's Note: Okay, first, thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories. We truly appreciate your comments._

_First, we want to offer you a quick rundown of activities and threads that are ongoing at the forum:_

_We've also introduced a "Help Wanted" thread to the forum for authors that are looking for assistance with various writing complications that come up. Perhaps you want someone to bounce ideas with, or maybe you need a beta….this is the place to post an ad for what you are looking for. We've also reopened the "Chat Chat Among the Authors" thread to discuss spoilers or ask questions. The "Getting to Know YOU…Tell us about yourself" thread is open. Swing by there to introduce yourself whether you are a reader or an author. We'd love to meet you._

_And lastly don't forget our "Pay It forward Review Incentive Program". From now until the end of MAY, anyone that reviews a ROMANCE related story is eligible to win an gift card. Details found on thread at forum._

_This week's author of the week is the talented Bren Gail. Please swing by that thread to ask questions about their writing and/or stories. In addition, there are several other threads open for comment. We hope to see each of you there._

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Forty-One**

"What I think is that you should know me better than that and stop trying to paint me with the same brush as the man you're really pissed at, JJ," Hotch returned sharply, his fingers tightening against the leather covered steering wheel as he kept his eyes focused on the traffic around them.

Catching her breath, JJ realized that he had a point. She was trying to draw comparisons where there weren't any and it wasn't fair. Not to him.

Aaron Hotchner was the one person she knew she could rely on. If he'd agreed with what their attorney had recommended, then there was a pretty damn good reason he had. He wasn't a fool and he knew how to navigate the law. She should have heard him out before jumping down his throat and making assumptions that she knew in her gut were incorrect. Reaching her hand out to touch his arm, she felt him stiffen. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I should have heard you out completely before I reacted."

Tamping down on his urge to retort, he merely nodded, not trusting his ability to speak yet.

"I don't know if you can understand this, but the way Will treated me….I….guess I have more issues than I thought I did. But, holding you responsible for the things he did….it isn't fair."

"It's okay," Aaron muttered, slowly relaxing as she stroked his arm. "I guess I'm out of practice in the domesticity department, too. I should have approached the subject more carefully. I told Max that if you weren't on board with things, we'd have to come up with an alternate plan."

Breathing deeply, JJ was relieved when Aaron removed one hand from the steering wheel to grip her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. "There's a method to the madness, right?"

"There is," Aaron replied, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "Max wants the court to believe that it was never an issue of you not leaving the Bureau for your son. The want to construe you as the mother that would do anything for her child, but you didn't feel secure doing so with Will. In a happy marriage, however, secure with your new husband, you weren't afraid to give up your job. It's all about perception. Will won't be able to quit and stay home, but you have….it's another point in our favor."

Nodding slowly, JJ had to admit that it made sense. "I see," she said softly, embarrassed for jumping to conclusions. "I can't deny the logic."

"It's up to you," Hotch said, offering her the choice. "I can call Max and Strauss and…"

"No." JJ shook her head, interrupting him. "I want to keep my son. If that means taking a break from my job, so be it. Right now, Henry is the most important thing. His welfare comes first no matter what I have to give up. I can lose it all, but I can't lose him."

"It's temporary," Aaron stressed, glancing over to meet her worried eyes. "Once we have his legal custody assured, you can reevaluate," he pointed out optimistically.

Smiling, JJ nodded. "It's just a lot to take in a short amount of time," she whispered. "But, if it works, it's worth it."

"I agree," Hotch replied supportively. "In the meantime, we have a lot to do. I took the next week off, too."

"What? Why?" JJ asked in surprise, jerking her head quickly. Aaron Hotchner _never _took personal time. She couldn't remember the last time he'd taken so much as a single vacation day.

"Because," Aaron chuckled, grinning for a moment, "In cased you missed it, we got married. There's the small matter of consolidating two households. We need to convert one of the bedrooms into a nursery. I think Henry's a little young to share Jack's bedroom despite what my son thinks. I can take the couch and you can have the master bedroom until we find a larger house if you'd be more comfortable," he offered solicitously, silently watching her out of the corner of his eye for a reaction.

Reddening slightly as she listened to him, JJ bit her lip. "I don't really think the couch is necessary. We're adults. And we've already….," she faltered slightly, searching for words, "been…intimate. I think we could handle sharing a bedroom. Besides, from what Max said earlier, we can expect a few home visits from the court appointed social worker to take a look at our living situation. We don't want anything to appear questionable."

Privately agreeing with her, Aaron stroked his thumb against the inside of her palm. "You know I meant what I said last night. I won't rush you for something you aren't ready to offer me, JJ."

She knew that he meant every word he spoke. She really did. The problem was that she wanted it…_him_…even though she didn't know if she was ready to advance to the next level. She'd wanted him for years and last night had only proven that, sexually, they were combustible together. And if he was lying beside her…every night…within touching distance, she wasn't sure if she could trust herself to be wise enough to wait. The way he made her feel when he was with her…it was special. He was special. The last thing she wanted to do was screw that up, whatever 'it' might be. "I know you won't," JJ said softly, staring down at their joined hands. "Let's just see how things go, but there's no way I'm going to let you sleep on your own couch night after night under your own roof."

"It's not a…"

"No, Aaron," JJ interrupted as she shook her head. "We'll sleep in the master bedroom together. We're grown ups that can manage their hormones," she added as she grinned. "Or, at least, I know _you_ can."

Pulling into the paved driveway of his home, Aaron chuckled. "You have a lot of faith in me," he replied, killing the engine.

"I do," JJ agreed, tugging his hand and pulling him toward her. "Thank you for being reasonable enough to think for both of us," she whispered, before pressing her lips against his lightly.

Kissing her back gently, Aaron felt his spine completely relaxed. He'd survived his first marital spat with his new wife with nary a scar. Unlike Haley, she fought fair. "Let's go inside and see our boys," he suggested, resting his forehead against hers.

JJ nodded, ready to begin the next chapter in her life. "I think that may be the best idea that I've heard today."


	42. Chapter 42

**FORUM NEWS: Several fun things going on NOW on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum on !**

**1. The thread "Where, oh where, have the M Stories Gone? – This is a handy guide for readers to find where their favorite authors are posting their mature content stories these days. Authors, feel free to pop by and reply to the thread.**

**2. The thread "The Dog Days of Summer" mini-challenge. Come by and write a story for this fun summer challenge.**

**3. Come by and ask ME a question on this week's featured author of the week. Ilovetvalot is the featured author this week and I would love to talk to you. No question is off the table!**

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Rubbing her hand over her wrinkled forehead, JJ stared down at the multiple boxes that had been strewn everywhere around the brightly lit room that was now the bedroom she shared with her new husband. Glancing over at the blonde who was currently in charge of organizing the chaos, she muttered, "I just moved in a day ago, Garcia! How did everything get so cluttered so quickly?"

Rolling her eyes as she efficiently stowed away the last set of shoes from the box, Penelope Garcia grinned. "You have two boys now, sweetums. They have a tendency to send even the greatest plans into perdition with nary a thought of mercy!"

A loud scream followed by an even louder giggle floated down the hallway just then, and Garcia pointed at the doorway. "And that's just proving my point. How much do you want to bet me that my hunka hunka burning love is once again giving piggyback rides down the staircase?"

"It wasn't me this time, Mama," Derek Morgan objected as he stepped into the room, dropping two large boxes on the floor with a thud. "You can blame Rossi. He's playing hide the cookies and let me tell you, Henry does not like to have to go searching for his food!"

"Oh, crap," JJ gasped, her eyes widening as she immediately stepped toward the door. "Did anybody warn Rossi that usually Henry will bite you if…."

"Ouch! Damn, that was a finger, kid!" a deep voice yelped from somewhere downstairs, a fit of high-pitched giggles following the deep groan of pain.

"Nope," Morgan said with a slow grin as he shook his head from side to side. Seeing the look of censure on both women's faces, he blinked innocently. "What? I forgot!"

Glaring at Morgan, JJ dropped the sweater she'd been sliding on a hanger and shoved Morgan aside as she hurried to the top of the staircase, only to stop short as she heard Aaron's soothing voice gently chastising the growing toddler.

"Heyyyy," Aaron growled playfully, his voice easily carrying up the open staircase. "We don't bite," he said sternly, nipping the baby's fingertips gently with his teeth. "Hurts."

Smiling, JJ stepped back into the shadows as she continued watching the two of them.

"Big boys use words," he continued below, shifting the baby against his chest as he nuzzled Henry's neck, pulling a squeal from the boy's lips. "You _tell_ Uncle Dave, 'My cookie!'," he explained as he glanced over at a still grumbling Rossi. "Understand?"

Watching her son's blonde head bob deferentially, his eyes glued to his stepfather's face, her heart melted as Aaron beamed at her boy.

"That's my boy," Aaron praised, pressing his lips to the baby's warm forehead before standing him carefully on his unsteady feet and offering his fingers into the boy's chubby grip. JJ sighed as she watch Hotch hold him firmly as he helped Henry toddle back toward the family room.

"He's pretty good at that whole dad thing, huh?" Morgan asked softly from behind her left shoulder.

"Yeah, he is," JJ whispered, the echoes of both children's laughter drifting up the stairs.

"Hotch is the kind of dad I _wished_ I'd had. My own pops…he was a good man, but I can't remember much anymore," the dark skinned man confided. "But, Aaron? He's the kind of dad I hope I end up being. He's got that patient and kind thing down to a science," he complimented. "Henry's lucky, JJ."

"We both are," JJ agreed, comforted by the sounds coming from below, so preciously normal.

"So." The taller man grinned wickedly, "What are the chances that you and the Boss Man end up making a go of this for real? Maybe add a little doll to the dude crew downstairs?" he teased, his chocolate colored eyes twinkling merrily.

"Morgan," JJ gasped, her cheeks flooding with warmth and blood.

"What?" Derek grunted when JJ pinched his arm, twisting the firm skin painfully between her fingers. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it," he admonished, pulling his arm out of her grip.

"Derek," JJ groaned, pushing her hair out of her face as she flashed him with a withering stare.

"You have," he drawled, his smile growing again. Like a dog on a scent, he took a step forward. "It's already happened, hasn't it? You've got feelings for Hotch," he accused gleefully, wriggling his finger in front of her nose. "Freakin' score!" He grinned widely, clapping his hands together.

"Would you shut up!" JJ hissed, tossing a worried glance over her shoulder, afraid they'd be overheard. Pushing Derek backwards, she whispered furiously, "I don't know HOW I feel!"

"Hey, I witnessed the besotted look earlier," he said, gesturing downstairs.

"D, I swear," JJ began to warn ominously, her blue eyes deepening to an almost purplish hue, "if you don't keep your mouth SHUT…."

"Save your threats, Baby Sister," Morgan soothed, holding his hands out in front of him to ward of any oncoming attack. "I know how to keep my mouth shut. Got a lot of experience in that department," he said, thumbing toward the master bedroom where Penelope sang off key about some Bad Romance. "Been doing it for years."

Face softening at the understanding she found shining in his eyes, JJ backed off, nodding. "Okay," she said quietly. "Right now, the only thing I can focus on is putting this house in some kind of order before we get our first visit from the court assigned social worker. It's all I can handle, Derek."

"Hell, JJ….you and Hotch are giving these kids more than most parents ever dream about. A yard…their own room….fully stocked fridge…"

"Morgan, we both know that that agent of the court is coming as much to assess the validity of this marriage as she or he is coming to see what kind of environment this is for Henry. I have exactly forty-eight hours to create the illusion of a happy, loving marriage. How am I supposed to do that?"

"You may not be ready to hear this, Jayje," Morgan replied, his dark eyes kind as he stared at his friend. "But, you kinda already are."

* * *

_Hello, friends! If you've been looking for our M-rated stories, we've found a new home for them! After fanfiction. net began to purge M-rated stories that were questionable according to their Terms of Service, we voluntarily removed our stories and are in the process of loading them on The Writer's Coffee Shop (thewriterscoffeeshop DOT com...make that a real address)._

_To find us, visit TWCS and then choose Library. Then click Authors, choose the I category, then ilovetvalot. Our stories will be listed for you to read!_

_If the story is rated M or NC-17 on that site, registration is required (so they can control the age of the viewers). It only takes about a minute to set up an account! Click Library, then choose Register from the left-side menu. Fill in the information requested (and you only have to give the information that is required with astericks!). You will receive a confirmation email and then be able to view all sorts of amazing stories!_

_We are continuing to post on , and we enjoy this site very much. However, in order to be in compliance with 's rules, we will be posting our M-rated stories at TWCS, and we will also post certain chapters of our epic stories at TWCS if the chapter strays into the M-rating. We will be updating our profile page very soon to provide you with links and to keep everyone updated on exactly where our stories are located!_

_**TODAY, WE UPDATED OUR ROSSI/GARCIA EPIC, "TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL", AT THE WRITERS COFFEE SHOP. STOP BY AND CHECK OUT CHAPTER 15, ALONG WITH SOME OTHER FUN STORIES ALREADY UPLOADED THERE! WE HAVE ALSO PUBLISHED A COMPLETELY NEW "M" STORY CALLED "AT THE END OF THE RAINBOW" AT THE WRITERS COFFEE SHOP! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT.**_

_We truly appreciate your continued support, and we look forward to providing you with many more stories in the future! Again, we apologize for any inconvenience this has caused any of you._


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum news: I'll try to keep it brief.**_

_August signups are open through July 31, 2012 for the "It's a Heat Wave Challenge!" Details can be found at the forum._

_New thread called, "What We're Reading Right Now!" is up and available for comment. We're asking readers and authors to tell us the first five books listed on their Kindle or e-reader (or, even their bookshelf)._

_Please check out an additional new thread called "Cover Girls…the New Option for covers on . Read and share helpful tips for creating story covers on the site._

_A continued thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read, review, favorite and alert our stories here on this site. We truly enjoy hearing from each one of you. Also, please check out our "M" stories at __**The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS)**__ and a Brand New site run by fellow CM authors, Kavi Leighanna, Sienna27 and The Truth Between called __**Fractured-reality. Com**__. If anyone needs a link or direction to the new site, please feel free to contact us through either a private message or while leaving a review and we'll make sure to get back to you. Each former "M" story is getting an overhaul as we publish it AND there are new stories being added all the time there as well. Currently we are adding new and updated chapters to our very first femslash story, __**"FREEDOM OF A NEW EXPERIENCE"**__. Again, we'll be happy to answer any questions you have. As always, we own nothing other than our plots and original characters._

* * *

_**Also, for anyone following the story, "That's What She Said", the final chapter is available at both Fractured-Reality. Com and The Writers Coffee Shop.**_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Hours later, as she rubbed her weary eyes and leaned a hand against the kitchen counter, JJ wondered if it was possible to click her heels three times and suddenly, magically be in a place where everything was perfect and light...and all the dishes actually fit inside the cupboards. Because she had to admit that as much as she wanted Morgan's earlier words to be true, she had a feeling that it was going to take more than just a day of unpacking for their home to appear as something other than the disaster area it had become.

"Mama! Mama!" Henry called, tugging at JJ's pants leg as he grinned up at her. "More juice!"

Smiling tiredly down at the little boy, JJ bent at the waist to lift him up, only to feel a hand fall against the small of her back.

"I'll take care of it, JJ," Aaron said softly as he reached around her and scooped up a beaming Henry. Grinning, he snagged the sippy cup off the counter as he added, "I think it's time we all took a juice break, Henry. You think you can get your momma to listen?"

Rolling her eyes as she hid a smile, JJ reached for the dishwasher door and popped it open, dropping cups and plates from the sink into the trays as she replied, "If we take a break, we'll never accomplish everything that needs to be done. And while I love our friends, letting Spence load the dishwasher before he left was not going to be on my to-do list. He puts the plastic cups on the lower rack just to see how quickly they can melt." Any further complaints were suddenly silenced by a yawn that escaped her lips.

Peering over Aaron's shoulder, Henry giggled as he pointed at JJ. "Momma s'eepy!"

"Yeah, I think she is," Aaron agreed with a nod. "Maybe it's time for us all to sit down and relax for a little while, huh?" he asked, bouncing Henry on his hip as he poured juice into his cup. "Jack is already taking his afternoon siesta."

Smiling faintly, JJ gave Aaron credit for definitely knowing the parenting tricks of the trade. No mom or dad worth their salt said the word 'nap' if they wanted a hope in hell of their child going to sleep. Watching as he offered her little boy the cup and tucked the baby closer to his chest, she sighed. "I could take him and…"

Meeting JJ's eyes, Aaron shook his head. "I'm actually pretty good at this part," he said, grinning as Henry dropped his blond head against his shoulder.

"Okay," she whispered, reaching for another box to unpack. Dropping it on the kitchen table, she opened the lid as she listened with half an ear as Aaron walked the baby into the living room. Focusing on the job at hand, she sighed. How did one woman collect so _many_ wine glasses, she asked herself as Hotch crooned to the baby a room away and the Wiggles song played in the background.

Thirty minutes and six cardboard boxes later, JJ looked up to find Aaron framed in the doorway, one shoulder propped against the light wood.

"I deserve a medal. Both boys down in less than an hour has got to be some kind of record," he declared softly as he grinned.

"Sorry, no medals today." JJ sighed, looking around the kitchen. "But I have a lovely assortment of cardboard boxes if you're interested," she offered, gesturing helplessly around the kitchen. Only it wasn't just the kitchen; practically every room in the house looked much the same way.

"You know, I never quite realized what a Type A personality you had, Mrs. Hotchner," Aaron mused aloud, arching one brow as he watched her reach for another box.

"That's because you tried to compare my office to my home. My office, however, is organized chaos. I know exactly where everything is and where everything goes. This," she groaned, looking around at the melee of boxes, "is just chaos."

"It's been one day, JJ," Aaron consoled, taking the box from her and dropping it onto the small kitchen table.

"Yeah, but we have a very curious social worker coming to analyze our home, Aaron. I doubt this will impress her," JJ worried, chewing on her thumbnail as she looked around. "In fact, it just might send her screaming out the door. How the hell are we going to pull this off? There's no way we can fool her into thinking that we can give Henry a nice orderly life when I can't even find the silverware!"

Calming crossing the room, Aaron opened a drawer, pointing to the contents. "Silverware, JJ," he pointed out with a twinkle in his eyes.

Jaw dropping, JJ shook her head. "How can you joke?" she asked, her shoulders sagging as she stuffed the dishrags she'd unpacked into the appropriate drawer.

"Because," Aaron sighed, snagging an arm around her waist and drawing her against him, "I know that while it's a little disorganized right now, this place _is_ the perfect place for our boys. Their rooms are spotless and safe. _They're_ happy, JJ. The rest will come together. With a little time and effort, we'll get everything the way you want it, but it won't happen in one afternoon. You've got to stop pushing yourself so hard before your head explodes," he advised gently as she leaned against him.

Releasing a heavy breath as she relaxed against him, JJ closed her eyes. "There's just so much riding on this, Aaron," she murmured, his warmth seeping into her tired muscles as he rubbed her arms.

"I know," he whispered against her temple. "We're going to figure it out, JJ."

She wanted to let herself be convinced, but when your child's security was on the line, it was hard to find faith. Lifting her head to meet his eyes, she smiled. "Thanks for being patient with me. I know this is disrupting your own routine….finding places for all my stuff," she said, looking around the room.

Picking up one of JJ's potholders from the counter behind her, he grinned. "Hey, it has its benefits. I haven't seen one of these since I divorced Haley. I usually just use my sleeve."

Snorting out an amused laugh as he dropped the mitt back to the counter, JJ impulsively lifted on her toes and kissed him.

Surprised, Aaron reached for her automatically, one arm wrapping around her waist as his lips met hers. He'd promised himself after their wedding night that he wouldn't rush her into something that she wasn't ready to offer him.

Who was he to refuse a gift like this, though?


	44. Chapter 44

_**SPECIAL NOTE: SEPTEMBER signups are now open through AUGUST, 31, 2012 for the "THE MIX n MATCH CHALLENGE!" Details can be found at the forum. **_

_**Also, new chapters to "Touched by an Angel" and "You Found Me" have been posted at The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS) for those following those stories. Links to that site can be found on my profile.**_

_**AND NOW THE BIG NEWS- THE AWARDS SEASON HAS COMMENCED! Nominations have opened for the third annual Profiler's Choice Awards for Criminal Minds' fandom! Please visit Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum for the nomination ballot, rules and guidelines and category definitions. Please review ALL information BEFORE submitting your nomination ballot. Ilovetvalot, Tonnie2001969, and HXChick are NOT eligible for ANY awards.**_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

The effects of their impromptu kiss lingered in Aaron's mind through the remainder of the afternoon and well into the evening.

When JJ had finally retreated from their embrace this afternoon, she'd seemed somewhat embarrassed by her impulsive display of affection, her cheeks tinged with a beguiling rosy hue he'd never seen before. He'd let her shy away from him, and they'd spend the remainder of their children's nap in comfortable silence unpacking boxes.

Now, almost seven hours later, most of the cardboard boxes were gone and the remainder were stored in the garage until they could create more space. The children had been fed a supper of cheesy pizza and juice and were now happily ensconced in their beds, pooped from the busy day they'd all shared.

As he stepped from the shower onto the rug in their master bath, he wondered what the night would hold for them. When he'd slipped into the bathroom, JJ had been quietly reading in bed, her eyes firmly fixed to a page in the paperback she'd held. He knew she really wasn't reading. No one could stare at a book for over ten minutes without turning a page, but he'd decided to allow her the emotional space she needed.

Patting his chest and legs dry, he sighed as he pitched the soiled towel into the hamper. Standing in front of the mirror he stared down at the surface of the vanity, JJ's possessions now mingled with his, her perfume and makeup looking natural beside his cologne and aftershave. If only everything else in their life could blend as easily life would be perfect, he mused as he pulled on a soft pair of lounge pants.

Opening the bathroom door, he padded across the room on bare feet, hesitating when he reached his side of the bed. "JJ," he said softly when he saw her stiffen under the covers, "I can always go sleep in the living room. The couch is actually pretty comfortable. There's no reason why you should lie here feeling nervous when I can easily sleep somewhere else," he offered quietly.

Looking up at him with startled eyes, JJ blushed. Aaron had been the picture of kindness and understanding since this ordeal had begun for her, and here she was giving him the silent treatment. Not because of anything he'd done, but because of her own incomprehensible feelings. Feelings that no matter how hard she tried to sort through them, she couldn't decipher. "Aaron, no," she denied, shaking her head as she turned on her side and reached for his hand.

"It's not a big deal, JJ. I'll be up before the boys anyway; no one but us will know," Hotch offered again. Smiled down at her upturned face, he added, "You need a good night's sleep."

"So do you," she countered evenly, tugging on his hand until he sat, perched on the edge of the bed. "Aaron, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" Aaron asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he stared into her eyes. "You don't have anything to apologize for, JJ."

"Yes, I do," JJ disagreed, swallowing hard. "I didn't mean to give you the silent treatment this afternoon. I just…I'm not sure what to do with all these feelings that I have. Things have happened so quickly around here, and I'm so confused. But that doesn't excuse making you feel the way I have."

"JJ, I never expected that any of this would be easy. I knew what I was signing up for when I married you," he reminded her gently. "A lot has been thrown at both of us, but we'll get through it. Let me just grab a pillow and I'll let you get some sleep. Things will seem brighter in the morning."

Shaking her head, she held onto Aaron's wrist. "I don't want you to go," she admitted huskily. "Stay."

"JJ," Aaron said softly, valiantly attempting to ignore the spark of hope rising in his chest, "You're so tense that I'm afraid you're going to break in two. I know I'm part of the problem right now."

"I'm tense because I'm trying really hard not to act on the urges I have," JJ confided shakily, noting how warm his flesh felt in her hand. She wondered if he'd be that hot everywhere. "That night in the hotel runs through my mind like a movie, Aaron, any time I get still. This afternoon…when I kissed you, it just reminded me of how _good_ what happened that night felt."

"JJ," Hotch breathed uncertainly as her fingers stroked the underside of his wrist, "I'm not sure what to do here."

"I know I'm sending out mixed signals. I honestly don't mean to run hot and cold," she apologized huskily. "It's just…it's been a long time since a man made me feel like this. I'm not sure what to do about it."

"What do you want to do about it?" Aaron asked deeply as he watched her pink tongue lick her lips. God, she was sexy, he thought silently. Dressed in nothing but an old faded oversized tee shirt, the soft material molded her unbound breasts, the dusky tips stiff underneath the fabric. What he wouldn't give to peel off her nightgown and put his mouth on those firm, ripe globes of flesh.

She tingled everywhere she felt his gaze touch her body. Feeling a slow heat spread over her body, JJ moved closer. "I think I want you, Aaron," she whispered, touching his bare chest with a tentative hand and feeling the muscles jump against her fingertips as she stroked him.

Covering her hand with his, Aaron stared into her bewitching eyes. "JJ, you have no idea how much I want you. You offered me a taste of heaven when we slept together at the hotel. God knows, I would love to repeat the experience, but you have to be sure."

"What I'm sure of is that I feel something when we're together. Something that's hot and special and _ours_. I don't want to analyze it, Aaron. Right now, I just want to feel it again," JJ replied with a husky voice.


	45. Chapter 45

**SOME SPECIAL, SPECIAL NEWS FOR OUR READERS:**

_We wanted all our readers here on fanfiction. net to know..._

We (the authors ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969) are pleased to announce the publication of our first book on Kindle...

_**Inescapable Eye of the Storm**__. Join our original characters Abigail Donovan and Colin Storm as they find a unique way to ride out the storm brewing...both inside and outside the bedroom!_

Romance and Erotica find their perfect mix in this fantastic tale of pleasure brought to you by

_**Sarah O'Rourke (the professional penname we've chosen)**__. That's the penname we've chosen to use professionally._

_There's a sneak peek that is available on Amazon. com on the "Look Inside" tab. If you've liked our fanfiction, we can't wait to hear what you think about our first published piece!_

_For anyone interested, right now, our work is exclusively available for purchase at Amazon. Com. And you don't need a kindle to read it (though Kindle readers are always appreciated)… you can download it to your computer! Simply travel over to Amazon. Com and search for __Inescapable Eye of the Storm__ by Sarah O'Rourke!_

_Thanks to everyone that encouraged us to make this leap. Without our readers and supporters, we'd never have had the fortitude we needed to forge ahead. _

_And bonus news…Colin and Abby's story doesn't stop here. More books are coming your way! Stay tuned – We'll be launching a website page for our alter-__ego, Sarah, very soon!_

_AND, she already has a Facebook page. Please friend __**Sarah O'Rourke**__ and get in on some special upcoming giveaways and sneak peeks at the upcoming stories!_

_Also, we WILL continue with all of our fanfiction stories. We won't be abandoning anything. We might just be a little slow._

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

As soon as the words slipped through her lips, JJ felt the atmosphere in the room change. A heated electricity ran through her body as Aaron cupped his hand around her neck, drawing her closer against his solid strength. Her body molded to his, his hand dropped to splay against her hip and press her even tighter against him, as if that was humanly possible.

When he claimed her lips, the intensity between them seemed to spiral, threatening to take her breath as she felt him lift her, her body sliding higher against his. And when he rolled them gently onto the bed, she no longer felt like a stranger in this house she shared with him.

And in that moment in time, she knew that she would never forget how it felt between them. She had come home.

"Tell me, Jennifer," Aaron demanded softly as he lifted his face a mere inch from hers. "Tell me this is what you want."

Barely raising her head, JJ brushed her lips against his, whispering against his skin, "I want you, Aaron. I want us. Don't make me wait." Smiling, she shifted her body under his, well aware of his body's response. "I don't think either of us is in a mood to wait any longer, are we?"

Settling his body over hers, Aaron stroked his fingers through JJ's hair, the silky tresses sliding against his fingers. "Of course I don't want to wait, but I don't want you to have regrets either. When we make love, I want there to be no doubt in your mind that it's what you want."

Licking her lips again, JJ felt the weighty evidence of his own interest pressing against her thigh. He wanted her. He wanted this. His body couldn't lie. "This is what I want, Aaron," JJ whispered, slipping her hand around his neck and stroking the skin at the nape. "I want you," she continued, lifting her head to nibble at his lips as she rubbed her body against his seductively.

Covering her lips with his, Aaron took control of their kiss, entangling his tongue with hers and stroking the dim recesses of her mouth. Her taste was creamy and sweet, addictive to a man that had craved this kind of contact with her.

Feeling a shudder rack the man above her, JJ curled her arms around him when he deepened the kiss, inviting him to possess her mouth and steal her breath. His body was heavy, stiff with restrained desire. "Don't stop," she murmured as his lips retreated, wet and gleaming from their shared embrace.

Groaning when JJ dipped her hand between them and stroked his arousal through his flannel pants, Aaron whispered, "Don't tempt me, JJ. I'm trying to be a decent man, but I want you. If you aren't absolutely sure about this…."

"I'm positive," JJ replied huskily, feeling him pulse against her hand through the thin cloth. "I know what I'm doing," she whispered against his parted lips.

"God, I hope so," Aaron muttered, returning her kiss as he gripped the hem of her tee shirt. Easing the material up her toned sides, he heard her soft moan when his fingers grazed her breasts.

Lifting her arms above her head, JJ was relieved when the shirt slid over her head, leaving her naked and exposed to his hot gaze. Catching her breath as his head bent and captured one breast between his lips, JJ's eyes fluttered closed. Steamy hot, his lips tugged at her nipple, sending a thrill of excitement sliding down her spine. "Aaron," she breathed, his name a prayer on her lips as her fingers buried in his hair.

"Mmmm," Aaron hummed around the morsel betwixt his lips. Slipping a hand between her legs, he gently coaxed her thighs apart, parting her folds with his thumb and touching her intimately. She was already slick with desire, and he heard her gasp his name again as her hips bucked against his hand. Releasing her breast, he lifted his head and stared down at her face, tight with passion. "Do you like that?" he asked deeply, rubbing a small circle against the small, distended nub at the apex of her femininity.

"Mmm hmmm," JJ whimpered, quivering when his thumb tapped erotically against her delicate flesh again. "Please, Aaron," she whined against his lips.

Smiling, Aaron nipped her lower lip. "Don't be impatient," he chided. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right."

Right? How could it possibly get any more 'right' than this, her mind asked as his lips ghosted over her neck, his fingers still moving against her soft mound. Moaning as he ran his tongue over the peaks of both her breasts, she held her breath when his lips moved lower.

Pausing to swirl his tongue around her belly button, he heard her quickly indrawn breath and felt her entire body tense. "Is this okay?" he asked against the milky skin of her abdomen. He knew from experience that not every woman especially enjoyed this act. Haley had despised it. But the urge to taste her passionate response was nearly overwhelming.

Swallowing hard as she realized what he meant to do, JJ nodded as she met his eyes. "I…it's just been a long time since anyone…" she began self-consciously.

"You're beautiful, JJ," Aaron murmured, staring down at her splayed legs. "Every part of you," he whispered in husky reassurance, using his fingers to part the slick folds dusted with damp downy curls. "I want to taste you."

Shivering as she felt his warm breath gusting over her, she watched his head slowly descend with barely concealed eagerness. The first touch of his tongue against her most intimate flesh pulled a low, sultry moan from her lips. Hot and soft against her skin as his tongue lapped gently, it seared her, branding her as his.

Groaning as her flavor flooded his mouth, Aaron ran his tongue along each of her puffy folds before settling over her sweet, swollen nub. Licking it gently, her heard her soft cries of pleasure as she turned her head against the pillow and arched against him. "That's it, sweetheart," he murmured in encouragement, settling one hand over her hip to still her restless movements. Nibbling tenderly as she wailed, her reaction sent a jolt of excitement straight to his own heavy cock.

She was obviously enjoying his attention, her hands contracting in his hair, tugging him closer to her fragrant folds. Lapping hungrily, her juices slid down his throat, feeding the fire raging within him. "So sweet," he muttered, sucking gently on her clit as she keened, the muscles in thigh tightening against his shoulders. "That's it, baby," he whispered as she rocked against his mouth. "Cream for me, JJ," he growled, flicking the sensitive nub with the tip of his tongue.

God, the things he was doing to her body should be illegal, JJ thought wildly as his mouth moved over her, his wicked lips pulling at her body. His teeth nibbled at her heat, pushing her further, harder than she'd ever been before. "Oh, God, Aaron!" she cried out wantonly when his lips suckled her clit. "I'm gonna cum!" she gasped.

Her words only seemed to add to his determination as two fingers slid into her body, curling to rub a hidden spot she hadn't known existed until then. Screaming as he threw her headlong into one of the fiercest orgasms she'd ever experienced, her nails dug into his scalp as she flexed beneath him.

"Oh, God, yes," Aaron growled, lifting his head to watch her face as she screamed, the walls of her snug channel contracting rhythmically around his fingers, reminding him of how incredible it was going to be to sink inside her. "Ride it out, sweetheart," he whispered against her cheek as he moved up and over her body, his fingers still moving inside her.

"Aaron," JJ breathed as the shudders finally began to subside. Turning her head toward his lips, she searched blindly for his mouth, kissing him deeply. Moaning as she tasted herself against his tongue, she felt her body ignite again. Hooking her leg around his hip, she opened herself to him, wordlessly inviting him to take her.

"You're sure?" Aaron whispered, giving her one last chance to change her mind.

Running a hand down his sweaty chest, JJ nodded. "I'm positive," she replied, completely aware of the choice she was making.

Resting his forehead against hers, Aaron took several deep breaths. Rolling to his side, he heard JJ's dissatisfied murmur of protest. "We need a condom," he said huskily, reaching for the drawer of his bed stand.

Blushing, JJ realized she hadn't even thought of birth control. Her passion had nearly overridden her common sense. Nodding as she watched him rifle through the drawer, she exhaled a breath of relief when his fingers closed around an unopened box of Trojans and extracted it.

Aaron sheathed himself inside the latex shield with trembling fingers as JJ waited beside him. Finally looking at her when the task was completed, he returned her sweet smile as he rolled back to her. "I feel like I've waited a lifetime for this," he whispered as she curled her legs around his hips, offering herself to him.

"Maybe that's because we have," JJ whispered back as his long covered length probed her gently. "Let's not wait anymore."

Nodding, Aaron slowly rolled his hips, possessing her body with one smooth thrust. Groaning as her velvety walls encased him, he buried his nose in her throat. "You feel like heaven," he whispered, forcing his body to be still and absorb the moment.

Impaled by his length, JJ gasped at the sensation. "Oh, Aaron," she breathed in amazement. She'd never felt as complete as she did at this moment. Every inch of him was buried inside her, and the feeling was indescribable. He throbbed within her, and she swore she could hear his heartbeat. Tugging the hair at the nape of his neck, she lifted her head from the pillow to capture his lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

Slowly withdrawing a fraction as their tongues mated, Aaron sank back inside her tight depths, a muffled moan escaping from both of them simultaneously. "I want to go slow, but I don't think I can, sweetheart," Aaron warned between deep frenzied kisses as his hips lifted and fell steadily in the cradle of her body, the amazing clasp of her heated channel rendering him almost insensible. "It feels too good and it's been so long," he confided huskily.

"You feel wonderful," JJ breathed against his lips, tightening her legs around him as she purposefully contracted her internal walls around him. "Just love me, Aaron, however you want to do it. Fast…slow…it doesn't matter. It all feels amazing."

Deepening his strokes, Aaron caught her strangled whimper with his lips. God, her honeyed heat was burning him alive, scalding every inch of him. He couldn't get deep enough to sate the hunger he felt. "JJ," he bit out, thrusting heavily inside her, "I'm so close, sweetheart" he groaned as her hips lifted to meet his.

"Mmmm, yes," JJ moaned as her own release began to bubble inside her. "Fuck me, Aaron. Harder," she begged when he thrust into her again, her body receiving his with equal passion.

"Ahhhhhh, fuck, yeah," he growled against her neck, her words music to his ears. Palming her ass, he opened her and took her deeper. "So good," he groaned. "Tight and wet around me. All mine, sweetheart. You're all mine," he vowed breathlessly.

"Yesyesyesyes," JJ gasped as he surged inside her again and again, each stroke of his cock inside her carrying her closer to the edge of passion. He reached places where she'd been untouched, and the knowledge both thrilled and excited her. "Oh, God, Aaron," she shrieked as she began to convulse around him, her orgasm making her wetter and hotter than she'd ever been.

He moved chaotically inside her as she contracted around him. "Fuck!" he barked, throwing his head back as the intense pleasure peaked. "JJ! God, yes!" he shouted triumphantly as he began to flood the condom with heavy jets of his semen. Rocking his hips uncontrollably, he grunted with the force of the explosion, the acute pleasure robbing him of speech as the headboard of the bed crashed against the wall steadily.

Their lips met and clung as he collapsed heavily against her, the moment as perfect as either of them had ever experienced.

And neither of them ever wanted that moment to end.

* * *

_**SPECIAL NOTE: AND NOW THE BIG NEWS- THE AWARDS SEASON HAS COMMENCED! Nominations have opened for the third annual Profiler's Choice Awards for Criminal Minds' fandom! Please visit Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum for the nomination ballot, rules and guidelines and category definitions. Please review ALL information BEFORE submitting your nomination ballot. Ilovetvalot, Tonnie2001969, and HXChick are NOT eligible for ANY awards. PLEASE COME BY THE FORUM AND TAKE A LOOK. EVERY NOMINATION BALLOT IS IMPORTANT!**_

_**Also, we have the Halloween Challenge ready for signups at the forum for anyone interested!**_

_**Also, please check out our brand new multi-chapter story, "Love That Does Not Die". It is a Newsroom/Criminal Minds crossover story focusing on the Will/MacKenzie dynamic with special help from David Rossi. Please give it a try!**_

_**As always, thank each of you for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting our stories. We truly appreciate each one of you.**_


	46. Chapter 46

**A couple of important notes for today, readers. First, there are officially TEN DAYS left to nominate your favorite authors and stories for the 2012 Criminal Minds Profilers Choice Awards hosted by the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. The nomination ballot, rules, and category list can be found there. A link is provided on my profile page. Please remember the deadline for nominations is October 15, 2012.**

**Also, Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum has also commenced the signups for our December challenge - the fandom's annual Christmas Gift Fic Exchange. If you are interested in passing along some Holiday joy, please swing by and sign up. Stories are the gifts that keep on giving. Please give this one a try.**

**As always, thanks to everyone that continues to read our stories!**

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

The bright sunlight seemed to blast across her face. And it was coming from the wrong direction. Somehow, that simple thought invaded through her sleep-deprived mind, and JJ fought through the fog to finally be able to open her eyes. It was harder than it should have been…the warm comforter surrounding her seemed to promise her safety and oblivion if she'd just burrow down and allow herself to relax.

But she was not the type of woman to allow herself to loll around all day, especially when she knew that her son would be on the lookout for her soon. Cracking open one eye and looking around, she suddenly realized that she wasn't in her familiar bedroom. She was in a completely different room.

And in that moment, the memories of the previous day came back with the speed of a locomotive, barreling into her thoughts and reminding her of exactly everything that had happened in the space of such a short amount of time.

Dropping her head back on her pillow, JJ turned ever so slightly, wincing at the movement. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered exactly why her body was tender, the escapades from the previous evening now playing over and over in her mind.

She had slept with Aaron Hotchner. No, take that back, her mind declared loudly.

She had slept with her husband. And oh, how they had done far more than just sleep! Her protesting muscles assured her of that simple truth, and she couldn't say she was sorry. Not after something so amazing.

She'd consummated her marriage with her husband.

And suddenly, she realized that said husband he wasn't currently in their bed.

Pushing up from the comfortable mattress, JJ glanced quickly over at the nightstand clock, wincing once again as she realized it was already 8 AM. No, no, no….she couldn't have slept this late! Her son would already be up and needing breakfast! She needed to take care of Jack! The house was still a wreck and they only had a few hours to get it all done!

A faint tap sounded at the closed bedroom door, and JJ reached wildly for the gown at the bottom of the bed. Wrestling the cotton fabric over her head, it slipped into place just as the door opened and Aaron's dark head appeared.

"You up for some company, honey?" he asked with a grin. "There are two small boys out here who want to invade our bedroom and I'm pretty sure that they're willing to take me out to accomplish their mission."

"Of course," she agreed with a soft smile as their children bounded past him into the room. Both boys were still dressed in their pajamas and sporting bedheads. "Hey, guys!" she greeted them with a wide grin. "Did you both sleep okay?"

Jack jumped on the bed, curling into JJ's side as Aaron helped Henry climb up and settle in his mother's lap. "It was awesome!" Jack enthused. "Can we have pancakes?" he asked hopefully, looking up into JJ's face.

"'an 'sauce," Henry chirped, patting her face.

Her heart constricted as she stared down into familiar dark eyes. "I think that can be arranged," she replied with a smile, brushing a kiss against Jack's soft hair. "Pancakes _and _applesauce," she said, turning her head to plant a kiss on Henry's cheek. "But first, I think you both need to go get dressed for the day," she suggested. "We're going to have some important company later today, boys. So, let's make sure we wake up our manners and use them all day," she reminded her boys.

How strange was that, she thought. _Her boys_. She had two sons now to love and protect. Looking at Jack as he nodded his obedience, she smiled. In the span of just a week, her motherly instincts had already taken over where Aaron's son was concerned. "Good. Jack, can you hold Henry's hand and take him back to his room. I'll be there to pick him out some clothes in just a minute, okay? Then, we'll all go down to the kitchen."

"Okay," Jack agreed eagerly, hopping of the bed and holding out his hand for his new brother.

JJ helped the baby slide off her lap to the floor and held onto him until his sturdy little legs had caught their balance. She saw Henry take Jack's small hand trustingly. "Okay, go slow, you two. No running. Remember Henry's legs are shorter than yours, okay, Jack?"

"Yes, Mommy," Jack replied easily, taking Henry's fingers.

JJ's heart skipped a beat at Jack's easy acknowledgment of her new status in his life and her shocked eyes met Aaron's. His gaze was as calm and serene as ever, but the faint smile against his lips let her know that he was pleased with his son. Waiting until both boys were out of the room, she swallowed. "I didn't tell him to do that, Aaron," she felt compelled to say. "I hope you don't think I pressured…"

"Do what?" Aaron asked, perching on the bed beside her.

"Jack called me mommy. You heard him," JJ whispered, carefully keeping her voice low so the boys didn't overhear her.

"JJ," Aaron soothed, covering the cool hand resting on the coverlet and trying to infuse it with some of his warmth, "He asked me this morning if it was okay. I told him that it was up to him. That's what _he_ wants to call you. Neither of us had anything to do with it. Is it a problem for you?"

"Of course not!" JJ denied, appalled. "You know how much I love Jack. I just didn't want to allow him to do anything that you had a problem with."

"JJ, if I'd had a problem with it, I wouldn't have married you," Aaron explained softly, leaning forward to capture her lips in a slow, thorough kiss. Drawing back a few seconds later, he stared into her hazy blue eyes. "Now, let's start over. Good morning, JJ."

"Good morning, Aaron," JJ whispered huskily, her lips still tingling from his touch.

"Sleep okay?" he asked, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Smiling slowly, she blushed. "When we managed to sleep, I did."

Chuckling deeply, Aaron trailed his thumb across her velvety lips. "I might have been trying to make up for lost time," he admitted hoarsely, hearing her breath catch in her throat as the pad of his thumb moved against her moist flesh. Returning her smile with a private grin of his own, he was satisfied to see her breasts harden beneath her nightgown.

"I didn't mind," she breathed behind his fingers, nipping his thumb suggestively.

"I'll remind you that you said as much tonight," he promised, drawing her against him and exchanging another long, wet kiss before he stood. Regretfully, he shook his head, resigned to the fact that they both had two young children waiting for them. "For now, however, I guess we need to rise and face this day together," he said, offering her his hand.

Gripping his fingers as she rose to stand in front of him beside the bed, she nodded. "Together," she said, echoing his sentiment as he enfolded her in his arms.

* * *

**And one last special note to our readers:**

We invite you to check out the newest Kindle publications….**The Estate** and **Inescapable Eye of the Storm **(written by Sarah O'Rourke – the alter ego of ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969!) If you're looking for a sexy romp in the fiction world, then these books are for you.

When desire meets delicious depravity, the only place to be is at **The Estate.** This multi-chapter story draws you into the secretive world of hedonism among the social elite...and refuses to let you leave until you have experienced all the delicious depravity that The Estate has to offer. **Inescapable Eye of the Storm** is the first in a series of FOUR books that will draw the reader into the erotic yet chaos-filled world Abigail Donovan and Colin Storm – and each of them finds out that the storm on the inside is far more dangerous than anything Mother Nature could throw their way!

Both books are available on Amazon/Kindle – just search for Sarah O'Rourke! Check out the author's Facebook page at .com (slash) .507. A link is provided on our profile pages here at fanfiction!


	47. Chapter 47

**Author's Note: We wanted to take a quick second and let everyone know that the FINAL voting ballot of The Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds Awards is up and live at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. Please read all the rules before filling out your ballot.**

**Other activities ongoing at the forum are as follows:**

**Signups for the Christmas Fic Gift Exchange are open through October 31, 2012. Details are on the forum.**

**We have also opened Chat Line threads for various pairings in the CM fandom. If you don't see the pairing you wish to discuss, just shoot me a private message and they'll be added promptly. There is also a thread discussing what viewers think of new profiler, Alex Blake. And finally there is a new thread discussing who your favorite pairings are on Criminal Minds and why.**

**We welcome everyone to swing by Chit Chat on Author's Corner and join the fun.**

**As ever, thank you for reading our work. We truly appreciate each of you.**

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

The doorbell rang just as she dropped the last of the breakfast dishes inside the dishwasher. Glancing at the clock, Jennifer Jareau Hotchner forced her shoulders to relax as she wiped her wet hands on the towel beside the sink.

The social worker was right on time, she thought grimly as she heard Aaron's low voice greet their guest. Hurrying toward the foyer, she glanced down her body and straightened her skirt. All she needed to do was add pearls and she'd achieve June Cleaver's look.

Now if she could only achieve that matriarchal maven's cool and collected persona as well.

Joining Aaron in the foyer, she extended her hand toward the middle aged woman standing just inside the door. "Hello," JJ said with what she hoped was a welcoming smile. "I'm Jennifer Hotchner."

"Mrs. Hotchner," the lady said with a stiff smile. "I'm Caroline Hollowell, the social worker assigned to the custody suit for the minor child, Henry Jareau. I believe you and your husband were expecting me?" she inquired with a slight nod at Hotch.

"We were," Aaron agreed, taking a step back and gesturing toward the doorway of their living room. "Please come in. Our kids are playing in the den. It should be quiet in here," he remarked, ushering JJ and Ms. Hollowell into the room. Thankfully, the living room was entirely put together, no packing boxes in sight.

"That would be fine," Caroline agreed, walking into the room and taking a seat in one of the wingback chairs. Spreading the family's file across her lap, she looked at the couple in front of her as they sat beside each other on the sofa facing her. "Well," she said, inhaling deeply, "As you know, I've been ordered to inspect your home and talk to Henry and all other individuals residing within your house regarding your familial situation."

"My son is just a toddler, Ms. Hollowell," JJ said quickly, her fingers clenching tightly at the loose fabric of her skirt. "His verbal skills are limited to just a few words," she explained worriedly, glancing over at Aaron as he covered her hand with his.

Nodding as she consulted the file in her lap, Caroline replied, "Yes, I see that. I understand that his answers may be limited to simple yes or no responses. In this case, I'll be observing his behavior more closely. I'll also need to inspect the home," she added, glancing up at the couple. "I assume neither of you have a problem with that?"

"No, you're welcome to tour our home," Aaron agreed, stroking his thumb over JJ's hand when he felt her tighten her fingers around his. "We're still slowly moving JJ's things into our home. You'll see that there may still be an odd box here or there. That isn't a problem, is it?"

"No," Caroline responded easily. "I'd say it's to be expected. The court's primary concern is that Henry has a stable living condition. Also, I'm sure that your attorney has made you aware that there will be two more unscheduled visits."

"He has," JJ replied with a nod.

"I know it is unnerving. Many parents assume that I'm trying to catch them off guard, Mrs. Hotchner. The truth is that it's true in a respect. The court needs to be assured that the child in question has adequate care at all times."

"We understand," Aaron replied evenly. "I was an attorney before I took a job with the Bureau."

Making a note in her file, Caroline relaxed slightly. "Then you understand the process. Many of the parents I work with don't and things often become particularly volatile during custody disputes. I want to let you know that Mr. LaMontagne will go through an identical process on his end. While my notes indicate that he doesn't share custody at this time, I will be visiting him three times as well, one scheduled and two unscheduled. He'll have to prove his home has accommodations at all times for Henry as well. I will also be observing his supervised visitations with Henry, too."

Comforted by that knowledge, JJ felt herself relaxing slightly. Will had never been much of a housekeeper and knowing that his skills would be scrutinized as well just made her feel better. "I have no doubt you'll be fair and impartial, Ms. Hollowell."

"Call me Caroline," the woman invited, loosening up a bit as she realized that she was dealing with two calm parents instead of the angry individuals she usually encountered.

"How would you like to begin today, Caroline?" Aaron asked warmly. "Would you like to tour our home first? Or would you rather meet our children to begin?"

"Let's start by getting to know each other," Caroline suggested. "My records state that you and Mrs. Hotchner-"

"JJ, please," JJ interrupted, her voice as friendly as she could make it.

"And call me Aaron," Hotch invited.

"Alright," Caroline said with a nod. "My records state that you and Aaron were recently married. Is that correct?"

"It is," JJ replied.

"Your wedding did seem to be a bit…hurried," Caroline said cautiously.

"We both realize that our marriage appears suspect considering the events surrounding it," Hotch replied calmly, relaxing against the sofa.

"Perhaps you'd like to shed a little light on things?" Caroline returned.

"Of course. While JJ and I have known each other for years and cared about each other deeply, her separation from Mr. LaMontagne made me recognize how special she and her son were to me. The truth is that I've been half in love with her for years. She worked at the Bureau in the role of media liaison. I've seen her handle all kinds of situation with a serene calm that I admired. But watching her deal with an unraveling relationship with the level of grace that she did…I knew then that I was in love with her."

"I also cared deeply for Aaron over the years," JJ said, gripping Aaron's hand tightly as she spoke. "And I suppose that I was in love with him, too. The way he helped me when Will left, however, was what helped me recognize _what _it was that I felt and it solidified my feelings."

"Once we both realized that we felt the same way, we formalized it. I have a son, Jack. He wanted JJ as much as I did. He wanted to call her mommy, but neither one of us felt comfortable allowing him to call her that until we were actually married. It might be a little old fashioned…"

"Personally, I find a little old fashioned a very nice thing in today's day and age," Caroline declared with an approving nod.

Both JJ and Hotch watched as the social worker scribbled several things in their file.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know about our marriage?" JJ asked, trying to keep her voice light and easygoing. Allowing this woman to know how frightened she was would be a critical mistake at this juncture.

"I don't think so." Caroline smiled as she looked up. "How about I meet your boys? You don't mind if I speak to Jack as well, do you?" she asked, directing her question to Hotch.

"Of course not. We told both the boys we'd be having a special visitor today. Although, we haven't explained in what capacity you are here today, Caroline," he warned.

"That's fine," Caroline replied, accepting Hotch's explanation. "I don't believe that's particularly necessary. This will be easier if both children are relaxed. I will need to have private conversations with both of them."

JJ and Aaron nodded. "That's fine. May we just introduce you as our new friend?" JJ asked, rising from the sofa.

"That will be fine, JJ," Caroline agreed, standing.

Rising to stand beside JJ, Aaron smiled. "Well, let us take you to them."

* * *

_**SPECIAL SIDE NOTE – Sarah O'Rourke (the professional pen name that ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 use) has released a NEW book on amazon. Com – Please swing by and check out **__**"The Devil's Snare"**__**. Please check out our other books as well. They are **__**"Inescapable Eye of the Storm"**__** and **__**"The Estate"**__** And please feel free to friend Sarah O'Rourke on facebook! **_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Author's Note: We are pleased to share that the 2012 Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds Awards winners have been announced! Please check out the post on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum for some fantastic stories that we are sure you will love! Congratulations to all of our fellow Criminal Minds authors who won and were nominated, and thanks so much to everyone who voted!**_

_**While you're at the forum, take advantage of the wonderful stories that have been posted on the Christmas Gift Fic Exchange thread. All of your favorite Criminal Minds characters are featured in these great Christmas fics, which will surely put everyone in the holiday mood.**_

_**And if you're looking for a change of pace, then head on over to Amazon and check out Hart's Desire, the newest release by Sarah O'Rourke (our alter ego). Every woman has that man that she always wonders "what could have been?" When opportunity finally presents itself, inhibitions fall away and Anna Slade finds her very own heart's desire in Evan Hart...and a very public display of passion binds them both together with the invisible threads of sensuality. It's only 99 cents on Kindle right now...a deal and a steal! And don't forget...if you don't have a Kindle, you can download the free app to read any book on your PC, iPad, Android, etc. For details, check out our Sarah O'Rourke's Facebook page at facebook DOT com SLASH Sarah DOT Orourke DOT 507. (And while you're searching for new and exciting reads, check out The Estate on Kindle...we've dropped the price for a special holiday sale and it's only 99 cents right now!)**_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

"Jack?" Aaron called as he guided JJ and Caroline into the room. "Remember that important visitor we told you was coming to see us today?" he asked as his son turned away from his blocks to look at him. "She's here," he added as he smiled, bending to lift Henry from his play pen. "Boys, this is Ms. Hollowell. Caroline, these are our children. This is Jack," he introduced his smiling son. "And this," he said, jostling the shy toddler on his hips, "is Henry." Relinquishing Henry to JJ when the baby reached his arms out to his mother, Aaron chuckled when the boy immediately announced, 'Down, Mama!'

Exchanging an embarrassed smile with the social worker, JJ set her little boy on his feet. "He has mastered simple commands and isn't too very shy about giving them to us."

"Sounds like a delightful age." Caroline smiled, easily bending so that she was on the children's level. "Would it be okay if I spent some time building blocks with you?" she asked cheerfully, smiling as Henry pushed a green cylindrical block toward her across the table.

"Sure." Jack nodded eagerly, willingly offering her half his blocks. "My brother don't like to share much yet, but he's gettin' better," he offered with a grin.

"Doesn't like to share much," JJ corrected automatically, dropping a hand to Jack's soft hair.

"Well, I bet you are an excellent example for your new little brother," Caroline smiled, getting on her knees and settling comfortably at the play table in the middle of the room. "How do you and Henry get along, Jack? Is it fun having another child here to play with?"

"It's awesome!" Jack enthused, stacking three blocks and handing one to Henry to gnaw on. Daddy and Mommy won't let us share a room yet thought…Henry's still too young." He shrugged.

"Wow," Caroline said with a smile at the tow headed boy staring at her with his big blue eyes, "Your own room, huh? That's great," she said, passing Henry a red block and returning the toddler's shy grin.

"Henry gots Blues Clues in his room and I got planets and stars," Jack replied with a nod. "You wanna see?" he asked eagerly, glancing up at his parents for permission.

"Later, son," Aaron said calmly. "We're all going to take Ms. Hollowell on a tour of the house later. For now, she wanted to spend some time getting to know Henry and you. Mommy and Daddy are going to go get some juice and cookies for your snack. You'll keep our guest company while we do, right?" he asked, seeing Caroline's slight nod of encouragement. The woman had to see and speak to the boys alone without either parents influence. Aaron knew it was difficult, but necessary. He just hoped he'd convince his nervous wife of those facts once they were alone.

"I will! I'll come get Mommy if Henry cries," he stated obediently.

Smiling at Jack's statement, JJ's heart melted. He was a true example of mommy's little helper. No matter what task he was assigned, he'd never complained. "Thank you, sweetie," she said as Aaron squeezed her hand. "We'll just be a couple of minutes."

Tugging JJ out the door, Aaron slid the French doors closed, offering Caroline a modicum of privacy to do her job. Leading JJ toward their kitchen, he could feel her following a mere half step behind, obviously anxious to say something.

Waiting until the swinging door had slid shut behind her, JJ whispered, "Well? You're an attorney! Is the going the direction we'd hoped?"

Nodding as he reached inside the fridge and extracted two juice boxes, Aaron breathed a small breath of relief. "I think so. She's obviously impressed by how well they children have adapted."

"And us?" JJ whispered violently, gesturing between them. "Do you think we were convincing enough? Did we act like we were enough in love to have made this kind of quick decision?"

Pausing in the act of opening a kitchen cabinet, Aaron stared at the worried woman across the room. _I wasn't acting! I AM in love with you,_ his mind screamed. "We informed her that we have a real marriage in every sense of the word, JJ," Hotch said, keeping his voice pitched low. "And we _do_."

She'd have to be a genuine fool to not realize that she'd made her husband angry with her careless words, but damn it, she didn't have time to sugarcoat things when her son's future hanged in the balance. "You know what I meant, Aaron," she whispered, darting a glance at the closed door. She could hear the children down the hallway and knew she had a few moments to spare. "We have to make that woman think this is a love match," she hissed.

"We explained the circumstances behind our marriage in a way that should convey that was a depth of feeling their long before the ceremony was legal," Aaron muttered, pulling down a box of animal crackers and passing them to her. "Pour some of those in a bowl."

"Look," she said softly, reaching for a plastic bowl in the dish drainer, "I know what I said might have sounded sort of cold to you, Aaron…."

Clenching his jaw, Aaron tamped down on his anger. "It was cold, JJ. But, right now, we need to concentrate on creating that happy atmosphere that is so important to you. "For the record though," he continued as she deposited the bowl of cookies and he picked up the tray, "Only one of us in this room was acting. I just wasn't aware of it until now."

No! Snagging his shirt at the elbow when he would have shouldered past her into the hallway, she whispered, "Aaron, I'm sorry. I'm just terrified right now. You'd feel the same way if this was happening to Jack."

His shoulders loosened slightly at the slight dose of truth she delivered. He _would_ be going nuts if this was Jack on the line. Hell, he was walking precariously close to the edge of sanity with Henry in jeopardy. That small child had wrapped himself as tightly around his heart as the child of his blood had. "You're right," he conceded softly, not looking at her. "I would be. Let's just try to get through the rest of this interview and we'll talk about it later, JJ."

Over the years, she had learned that there were times to push Aaron and times when a wise person simply kept her mouth shut.

This was one of those times.

Nodding, she followed him back to the den.


	49. Chapter 49

_**Dear Friends: We are pleased to provide updates to five of our ongoing stories today. We hope you enjoy our multiple trips into the various worlds of Criminal Minds that we've created, and we look forward to hearing from you about the chapters!**_

_**And when you finish these new updates, head on over and friend Sarah O'Rourke's Facebook page at facebook sarah. Orourke. 507 (simply remove the spaces). When we reach 100 likes, we're having a special drawing to give away a free copy of one of our books (in the form of a $5 Amazon gift card!) While you're there, check out the books that we have to offer. From erotica and romance to a trip through the supernatural, we have something for everyone! You can see all of Sarah's books at her author's page at amazon author / sarahorourke (simply remove the spaces).**_

_**Thanks for reading, and we hope you enjoy the new chapters and Sarah's books!**_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

Ninety minutes later, JJ watched as Aaron closed the heavy oak front door behind a smiling, seemingly satisfied Ms. Hollowell. Nearly sagging in relief when her husband turned to face her, she swallowed and sat down heavily on the first step of the staircase. "Well?" she asked faintly, waiting to hear his prospective verdict on their current situation.

Sighing as he slowly sat down beside her on the step, their thighs brushing, Aaron leaned backward and braced his elbows on the step above them. Looking up at the skylight above, he stared at the creamy blue sky. "I think it went as well as it could under the circumstances. The boys impressed her by how well adjusted they were. It helps that they've known each other since Henry was born and were close anyway. Jack has known you his entire life. She was satisfied with the home tour. I think we'll get a favorable report."

"I sense a but in there, Aaron," JJ commented worriedly, studying her husband's profile. There was something he wasn't saying. Something it seemed that he was hesitant to say to her. "I need to know everything, Aaron. So, do me a favor and just tell me."

"JJ," Hotch said quietly, "I don't think you want me to be completely honest here."

"Yes, I do," JJ countered, her eyebrows drawing together as she turned her head to stare at him. "Tell me. Was there a problem?"

"You're trying too hard," Aaron said softly. "I know you're eager to have all this behind us and frightened of the prospect of Will winning custody, but your disposition today….it wasn't quite the convincing picture of a comfortable wife and mother."

"What do you expect?" JJ balked defensively. "I'm not exactly accustomed to being under a microscope, Aaron! I've never been anybody's _wife_ before a few days ago. I feel like I'm in a play starring as the devoted wife and mother. The mother part I can handle. I love Henry and Jack and would do anything for them. But…"

"But you had zero interest in being anybody's wife, let alone mine," Aaron retorted tersely, his jaw flexing as he felt the harsh sting of anger and pain attack him. "Yes, you're making that really clear to me," he muttered quickly rising from beside her.

Realizing that she'd said the absolute wrong thing, JJ cringed. Aaron had done nothing except try to help her since this fiasco had begun, and she was acting like an ungrateful bitch. He'd warned her that she didn't want to hear the truth. "Aaron, wait," JJ groaned, rising to follow him. Quickly glancing into the den where the children were quietly watching a Disney movie, she followed him into the kitchen.

"JJ," Aaron began, reaching for a coffee mug and pouring the steaming brew with a steady hand, "I think we both need to walk away from this discussion right now before one or both of us says something we'll regret."

She could see the tension in his precise movements. It was there in the rigid way he poured his coffee, in the way he replaced the carafe over the burner and then grabbed his own mug and brought it to his tightly compressed lips. "Aaron, please," JJ implored softly. "Don't be angry. I know I went on the defensive back there, but cut me a little slack. _You've_ been married before. I haven't. I don't know how to appear to be the happy, doting wife because I've never been one. Give me just a little time to acclimate to this new version of us."

"JJ," Hotch replied, striving to remain calm, "You don't have the luxury of that time. We're being watched and evaluated _now_. My God, do you realize that you stiffened every single time I touched you. Do you think the social worker didn't notice that?"

"It's new!" JJ responded plaintively. "I'm not used to someone watching every nuance of my behavior. Usually, I'm the person doing that to somebody else."

"Well, you can bet that whoever Will has shacked up with will be much more receptive to an arm around their waist," Aaron snapped, partially hurt and partly angry by her stiff responses earlier.

JJ paled at the accusation she heard in his tone and immediately felt guilt churning her stomach. "You're right," she whispered. "You're absolutely right."

Shaking his head, Aaron averted his gaze. "Do you want to know what I really don't understand here, JJ? You want me to put my cards on the table?"

Christ! Did she? She'd already made a complete mess of things. Could she handle hearing whatever he had left to say to her? It really didn't matter. This concerned her child and his future. She _had_ to listen to whatever he had to say – even if it hurt. The reasons she needed to hear him were numerous, but primarily because it could make all the difference in the world to keeping Henry with them where he'd be safe. "Say it, Aaron," she demanded quietly. Whatever he needed to get off his chest, she had to be willing to hear. That was part of this whole marriage thing, wasn't it? Give and take.

Perching one hip against the granite counter, Aaron gazed at her concerned face. Jesus, how did he even approach this? He didn't want to hurt her. Hell, he loved her. But he needed her to at least _act_ like she loved him, too, if only to convince the court that this marriage was a genuine union of two people in love. Too much rode on the line for them to screw it up with careless acts like avoiding each other's touch in public. So, that meant it was time for voicing some harsh truths.

"It was _you_ that I made love to last night, wasn't it, JJ?"

She blanched at the blunt question. "Wh-what?" she stammered, steadying herself with one hand on the kitchen island. It felt as if the world had shifted beneath her already unstable feet.

"Just answer the question, JJ."


	50. Chapter 50

_**Dear Friends,**_

_**It's been a while again, I know. With the hubby out of the country and both kids birthdays during the month of February, it's been a hugely busy time. Oh, the joy of being a military wife! But, I'm trying to be more consistent with updates now. We'll see how it goes. To those who have asked, NOTHING is being abandoned. It's just taking me awhile to get updated. My writing partner and I are working to bring you both quality chapters of fanfiction AND new, professional work by our pen name, Sarah O'Rourke. Those books are available on amazon and kindle. I hope you'll check it out. ALSO, to those that have asked, our story, "Unexpected Surprises" is no longer available on fanfiction. We have taken it down to revamp it into an original work for Sarah O'Rourke. We'll let you know when it is available. We hope you won't be disappointed.**_

_**Thank you for sticking with us! We adore hearing from you!**_

_**All our best,**_

_**Ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969**_

_**P.S. – For anyone interested, our newest challenge for April (The Everything's Coming up… Flowers Challenge) is available at the Criminal Minds forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Please come by and check it out. We'd adore having you participate! The more the merrier! Deadline for signups is March 31, 2013.**_

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Fifty**

Staring at the man in front of her, JJ felt her cheeks grow hot. "Of course it was me in bed with you, Aaron," she whispered. "Don't be crass. It's beneath you," she admonished him shakily as she crossed her arms defensively against her chest.

"I'm not," Aaron retorted shortly. "I'm trying to understand why l could make love with you last night – an act which you eagerly participated in by the way - yet not touch you this morning without you turning into a statue. Hell, a statue would have been warm compared to you. Explain that to me," he demanded harshly.

"Aaron, give me a chance here," JJ returned anxiously, blinking as she tried to make sense of her thoughts. "Last night was wonderful, but it was just _us_. Nobody was watching me besides you."

"I should hope not," Aaron muttered, bracing one hand against the kitchen counter as he faced his wife.

Exhaling heavily, JJ forged ahead. "What I mean is that there was no pressure when it was just us alone together. Nobody was evaluating me. No one was judging me. Today, I was terrified of saying or doing the wrong thing and I froze. Do you think that I'm not terrified of losing my son? I _am_. I don't need you or anyone else to make me feel worse about it than I already do!"

Watching her eyes fill with tears, Aaron's anger faded. "You're right," he said quietly when she turned away from him and tossed the dishrag she'd been holding away from her. "I'm sorry, JJ."

"How badly did I hurt us today?" she asked sharply, ignoring his apology as she braced her hands against the sink and hung her head.

"It's going to be okay," Aaron soothed, circling the island in the center of the kitchen to put a hand on her rigid back.

"That's not an answer," JJ replied stiffly, tensing when she felt his hand on the base of her neck. "How bad?" she asked again without looking at him.

"I imagine that the social worker will chalk most of it up to nerves. Nobody _likes_ these visits. Caroline is aware of how stressful that alone can be. She's probably made a note to watch you and me more closely the next time she's here. And, she'll purposefully want to catch us off our guard." Seeing JJ wince, he rushed to reassure her. "She'll do the exact same thing to Will. We just need to be prepared for any curve ball she throws at us. And we need to make an effort to be more relaxed with each other the next time she visits."

"You mean that I need to relax more," JJ clarified guiltily. Aaron had been the picture of a doting husband and father during Caroline's time in their home. It was her that had gotten nervous and grown flustered.

Taking her arms gently, Hotch gently tugged her around to face him. "Yes, you _do_ have to relax more. The upshot is that we'll have a little while to become adjusted to each other before our social worker reviews us again, though. We'll know each other better. Naturally, we'll be more at ease with each other's presence."

JJ nudged Aaron out of her way as she focused on escaping the room. She needed to be alone. Just for a few minutes.

Catching her wrist when she would have bolted, Aaron shook his head. "You're about to make mistake number two for today, JJ."

"Excuse me?" JJ asked, whirling to face him.

"You heard me," Aaron replied softly. "Nobody can run in a marriage. You stay, and you fight. That's one thing that I learned from Haley. It was a lesson that I had to learn the hard way. We're two adults here, JJ. We can have a disagreement without anybody storming out."

"I wasn't storming anywhere. I just need some distance to think things out," she replied tightly. "But here's a message I do feel qualified to impart on you, Aaron. _Never_ compare your former wife to your current one. I don't appreciate being measured by the same stick. I'm not her. I'm never going to be _her_," JJ informed him tersely.

"Fair enough," Aaron conceded, releasing her wrist. "I stand by what I said earlier though. We won't solve any problems if you put a wall between us. Not for ourselves or our kids."

"What the hell do you want me to say?" JJ snapped, her jaw clenching. "I already admitted to being wrong. I told you that I was sorry that I wasn't the ideal wife while Caroline was here. Here's a newsflash, though. I've never _been _a wife. I've never _been_ married. Maybe the reason that I never said yes to Will is that I knew I wouldn't be any _good_ at it. But, I'm a damn good mother. That much I _know_. I'm not going to risk my son's future because I got a case of the nerves. So, I'll get my act together and convince this woman that you have the perfect mate. Don't worry about that. Now, however, I need some air. I'm going for a walk."

Watching as JJ escaped toward the back door, he grimaced as it slammed shut behind her. The noise echoed through the house like a death knell. Groaning aloud, he realized that he couldn't have screwed up any more if he'd tried. And honest to God, he'd been attempting to prevent this very blowup, but his injured masculine pride had goaded his better angels into spouting off his grievances. Then, like a true idiot, he'd mentioned Haley… he'd unintentionally compared the woman he was in love with to his former wife.

Yeah, he was batting a thousand, he castigated himself as he stared out the window at JJ.

"Daddy?" a small voice asked from the doorway of the kitchen. "Where'd my new mommy go?"

Turning, Aaron forced himself to smile down at the two boys standing just inside the kitchen, Jack holding Henry's smaller hand. "Hey, guys," he said cheerfully.

"Ma-ma?" Henry asked, pointing a chubby finger toward the door.

"Mama just went out for a little walk around the neighborhood," Aaron reassured both children, bending to picky Henry up in one arm and taking Jack's hand with the other. "She'll be back before you know it."

"Didya fight? I heared loud voices," Jack declared suspiciously.

"Daddy and mommy had a small disagreement. We were just talking loudly," Aaron explained, guiding both kids back to the movie in the den.

"You s'posed to use your inside voices or you gets put in time out," Jack reminded his father grimly.

Aaron agreed with a nod. "That's true. I tell you what, you and your new brother sit here and enjoy your movie and…"

"You hafta sit in the timeout corner," Jack said, pointing a finger at the corner of the room.

"That sounds fair," Aaron agreed, dropping a kiss on each boy's head before moving to the appointed area of the room. He had a sinking feeling that his punishment was only just beginning.


	51. Chapter 51

**Hello, friends! Just want to make a quick announcement that the May Challenge –"The Dearly Departed Death Fic Challenge" is available for sign-ups at the forum until April 30. We hope everybody will visit 'Chit Chat on Author's Corner' forum and give it a look. Only a couple of days left to join the fun!**

**Also, don't forget to friend us on Facebook if you like. Our names there are "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and "Tonnie Fanfiction".**

**And please, if you haven't checked out any of our published work, give it a look. We write under the professional name Sarah O'Rourke and our books are available on Amazon. Feel free to friend Sarah, too. She's "Sarah O'Rourke" over at Facebook.**

* * *

**Sweet Silver Lining**

**Chapter Fifty-One**

Pressing one finger to her closed lips as she turned away from the toddler bed containing her son Henry, JJ smiled at her Jack. "We have to be very quiet or we'll wake him up," she warned as she picked up the storybook she'd just finished reading to both children and perched on the edge of her stepson's bed. "Are you still not sleepy, sweetie?" she asked, running her fingers over his silky hair.

Shaking his head, Jack bit his lip. "C-can I ask you a question?" he asked in a small uncertain voice.

Nodding wordlessly, JJ cocked her head as she waited for the little boy to speak. Jack had seemed withdrawn most of the afternoon, unusually quiet and not his usual chatty self at all. She'd wondered over supper if he might be coming down with something. He'd had to be cajoled into eating his dinner and refused dessert altogether. She would have addressed it with Aaron, but he, too, was reserved, their early argument very much still between them.

"Are you mad at us?" Jack asked after a long moment screwing up his courage.

"Mad?" JJ repeated, blinking. "No. What would make you think that, Jack?"

"You yelled."

"When?" JJ asked, her blonde brows furrowing in confusion as she mentally ran through their evening together.

"After the lady left today, I heard you and Daddy yellin'," Jack explained, staring at the yellow Transformer on his bedspread, his fingers picking at the edge. "Then you left."

Briefly closing her eyes, JJ inhaled and silently cursed her foolish actions. Here was this child that had only recently trusted her with his heart, and she'd already convinced him that he'd done something wrong with her stupid temper. "Jack, no. I wasn't angry with you. I wasn't angry with anyone really."

"Even Daddy?"

"Even Daddy," JJ said softly. "I got upset and took a walk to get my temper under control. Sometimes, when I get scared, I say things I don't mean. I did that with your daddy this afternoon. That had _nothing _to do with you or Henry."

"My real mommy and Daddy used to use their angry words before she died," Jack confided on a whisper, his eyes darting toward the partially closed bedroom door. "It was scary 'cause Daddy left us."

"You don't need to be frightened, baby," JJ consoled him, rubbing his leg through the covers. "I promise you that everything is going to be fine. Neither Daddy or I am going anywhere. I swear."

"You sure?" Jack asked doubtfully, his wide eyes finally looking up at JJ. "'Cause Mommy and Daddy gots divorced. And they _still_ shouted when they saw each other."

"Jack," JJ said softly, reaching out to cup his cool cheek, "Daddy and I are _not_ going to get a divorce because we had an argument. Grownups sometimes disagree and fight. They might even shout. That doesn't mean that they'll get divorced. And it certainly doesn't mean that we're angry with you or Henry. You two little boys are the most important thing in the world to your daddy and me. We _never_ want you to be afraid that we're mad at you. Is that what's been bothering you tonight? You were scared that I was mad?"

Nodding, Jack blinked back tears. "Yeah, but I was more afraid you was gonna divorce Daddy and me. Then, you'd leave us and take Henry."

"Oh, Jack," JJ breathed, her own eyes filling with tears as she curled one arm around Jack's thin shoulders and drew him to her chest, "No, baby. I'm not divorcing either one of you, but especially not _you_. You're my little boy now, too, remember? I wouldn't leave you. Not ever."

"Good," Jack replied, his response muffled. "I'm glad to have a mommy again. You read longer stories than Daddy, and you smell better."

"Do I?" JJ giggled with a watery breath, burying her nose in his hair.

"Uh huh. Like flowers," the child said, nodding against her chest. "Like a mommy is 'sposed to smell."

"Well," JJ whispered, emotion clogging her voice, "I am _very_ glad to have passed mommy inspection. You're exactly what every mommy wants in a son, too."

"I am?"

"Yep," JJ agreed immediately, "You're warm and cuddly. And you smell good, too. Nice and fresh. I love you, Jack. You don't have anything to worry about, okay? I'm in this mommy role for the rest of your life," she vowed.

"Okay," Jack whispered, yawning.

"Now," JJ said, easing him back down to his pillow and pulling his bedspread over him, "I want you to close those eyes and get some sleep." Tucking his bear next to him, she bent to brush a kiss to his warm forehead before reaching for his bedside lamp and clicking it off. "I'll see you in the morning," she whispered.

Staring down at him, she could see that his eyes were already closed and he'd drifted off into a light slumber. Unable to resist, she brushed her fingers through his hair one more time. She needed to be more careful around him. Henry was still small enough that most of the tension went over his head. This child, however, felt everything, but he held it inside. He was so much like his father it made her heart ache.

Sighing, she rose from the bed and slipped out of the bedroom.

Descending the stairs back to the first floor, JJ knew she had to talk to Aaron. She owed him an apology, and she had to share what had been weighing on Jack. It wasn't fair not to let him in on what had been bothering his son. Like her, He needed to be aware of how perceptive Jack was. It was the only way they could avoid hurting the child.

Pausing outside Aaron's small study, JJ gazed at him through the open door. He didn't look busy. His head was bent over a book and his hand toyed with the mug of his coffee. She lifted her hand and knocked lightly before her own courage could falter.

"JJ?" he asked, his face betraying nothing of his current mood.

"Hey," JJ greeted him quietly, offering a nervous smile. "I was wondering if you had a minute to talk?"

"Of course," Aaron agreed with a ready nod, relieved to see that unlike Haley, she wasn't going to offer him the silent treatment after their fight. He had to admit to himself that he had a few things to learn about this marriage, also.

"It's a pretty night," JJ said, nodding to the darkened window of his study. "I thought maybe we could go outside and take a look at the stars on the back deck. Our old apartment didn't exactly have anywhere we could do that." Honestly, while she did want to see the constellations, she thought it would be easier to talk more openly under cover of darkness.

Rising from his chair, Aaron nodded again. "Sounds nice. You'd better grab a jacket though."

"I'll get them and meet you out there," she replied quickly, letting herself breathe a sigh of relief as she realized that maybe…just maybe…they could find a way through this new world…together.


End file.
